The Past Revisited
by LionsLamb
Summary: New challenges face our favorite mis-matched couple. Whether the visitors be invited, or uninvited, they are old friends and must be dealt with. Will Edward fulfill his promises? What's the deal with Tanya? Will true love prevail? BD, Canon pairings.
1. The Departure

Edward's beauty seemed to brighten up the dreary Forks kitchen. I was standing by the sink, chopping up vegetables for Charlie's dinner later that night. It was after graduation, and I was getting married in 27 days.

'Can I leave you here, alone, for a few hours while I go hunting?' his velvet voice sounded apologetic, heartbroken.

'Of course. I don't think anything will happen. I'll take a bath', I decided, making sure that he didn't feel too bad. I vehemently made sure that I never would make Edward feel guilty about our relationship ever again. Since his absence last year, and since Jacob's kiss, I had ensured that. I never let him see the pain that his short departures, however necessary, caused me. I would never – could never – let him see my suffering.

Edward was suddenly at my side, holding my upper arms carefully. The knife was out of my hands, on the counter next to the chopped and diced carrots. His eyes burned gloriously into mine.

'We aren't going too far – just up by the Makah reservation. If you need anything, call the house and Esme or Alice'll be here in a second, you know that'.

'I know. Now go! Have fun! And bag a few grizzlies for me…'

His chuckle made my heart fill up and spill over, as he departed into the rain. As soon as he left, I wiped the goofy grin off of my face, sighed and started to cut the vegetables again. I was beginning to tire of cooking. In only a month or so, I would never need to touch human food again, and I was finding my culinary expertise evermore tiresome. I sat down at the kitchen table, reaching for my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour or two – I had plenty of time before I needed to start the long process of making his favourite beef stew.

As I was transported into the world of Victorian England, Charlie stomped in through the door, removing his raincoat and hanging up his gun belt.

'Sorry, dad. Dinner's not ready yet – I lost track of the time'.

''S'all right – there's a game on anyway', he informed me, before going into the TV room. I heard his groan as he settled into his favourite armchair.

As I stood up, my head seemed to sway from side to side and my vision seemed to black out for a minute. I grabbed the back of the kitchen chair to steady myself, before walking carefully back to the counter to continue preparing Charlie's dinner. That was odd, I thought to myself, before turning back to the task at hand.

As Charlie ate, and I read, he noticed my lack of appetite.

'Not hungry, Bells?'

'Naw, I already ate at the Cullens. Actually, you know what? I'm going to go take a bath. I had a long day with Alice and Esme over wedding preparations. I need to relax. 'Night, dad'.

'Night, honey'.

I climbed wearily up the stairs, hoping my presumed tiredness would distract Charlie from questioning me further. I started turned the taps on in the shabby bathroom before going into my bedroom to get my pyjamas. I sighed. The hole that had plagued me for the several months Edward was away threatened to return. He's coming back, he's coming back, I tried to convince myself.

I returned back to the bathroom and locked the door before leaving my clothes in a small pile by the toilet. I climbed into the boiling hot water. I had felt a sudden chill come over my body, and I shivered despite the steaming water. I lowered myself further into the bath and started the drawn out process of washing my hair. I tried to concentrate on every trivial task to stop myself thinking of when Edward was coming back.

When the water finally turned cold, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I was still freezing, and dried myself, rubbing my skin harshly to create heat. I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my mane before hanging up he towel and returning to my bedroom.

I crawled under the sheets, still shivering, before my teeth started to chatter. I pulled back my blanket and walked over to the closet to get out another one. I wrapped it around myself after throwing on another sweatshirt, and returned to my seemingly icy bed.


	2. A Fitful Night

I slept fitfully. My body couldn't decide which temperature it wanted to maintain. One minute, I was throwing off layers and layers of clothing, and the other, I was crawling around on the floor, shivering as I tried to find them again. I didn't know where Edward was, and it was making me scared.

I climbed back into bed, exhausted once again and looked at the faint green glow that was my clock. It read 2.31am. Edward had been gone for seven hours. I was scared and alone. My head was pounding and I cringed from the pain that ensued every time one of Charlie's snores resonated throughout the tiny house.

Grabbing as many clothes and blankets as I could, I made my way downstairs. My head hurt too much to read and I didn't want to disturb Charlie's slumber. I created myself a nest on the couch before turning on the television. I flicked through the channels, before finally finding some mundane cooking show.

After three hours, I finally seemed to fall back asleep. My body was drained from the sickness that ravaged my body, and my mind was exhausted from the constant stress of Edward's return. I really wanted, no, _needed_him. Every cell in my body was yearning for him. The thought of his return sped up my erratic heartbeat.

I dreamt of Edward, as usual. However, instead of my dreams being pleasant and calming, they were torturously painful and horrendous.

I stood on the edge of our meadow, my eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight that flooded around me. I stepped into the sun filled clearing, hoping to see my skin sparkle like Edward's did in the sun. Looking down, I saw only a wrinkled arm, with a horny, curled hand attached. My head snapped up – my eyes craning to see Edward's glorious form. Instead, I saw nothing. I started to run, but my unsteady (and old) feet only took me a few steps before I found myself sprawled on the ground. I started to cry – where was my angel?

'Edward? Edward! No, no, no, no, no!', i screamed, inconsolable. Where was everybody? Where was _he_

i woke up with a jolt and looked around me. I was huddled inside my nest of blankets and pillows, and curled up in a foetal position. Tears were streaming down my face and my arms were wrapped around my middle, as they had been for the five months that Edward had been gone. I gulped – Edward.


	3. His unspoken return

My eyes snapped open. I tried to lift my head, but it was unseeingly heavy. I tried to recollect last night. I remembered not sleeping, my journey down to the TV room, the tedious cooking program and...

My dream. I shuddered. I decided that I had had enough. I would tell Edward how much I needed him, and how he couldn't leave me for this long anymore. At least, not while I was human.

I lifted my heavy head from the pillow and looked around me. I was huddled in to the piles and piles of blankets and pillows, and even though it was clear that the room was warm, I was still shivering. A cold film of sweat adorned my forehead, and I buried my head under the pillows again.

I wanted to sleep but my mind would not let me rest. My body was aching all over. I wanted to stretch, but my head hurt too much to move.

I tried to call for Charlie, but my throat was dry and my voice hoarse. Even with my greatest efforts, all that escaped my chapped lips was a nasty sounding croak.

I gave up my plea for help and tried instead to get warmer. I brought my legs up near my chin and hugged my knees. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. I wondered what he was doing now, and when he was coming back. No, I told myself. I couldn't ask myself that question.

Instead of imagining, I remembered. I remembered our times in the meadow, hi s bedroom, my bedroom. The memories made me smile and made my heart beat erratically.

As I reached a state of semi-consciousness, the pain seemed to fade. My dreamlike state, however, was interrupted as I heard Charlie's heavy and tired footsteps stomp down the stairs. I placed my hands over my ears and started to massage my temples. The noise hurt me.

'Bells?' Charlie whispered.

'In here, pops' I croaked. That did not sound healthy.

'Y'all right?'

'No.'

'Tylenol? Water?'

'Sounds perfect'. I wanted to communicate to Charlie that I wanted the water to be cold, to soothe my burning throat, but he was already gone and I didn't want to strain my voice. I drew the comforter closer to me to quell the wave of shivers that threatened.

Charlie returned, noisily, to my dismay, with a glass of cold water and some pills. My attempt to right myself was pathetic. I had to clutch the backrest of the sofa to gain my balance. I shrugged my shoulders and sat up with my back against the armrest. I reached up for the water and Tylenol. The pills were hard to swallow, but I managed it. With the sudden change of temperature, and the water, my body decided to heat up. Obviously the numerous blankets were too much. I threw off the comforter and attempted to stand up. I stumbled, and walked slowly to the kitchen clutching the glass, my hands tracing the walls in case of a sudden rush of dizziness.

I refilled the water and gulped it down and held the cool class to my forehead. Charlie had already left for work – it had taken me longer than I realised to make my way to the tiny kitchen. Before I knew it, the glass was gone and Edward's stony lips had replaced it. I sighed contentedly – the unspoken pain I was in before had ceased since his presence.

'You're sick. Go back to bed – now. I'll take the blankets', he ordered, harsher than I anticipated and cared to hear.

My suddenly chilled body wanted more than anything to return to my haven of a warm bedroom, but my heart wanted to stay here in the kitchen with Edward. My head overruled my heart, and I found myself stomping up to my bedroom. Ouch – stomping wasn't a good idea. I had to clutch the banister to ensure I didn't fall over. Edward's cool hands were around my waist at once, and he swept me up into his arms. I was in my bed in less than a moment. There was no point in arguing; even a vampire with unnaturally acute hearing couldn't decipher my croaks as words.

Edward set me down as I walked unsteadily toward my bed. My pillows and blankets were already there, placed invitingly in a nest that called to my tired body. All I wanted to do was sleep...

But I had to tell him how I felt. I just had to.


	4. A Visit from Carlisle

I know I haven't updated in a while

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I apologise. A certain person told me to continue, so here I am. That's my mantra: you review, I write. How's that?**

The sleep I fell into was uncomfortable and feverish. All I remember was the fitful tossing and turning my body subjected my mind to. My only comfort was the angel's face that greeted me every time I opened my weary eyes. His body temperature served as both a curse and an aid. Just one cool touch soothed my fevered brow, while another would send me into a fit of shivers.

Much to my dismay, instead of risking my internal body temperature, Edward chose to sit in the rocking chair, pulling it up near my bed.

It was both comforting and disturbing knowing he was there. It was comforting because I couldn't be without him; disturbing because he was so utterly vigilant and attentive. He would fetch me anything I wanted, and have it for me just as the words left my mouth.

Carlisle came by that very day on his way back from the hospital, and told me that I had serious bout of flu. He told me not to worry, that it was going around, and prescribed me some antibiotics. He also told me to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids.

After a week, Carlisle returned. I wasn't reacting as quickly as I should have been to the antibiotics and he wanted to give me a further check up.

Carlisle went downstairs to speak to Charlie quickly. In his momentary absence, Edward came over to sit on my bed. I had tried to persuade him to go, that I would be fine, but wouldn't have any of that.

I knew he was getting restless, and I was guilt ridden that he had been house bound for so long. Alice had told me not to worry – it was his choice, and he knew what was best.

Edward leant over me, careful not to blow cool air into my face. The muscles around his eyes were tight with worry, and his eyebrows formed a 'v' between his eyes.

What really drew my attention, however, was the colour of his eyes. They were pitch black, with only the faintest glimmer of topaz around the edge of the irises. He needed to hunt, and soon.

'You're hungry, I stated.

'It's nothing I can't handle', he replied, almost stoically.

However reluctant I was for him to leave, I knew he had to. I wanted him to be well fed and happy at all times, and seeing him in this state seemed to drive a stake through my heart (no pun intended).

'You should go hunting', I said, not wanting to beat about the bush.

'I said, it's nothing I can't handle', he repeated. His jaw was set, and I knew this would be an issue until I was completely healed.

My train of thought was interrupted when Carlisle returned. Instead of looking at me, he was addressing Edward. Evidently Carlisle had caught the dregs of our 'argument', and was going to add his opinion.

'Edward, we both know that you need to go. I also know that it would be beneficial for Bella's healing if you went – it would be a load off of her mind knowing that you were content'.

'See? I told you', I triumphed.

'Alice and Emmett are already out, up by Bear Creek, I know. Why don't you go and join them?'

'Fine', Edward replied shortly. He glanced over at me, looking deep into my eyes, evidently to see if I agreed. He obviously found something pleasing, because before I knew it, he had jumped out of my window.

'Thanks for that, Carlisle. He needs it, I know'.

'It's hard for him, you know, you being ill. He was in a similar state as you were in the first day when you were sick. He started off like that, and steadily deteriorated before I changed him. I know he doesn't want to have to do the same to you as what I did to him'.

'I know, but he has twenty days until the wedding, and then he really has no choice but to hunt'.

'It's still going to he extremely difficult for him, I know. Please be considerate, Bella, it's going to be much harder for him than you can even imagine'.

I thought of Carlisle's words for a moment, before he asked me politely to turn around.

I shifted myself and pulled the back of my shirt up, giving Carlisle access to my back while he listened to my heartbeat. It was slightly strange to think that he was using the stethoscope as a prop, in case Charlie decided to pay a visit.

Carlisle's businesslike tone brought me back down to earth:

'With these antibiotics, you should be completely better in just a few days'.

I scowled slightly, 'great, that means wedding plans are compulsory'.

Carlisle laughed, gathering his equipment before placing it in his doctor's bag.

'Bye, Bella.' Get well soon'.

'See you, Carlisle. And thank you. For the medicine and Edward, I mean'.

I watched the golden haired doctor go, and realised how selfish I was being. How could I have expected Edward to shoulder all of these responsibilities? The responsibility of looking after me when I had been ill, accompanied with my expectations of his transforming me, overcoming a torturous thirst in the process, was too much. And then awaiting the moment that we would become lovers, when he would be defeating both a craving for my blood and for my body. I was appalled at my egotistical stupidity.

Why didn't I see it before?

Should I change my demands?

**A/N: this is NOT, I repeat, NOT going to be a BellaxCarlisle story. His coming over was an appointment, and her lifting her shirt up was so he could listen to her breathing, etc. I just wanted to clarify. And this is the longest chapter I've ever written!! Wahey!**


	5. Cleansing

BPOV

BPOV

The antibiotics Carlisle had given me had made me exceedingly drowsy, and before I knew it, I found myself in a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, my body felt heavy and I found myself in the same position I had fallen asleep in. I lifted my leaden head up, groaning at the stiffness of my neck, and looked around me.

Everything seemed much the same as before, except that the dreary Forks light had disappeared. It was now pitch black, and I guessed that it was some time in the early morning.

I stood up wearily, steadying myself on the desk chair when I felt a rush of dizziness. I walked cautiously over to the window, careful not to trip over anything.

The window had been kept closed for the majority of the last week, and it was quite stiff. I had to struggle a bit to lift it all the way up. It creaked open and I leant outside, inhaling deeply. The cool nighttime air felt so good against my skin, and I revelled in its unfamiliar freshness.

Leaving the window open, I grabbed my toiletry bag and a clean pair of sweats before heading to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on the highest pressure possible, I stepped into the bathtub, already steaming with the water pulsating down. I closed my eyes, feeling the hot water pound against my back; it felt like it was washing away any trace of sickness.

I shampooed my hair twice and scrubbed my skin until it was red raw, ensuring that any bacteria were totally eradicated. Turning the hot tap off, I turned around in the shower of icy water coming down, rinsing my body thoroughly. The contrast of the cold droplets of water with my flaming skin felt wonderful.

I stepped out of the bathtub, ensuring I didn't slip on any of the excess water, and towelled myself off. I put on my clean, crisp sweats and organised the bathroom a bit so that it would be fairly tidy for Charlie and his morning shower.

I concentrated on each task acutely, trying to prevent myself from thinking too much – I didn't want to invite the inevitable: thinking of my conversation with Carlisle, which exposed my total and utter thoughtlessness.

Returning to my bedroom, I placed my dirty pyjamas in the laundry basket and then began stripping my bed, adding the sheets to the basket as well. I made a mental note to do the laundry, and soon.

I left my room briefly to fetch some clean sheets from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs. Grabbing the first set I saw, I re-entered my bedroom to find Edward sitting on my bare bed.

His eyes were topaz once more. However, instead of being the dreamy liquid gold I so loved, his irises were darker, and much harder.

'We need to talk', he said, very seriously - much too seriously for my liking.

**A/N: I don't know which story I should continue with properly: this one, 'The Past Revisited', or 'Nothing'. Please send me a PM or review to help me decide. It's hard trying to juggle two stories at the same time, and I like both of them equally so I don't know which one to continue!! It is up to you, the reader, to decide. Happy reading!**


	6. Reassurances?

BPOV

BPOV

The wave of panic that washed over me with those four words made me weak at the knees and I fought the urge to crumple to the floor. Instead, I swallowed hard and sat down next to Edward on the bed, still unmade.

Edward stood up and went to kneel on both knees in front of me. taking my hands in his, he looked up at me, his glorious eyes boring a hole into my soul.

'I wanted to let you know how hard it was for me when you were wick. I wasn't going to say anything until I heard Carlisle's thoughts about his conversation with you'.

I looked away, letting out a long sigh that was saturated with relief.

'what had you so worried, love?', he asked, truly concerned. I could feel his eyes attempting to connect with mine, trying desperate to decipher my thoughts.

I put my head down further and felt my face heat up, as a blush coloured my pale complexion.

'I thought you were leaving me again', I murmured.

Before I knew it, we were lying back, full length, on the bed. I looked up at Edward, who was hovering weightlessly over me. he looked deeply into my eyes, and I felt my breathing cease. His eyebrows were furrowed, in both anger and frustration.

'listen to me, Bella. I am never leaving you again. As long as we both shall live, even if it be to the end of time. I will never, ever do that to us'.

He kissed me fully again, deeper than ever before. I could tell by the urgent crush of his lips to mine that he was trying desperately to convey his message.

Before we both lost our heads completely, I pulled away, gasping a little.

'so what were we talking about again? Before my utter stupidity ruined another conversation…'

'bella', his face returned to the same concentrated mask as before. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before plunging ahead.

'that time, when you were ill, passed turtorously slowly for me. every second, I was afraid I wouldn't hear your heartbeat anymore and that you would leave me forever. I was afraid that I was going to have to change you, before either of us were ready. I'm sorry for being so utterly selfish'.

He spoke so fast that I had to concentrate on each word to decipher what he was saying.

'y-you thought,' I stuttered, disbelievingly, 'that I would die from common flu?'

'yes,' he mumbled, in a voice so low my ears strained to hear it. I fought the urge to laugh before I remembered _his _human life, and the reason Carlisle had changed him. The thought made me change from fighting back peals of laughter, to fighting back tears.

Now our roles were reversed, and I found myself comforting him. I shifted slightly so that we wre now both lying on our sides, faces parallel to each other's. my eyes pleaded with his, trying to have the same effect on him as he had on me.

'I'm not stubborn, or stupid enough, I hope, to not go to the hospital if I know I need to', I attempted miserably to stop him wallowing in guilt.

'I love you, and still want to spend eternity with you,' I continued, gaining confidence with every passing phrase.

'whether we were ready or not, I would have asked to be changed. I would have made myself ready, and I'd sacrifice being changed by you to live a blissful eternity with you by my side'.

I grasped his face on either side and stroked his flawless cheeks with my thumbs. Pressing my lips very softly to his, I pushed against him hesitantly, testing to see how I would be received.

I felt my lips smile under his as I knew that he had been lifted out of his melancholy.

As the kiss continued, we pressed against each other more and more eagerly; his hands were now around my waist and mine were tangled in his hair.

I pouted with disappointment when he pulled away suddenly.

'another thing: I don't want you to worry,' he spoke as if there had been no pause in the conversation, 'but Alice has invited the Denali clan to the wedding'.

**A/N: review and I will post the next chapter, which is waiting eagerly on my laptop. ****Note: IT HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS…**

**LionsLamb**


	7. Bruised Lips and Egos

A/N: thank you to all of your reviews

**A/N: thank you to all of your reviews! They really do make my day and encourage me to write… after much deliberation, I decided to change the rating of this story to M. as this has basically turned into my version of 'Breaking Dawn', I have decided to add in several lemons, etc. I hope this doesn't ruin the story for you! Happy reading! LionsLamb**

EPOV:

Her face pulled quickly out of a frown and fell instead into an unemotional mask, although I could read the shock and worry in her eyes.

She quickly regained her composure and looked away, studying the rocking chair behind me.

I, however, wasn't fooled.

'I thought you should know, love, that they are coming. I argued with Alice and Carlisle about inviting them, but decided it was for he best. They are truly like family, after all'.

My attempt to put her at ease had obviously failed. The fact I was so worried about her reaction obviously didn't help the situation either.

'I-is Tanya coming?' Bella asked, her beautiful face tensed with worry.

'I assume she will be, yes, along with the rest of the clan, of course', I tried to speak smoothly to put Bella's mind at ease, but she was not easily swayed.

'Is she pretty?'

I laughed; how could Bella even think that anyone was more beautiful than she? Bella however took my laughter as mockery. She looked horrified. She sat up swiftly, crossing her legs and burying her head into her hands, her hair flowing beautifully across her face.

'Bella', I cooed, trying to sound indifferent even though I was mortified that I hurt her feelings. 'I only laugh at the ridiculous notion of there being anyone more beautiful than you.

To prove my point, I kissed her tense lips tenderly, trying desperately to pull her out of her melancholy.

Pulling her onto my lap, I nuzzled her shoulders smelling the exotic fragrance of her hair.

'And anyway, I told you before, I prefer brunettes', I grinned crookedly, an expression I had known to melt Bella's heart and lift her mood substantially.

It seemed to work, though only by half.

I was absolutely horrified to see that when Bella removed her head from her hands, that her eyes were filled with tears.

'What can I do, Edward, when I see the divine, immortal rival I barely even knew I had?' her words punctured my heart, but she continued before I could convince her otherwise.

'The only way I will feel half as worthy to be with you is when I'm changed, otherwise I'm nothing'.

A pause in her self-deprecating speech gave me a chance to change her mind.

'Bella, if only you could see yourself for what you really are! I wish you could read my thoughts to see how delectably exquisite you are.'

I kissed her suddenly.

'You have no idea how much I want you right now. Every time you touch me, you set my body alight – you have no idea how hard it is to repress my desire when I am around you'.

She smiled half-heartedly.

I decided to take the plunge.

'Bella, I love you. I want you. Right now.'

My words seemed to work in changing her unworthy opinion of herself, even though both of us knew we only had nineteen days until the wedding.

We started to kiss each other passionately, and the temperature in the room seemed to become much hotter. I felt Bella's lips curl slightly underneath mine as we pressed against each other urgently.

Bella resituated herself on my lap, allowing me much easier access to her lips. With the added space, I felt her lips curve even more, and the reason escaped me until I felt my growing arousal. If I had been human, my face would be bright red. I decided it didn't matter, as long as Bella was happy and not horrified, which she didn't seem to be, for sure.

We both pulled away simultaneously, yet reluctantly. Bella was panting for air; her cheeks were flushed a delicious pink and her lips were swollen and red. Her chest was heaving incredibly sexily, while her eyes sparkled and her hair shone.

She was utterly stunning.

The thought of spending an eternity together seemed almost surreal. I knew, in my heart, that it would be inconceivably happy.

For once in my life, I felt that time could not pass quickly enough.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the two author's notes… just reminding you to review! I know it's incredibly irritating, but it really does encourage me to write and update faster. You know you want to; even two little words make a huge difference! Thank you for reading!**

**LionsLamb**


	8. Jacob

BPOV

BPOV

Against my will, I felt myself drifting to sleep. I snuggled closer into Edward's chest, feeling his arms tighten around my waist. Our bodies were touching all the way down, and once again, I marvelled at how perfectly we fit together.

The next morning, I woke up fairly early, although I didn't move or open my eyes. My mind was, for some reason, whirring and analysing the past few weeks.

As I thought, I realised that I was no longer tormented by nightmares of Edward leaving me. My fever, which had initially brought them on, had now vanished, and I was only plagued by a slight cough, which Carlisle had assured me (and, obviously, Alice) would be gone by the wedding day.

My dreams, however, continued to be vivid. One night, it was a particularly steamy dream involving Edward and me. I woke up the next morning to his mischievous and knowing face, and I dreaded to think about what I had said.

Another dream was less frequent, but much more painful. It was my reliving of the final conversation I had had with Jacob, when I saw him strapped up after the newborns war. I woke up from that dream with tears streaming down my face, and Edward's worried eyes looking down upon me. I knew he often wondered about the life that could have been, had I gone for a human.

I scoffed at that thought. Though Edward didn't believe it, I thought of both he and Jake as normal people. They had human emotions, desires and passions. The fact that they were slightly more animalistic or dead than the average person did not make any difference to how I viewed or responded to them.

But those dreams were always torturous, regardless of how human either monster was. I hadn't spoken to Jacob since that fateful day, and I didn't know where or how he was.

On one hand, I was angry with myself for causing him such pain. On the other, I was angry with him for letting something as trivial as my boyfriend's immortality obstruct our relationship to such a degree, whether that relationship be between friends or lovers.

I was sure Edward knew of when my mind would drift back to Jacob. My eyes would generally fill with tears, and I would look down, picking at my nails. The guilt still wracked my body, as I knew that I had made a silent promise to myself that I'd never let Edward see me upset or regretting my choice, the choice that _I_ had made, and the choice that I would never, ever regret.

One thing that frustrated me, however, was the topic of imprinting. How could someone as good, as loyal and as loving as Jacob not find his soul mate? I could see the goodness shining out of my half-human best friend. And yet his humility, the depth of his heart had only hurt him.

And I had been the one to hurt him.

I wanted to Jake to imprint, so badly, even though I didn't know how I would react to it. Would I be jealous? No, Bella, you can't think like that. You'd be happy for him, just how you're happy for Angela and Ben's engagement. Jacob would be able to move on, and leave you behind. That's what you want. You know, in your heart, that it is think of the pain that you went through during Edward's absence – you simply cannot live without him. It's nature's law.

I sighed, and decided to finally open my eyes.

I gasped; Edward's eyes were staring down at me, burning gloriously into mine.

'You were thinking about Jacob Black.'

It wasn't a question.

I flushed.

'How did you know?' I decided that there was no point in denying it, although I was slightly worried at his certainty. I sat up, crossing my legs and leaning back on my arms. My stance appeared casual; I refused to show Edward my defensiveness. I did not want to have this conversation.

'Your sleep talking gave away a lot last night.'

Ah, of course. That was generally the way that Edward discovered the secret inner workings of my mind.

'And what of it? He is – ', I gulped, 'was my best friend.'

Edward sighed, and looked away, his eyes downcast.

I couldn't risk this conversation with Edward again. I always ended up crying, and Edward would feel even worse about my choice. His selflessness always astounded me.

I lifted my hand, placing it gently onto his cheek, and turned his head so that he was looking straight into my eyes.

His face was heartbreaking; his eyes were large and wide, plaintive yet tortured. His eyebrows were raised slightly, and his mouth was pointing ever so slightly downwards. It was a look of utter hopelessness and possible sacrifice.

I decided to take a direct approach in changing his mind.

'Edward, I love you. I'm marrying you in eighteen days. I want to spend an eternity with you. You are everything to me. Jacob – well, Jacob has his own life now. He has to. I've made my choice, and I'm sticking with it.'

I looked straight into his eyes, trying desperately to convey my intention with one look. Edward's worried expression lifted, and I knew that this conversation was temporarily finished.

'You'd better get dressed. Alice called, and she expects you over at my house in thirty-three minutes. Apparently there are a lot of plans to be finalised.'

I groaned.

'Do you promise that you'll stay so we can go over them together?'

'My darling Bella, you know I'd never leave.'

**A/N: I know, I know: more fluff. And there should be more coming in the next chapter! Yay! More fluff! Thank you to Amberglow2 and IsabellaMarieCullen3214 for their worthy corrections and valuable advice! Remember to R&R! More coming soon… LionsLamb**


	9. Invites and Imprints

The Past Revisited, Chapter 9: Invites and Imprints

**The Past Revisited, Chapter 9: **_**Invites and Imprints **_

**By LionsLamb**

I picked my clothes out carefully, choosing something I knew Edward would like me in. I knew that would be something Alice would have bought for me. I guess I took more time with my outfit than usual because I wanted to dazzle him. With Tanya's appearance later in the month, I wanted to ensure that Edward's interests in me, mentally, emotionally, physically and sexually were sustained.

In the end, I chose a pair of navy skinny jeans and a thin woollen sweater in Edward's blue. As I changed in the bathroom, I saw my unused make up box and slathered some mascara on. I laughed whilst figuring out the mascara brush – Alice would be horrified at my attempt, but fiercely proud of my intentions.

After brushing my teeth, I ran a brush through my hair, attempting to tame it, but to no avail.

When I entered my room, I blushed at Edward's expression. His mouth was slightly open and his scorching eyes seemed to be even more intense than usual. Before I even realised what had happened, he was in front of me with his lips on mine. Unfortunately, before I had a chance to respond, he pulled away.

'You're astoundingly beautiful, love.'

I blushed an even deeper red and looked away. He sighed.

'Will you never acknowledge your beauty? Oh, Bella!' he laughed in astonishment.

I shushed him, placing a finger to his lips.

'Charlie', I hissed.

Edward straightened up for a minute and was in the closet as soon as the doorknob turned.

'What's going on, Bells?' Charlie asked gruffly.

'Oh, nothing, Dad. I got a text from Alice which made me laugh, that's all'.

'Okaay… anything planned for today?'

'Um, yeah. That's what the message was about. Edward's on his way over to take me back to his place. I'm discussing wedding plans with Alice over breakfast'.

I flushed – my lying skills had improved substantially since my relationship with Edward had begun.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Edward exited the closet and smiled crookedly over at me.

'Apparently I'm picking you up – better go get the car, then.'

Before I knew it, he was out of the window. I shed, smiling and made my way downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Charlie sitting at his favourite chair at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in hand, reading the Washington Post.

'Anything interesting, Dad?' I asked while rummaging around in the cupboards for a glass.

'Nah, not really. Um, Bells?'

I froze with my head burrowed in the fridge, while looking for the orange juice.

'I spoke to Billy earlier'.

Oh no.

'And?' I replied shortly, suddenly defensive. My plans to remain casual had failed miserably.

'Jacob's come back.'

'Good', I said, slamming the ancient refrigerator's door.

'Billy said Jacob has a new girlfriend. Some girl named Alexandra. He met her while he was away. Billy was asking if Jacob could bring her to the wedding.'

My stomach seemed to have plummeted down to the soles of my feet. My heart was pounding; my mouth unnaturally dry and my breaths were shallow. Who could have invited him? Alice? No. Charlie? No. Edward? Couldn't possibly… ugh.

'Bells, are you okay?'

'Fine, Dad. Fine. Just came as a bit of a shock, you know?' I struggled to keep my voice even.

I looked out of the window, hoping and dreading to see Edward's car standing there. Sure enough, there it was, in all of its silver Volvo glory.

'So, Edward's here. See you later, Dad'.

'Have fun, Bells.'

'Yeah, sure', I said, unusually darkly while heading out of the door.

I heard Charlie chuckle before the door shut behind me.

I walked to the car, taking in deep breaths of the damp morning air, trying, and failing, to calm myself. My eyes were narrowed and I was ready for an explanation.

'Bella? What's wrong?' Edward asked urgently.

'Jacob has imprinted', I said through clenched teeth.

'Oh, Bella. Why are you angry, though?' Edward's concerned expression nearly melted my fury away, but I needed an explanation desperately.

'He wanted another invitation for her'. I enunciated each syllable exactly; making sure Edward understood the full extent of my outrage.

I hear his mouth open with an 'aah' of understanding as the reasons to my strange behaviour clicked into place.

'And you're angry because you didn't know he was coming.'

'No, I'm angry because I didn't know he was invited. I'm angry because my fiancé did it behind my back, without even discussing it with me.'

'Bella, I honestly thought it was the right thing to do – he should have the option of coming or not. Charlie wouldn't let Billy not come, and Jacob would come regardless. Besides, I know I'd want the option if I was in his place'.

I stopped short before starting on an angry rant. Of course, that was why Edward had invited him. I gulped. I felt so awful – how could I have been angry with Edward? He was doing the right thing. Typical. I smiled slightly.

'Bella,' his voice broke my train of thought and my attention snapped back to Edward

'I'm sorry if it upset you. I should have consulted you first,' he paused, 'do you know anything about the girl he imprinted on?'

'No', my anger had subsided a little and I shrugged back into the seat, 'her name's Alexandra and he met her while he was away.'

Maybe I should call him; tell him I knew, tell him I was okay about it, tell him that - that I missed him.

I shook my head, trying to remove myself from my daze. I felt Edward's worried gaze surveying my reactions, trying desperately to read my thoughts. I ignored him; my thoughts returning back to this mysterious Alexandra…

Was she pretty? Did she know about the werewolves? The imprinting? The vampires? Was she Quileute, or from another tribe entirely? Was she even American Indian? My mind buzzed from all of the questions whirring around in my head.

I resolved that I would call Jake tonight, maybe meet him for a soda in the garage. Yes, he'd like that, I thought.

I wanted to talk to him so badly, to ask about where he'd been, what he'd been doing, what Alexandra was like, whether I could meet her…

Too soon, I found myself outside of the Cullens' house. An overexcited Alice, jumping up and down from anticipation, clutching a bulging folder, obviously full of wedding plans and samples, greeted us.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what was to come. Despite my apprehension, I smiled.

'Here goes nothing', I mumbled.

Edward smiled, grasping my hand tightly as we approached Alice.

**A/N: sorry IsabellaMarieCullen3214 – another Jacob related chapter! **

**Please R&R, I know it's tiresome, but I barely got any reviews for the last chapter, and I want to know whether people are enjoying my work or not… this is one chapter I'm actually quite proud of, and I want to know whether I should be or not! Thanks for reading! LionsLamb**


	10. Wedding plans? Nah

Past Revisited Chapter 10: Wedding Plans

**Past Revisited Chapter 10: **_**Wedding Plans? Nah…**_

I stepped out of Edward's car and was immediately grabbed by the arm and dragged into the Cullens' large dining room (put there for show, of course).

Alice pulled out a chair, shoving me into it before dumping the heavy file in front of me. I looked at the front, aghast. It read 'Bella and Edward's Wedding, Part One' in fancy writing.

I whirled around to face her.

'Part _One_?' Alice, how big do you think this wedding's going to be?

'This book is the one that applies to you. Don't worry. But now you have to choose a colour scheme'.

Alice's commanding tone had a relatively unused ring of authority I had never heard before. I was surprised – she was so _small_!

'But, Alice!' I whined, 'you know what I'm going to pick anyway!'

'No, Bella, my visions depend on your decisions'.

I leant back, exhaling forcibly. At once, Alice's demeanour changed.

'Please, Bella? This is all I need you to do', she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

'Fine', I sighed, pretending to be incredibly fed up. The smile on my face, however, gave my mask away.

Flicking through the pages, I decided on a colour scheme fairly rapidly. Unsurprisingly, it was a topaz satin almost identical to Edward's eye colour. I thought of how beautiful it would be on the cummerbunds, bridesmaid dresses and table decorations. My thoughts drifted to how incredibly stunning the liquid gold would match Edward's eyes.

I spun around quickly, looking behind me. Where was Edward?

Alice seemed to have read my mind.

'He's talking with Rosalie'.

'why?'

Alice sighed, and crossed her arms, surveying my face closely.

'He's asking her to consider being one of your bridesmaids'.

I stopped in surprise, my mouth open.

'How did you even know I was—'?

'Oh, please, Bella!' Alice rolled her eyes and flicked back her cropped hair.

Pointing to herself, she said 'Psychic, remember? I saw you trying to form a coherent sentence in front of rose, mumbling and blushing. Edward, in turn, saw my vision and is now speaking with Rosalie. Don't worry, you'll ask her yourself again later'.

'Oh', I said, totally confused and in awe of the vampire gifts around me.

A thought struck me.

'Well what does she say?' I asked.

Alice's marble arms immediately uncrossed as she flung them around me, pulling my stunned form tightly to her.

'She said 'yes'!' Alice squealed, before grabbing the folder and running off, yelling 'Esme!' in the process.

Before I knew it, another pair of marble arms, far more substantial than Alice's, wrapped themselves around me. I felt a pair of cold lips tenderly press against the spot just below my jaw line.

I turned my head slightly so that the same lips could press against my own. I smiled under Edward's smooth touch, although the smile turned into a pout as Edward drew back.

'So I take it Alice told you about my conversation with Rosalie?' he grinned, almost knocking me breathless with his beauty.

I smiled, nodding mutely; my eyes were still locked with his and I could feel y heart speed up considerably when he kissed me swiftly again.

Before he could dazzle me completely, however, I stood up and walked, almost businesslike into the next room, where Emmett and Jasper were playing a videogame.

Jasper was winning by far, as Rosalie's not so subtle advances were distracting Emmett.

I smiled and felt my face redden a little.

'Rosalie?' I asked timidly.

At once her perfect head snapped up to acknowledge my call. She glanced quickly at Edward, frowning a little.

'Yes?' she replied sharply.

'I, um, was just wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids.'

My face reddened further, and I looked down, grasping Edward's hand for reassurance.

Even though I knew Rosalie would say yes, I didn't know what her reaction was going to be like. Would she do it graciously? Would she be happy to do it? Or was she only doing it for Alice and Esme's sakes?

'You don't have to if you don't—' I started, but she began to speak before I could finish.

'Bella, I would be honoured'.

I glanced up, and was startled to see her right in front of me.

I grinned, and was met with a genuine smile right back.

'I guess you'd better go find Alice, even though she already knew your response', I said.

Rosalie chuckled darkly.

'Oh no, not yet'. She jerked her head back towards a swearing Emmett, who had just lost the game miserably to Jasper.

'I have some business I need to finish first'.

I felt my face burn as I slowly realised what she was saying. I cringed slightly. Rosalie and Emmett had started kissing passionately on the couch. They stood up, and Rosalie wrapped her legs around Emmett's waist. He walked them up the stairs, and even blindly, the movement was unceasingly graceful.

I pulled my eyes away from the slightly unpleasant sight, only to see both Edward and Jasper cringing.

I squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly, trying to drag his mind away from the goings on upstairs. I heard Jasper gulp, before muttering something about going to find Alice.

I smiled at Jasper's sheepish expression before turning my attentions back to Edward.

'Okay, so, back to wedding plans'.

Edward's pained expression seemed to melt away as his eyes met mine. I grinned inwardly at the effect I seemed to have on him.

'Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Angela are all bridesmaids, correct?'

Edward nodded resolutely, although the humorous look in his eyes told another story. I ignored him, continuing.

'Carlisle is your best man, Jasper the ring bearer and Emmett is doing the sermon'.

Edward nodded again. I sighed before collapsing, exhausted, onto the couch.

'And you, love, are my beautiful bride', Edward said, cuddling up next to me on the oversized settee.

I blushed slightly at his comment, although my embarrassment was immediately forgotten as his lips touched mine eagerly.

Wedding plans were over for the day, that's for sure, I thought, before surrendering to my future husband's sweet caresses.

**A/N: well there it is: Chapter 10!! I think Jacob and Alexandra will be the subject of the next chapter, so you might want to skip out on it, IsabellaMarieCullen3214!! **

**A reminder to R&R! **

**Thanks for reading, LionsLamb**


	11. Pancakes and Heartaches

Sorry for the delay - work deadlines, exams and family problems got in the way

**Sorry for the delay - work deadlines, exams and family problems got in the way. Enough of this – onwards! Happy Reading! LionsLamb**

**The Past Revisited Chapter 11: **_**Heartaches and Pancakes**_

I woke up and sat up suddenly, pushing my hair out of my eyes. I looked around wildly, trying to figure out where I was. I recognised the golden bedcover and realised I must be in Edward's room. I squinted as I tried to remember what had happened before I passed out, obviously exhausted. In failing that, I looked for Edward.

He wasn't in his usually spot next to me on the oversized bed. I stood up, wavering slightly and looking at the clock, which read 6.34am. I knew Alice would have called Charlie to tell him that I was sleeping over. I took a glance in the mirror, surveying my sleepy form.

My eyes were red and bloodshot; my nose wrinkled in disgust at my reflection; my clothes were wrinkled and I probably smelt disgusting. My hair? Oh God – it looked like I had walked through a hedge backwards. Not good.

I decided to go look for Edward and then have a shower. I walked over to the bedroom door and jumped back in surprise as it burst open. Alice barged in with a bright, yet determined expression on her face.

'Edward's hunting. He'll be back in a few hours. Esme's making you breakfast. I, meanwhile, am going to try and find some miracle product to sort out your, ahem, bird's nest there'.

I laughed guiltily as Alice raised her eyebrow in a very appraising way.

I walked carefully downstairs to the kitchen, watching my feet and gripping the banister to ensure that I wouldn't have to wear a cast underneath my dress.

I entered the kitchen, blinking a few times; it was very bright in the sun-filled kitchen. My vision clearing, I saw Esme in a flowered apron placing a plate of pancakes on the breakfast bar.

I smiled gratefully at her and hopped onto the stool, stubbing my toe in the process.

'Shoot!' I cried, 'and thank you, Esme, these look delicious!'

Esme smiled warmly. 'It's nothing, Bella. Still a bit sleepy?'

I nodded helplessly while tucking into the pancakes, which were, of course, absolutely perfect.

'Oh, Bella. Are you not sleeping? Worrying?' Esme's beautiful looked at me, obviously concerned.

I debated for a minute whether I should tell Esme my troubles about Jacob. She would be more accepting, of my situation, I thought, and yet would totally support and understand any doubts I had.

I described my dilemma about seeing Jacob or not. Esme listened to me acutely, nodding and 'mmming; and 'aahing' in the right places.

When I had finished my various heartaches and pancakes, Esme took my plate and started to speak:

'I think that you should go and see Jacob, or at least make the call. I'll make Edward understand. Anyway, he loves you too much to disagree with any of your decisions. He'll probably be pleased if you went to see him. I mean, in my opinion, it'll be good for you to get some closure to see how happy he is. It'll make you feel better about your decision, and any 'renovations' you might have later'. She smiled coyly.

I grinned back at her before removing myself carefully from the high stool.

'Thank you, Esme. You have no idea how much it helped'.

She smiled at me again and I suddenly found myself in her arms, swathed in her sweet scent.

'We love you, Bella – all of us; I hope you know that.'

'I love you all, too. No matter what', I smiled again, blushing a little bit as we pulled away from the embrace.

I walked up the stairs quickly, eagerly anticipating the hot shower, and happy about my decision.

I entered Edward's room hearing frustrated muttering and a rummaging sound coming from the bathroom. I paused for a minute, waiting for Alice to see my phone call to Jacob, and then the sudden disappearance of my future, which could only mean one thing: an interaction with werewolves.

I leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom, my arms and legs crossed. I watched as Alice snapped out of her reverie, her face becoming animated again.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to me, looking doubtful.

'Are you sure, Bella?'

I walked over to her, sitting cross-legged next to her, wrapping my arms around her petite form.

'Yes. I'm sure', I said forcefully.

Her active eyes surveyed my face frantically; her expression was slightly downcast.

'I won't be able to see it'.

'I know', I said, faking the sympathy in my voice. I was secretly glad that it was going to be private, even if the outcome was painful. I didn't even know if I would speak to Edward about the conversation.

'Now, Alice, I need to shower. I shtiiink – pee-yoo!'

Alice stood up, the box and its contents, which had been sprawled over the bathroom floor, already tidied away.

'Okay!' she said brightly, 'I'll go choose your outfit!'

I rolled my eyes as I watched her leave and closed the door with a loud snap that surprised me slightly.

I undressed quickly, eager to get into the jet of hot water.

How would I ask him if I could see him?

I gulped – would he even pick up the phone?

I frowned slightly as I shampooed my hair.

As the familiar strawberry scent permeated the air, my worries disappeared and my tensions eased. I luxuriated in the lathering of my body and smiled blissfully as I watched the bubbles slide down my skin before disappearing down the drain.

Turning the water off, I reached for the towel. I wiped myself off and walked into Edward's room, shivering slightly at the contrast in temperature.

I looked over at the bed. As I had expected, there was an outfit laid perfectly out. Jeans and a t-shirt. Alice strikes again.

I drew on the jeans and pulled on the t-shirt with some difficulty. Looking down, I swore. Both items of clothing were skintight.

I attempted to run a brush through my hair and checked my appearance again in the giant mirror. Good – I looked fairly presentable.

Hanging up the towel, I walked downstairs again. I sat down on the couch and reached for the phone, dialling the familiar number. Esme and Alice had obviously gone somewhere else, very discreetly giving me some privacy, which I appreciated.

I took a deep breath as I heard the phone ring once, twice, three times. I was about to hang up when a deep voice resonated out of the receiver.

'Hello?' it sounded different, more fulfilled, with a distinct tone of hope, and happiness.

'Jake?' I asked tentatively.

'Bells! Um, hi…' I was relieved to see that he sounded happy, even though I could tell it was going to be an awkward conversation.

'Um, I heard about Alexandra, and I just…' my voice trailed off as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger (a trait I had picked up from Edward), frustrated with myself at the lame start. This was _not_ how I had played it out in my head.

I decided to get straight to the point.

'Well,' I started, businesslike; 'I think this new girlfriend needs the best friend's seal of approval before you do something stupid, like sleeping together'. I was surprised at how bold I was being.

I could almost hear the grin that spread across Jacob's face.

'Come over now. We can have breakfast together and then go for a walk on the beach'.

'Okay!' whoa, Bella, don't sound so eager! 'See you in five?'

'Definitely. Can't wait!'

I hung up the phone, a grin spreading across my face, just like Jacob.

**A/N: R&R and you get a quote from the next chapter!! Thanks for reading! LionsLamb**


	12. Why Jacob?

I'm not going to bore you with excuses for the tardiness

**Making the chapters longer… **

**I'm not going to bore you with excuses for the tardiness. Here goes! Happy reading! **

**LionsLamb**

**Past Revisited, Chapter 12: Conversations with a Werewolf**

After hanging up the phone, I took a deep breath, trying to contain the smile spreading across my face. I couldn't.

I skipped across to the Cullens' mudroom, grabbing Edward's car keys and throwing on my old anorak. The clouds looked saturated and I was sure they would unleash a torrential rainstorm later on.

Hopping into the car, I pulled away easily, surprised at the sensitivity of the Volvo's gas pedals and brakes. I jolted down the Cullens' driveway, before careening down the winding road to the highway.

The way to Jacob's house seemed to have burned itself into my mind. Even though I hadn't been there in several months, I remembered the journey like the back of my hand.

My thoughts were on Jacob as I crossed over the Quileute border. My euphoria at his positive reaction was wearing off, and I now had butterflies in my stomach as I decided how to greet him. A hug? A handshake?

Before I knew it, the Volvo's tyres were squelching in the mud outside Jake's house. It looked much the same as before; ramshackle, small, and yet very cosy – well loved, Billy called it.

I cut the engine, and collected my thoughts before stepping out onto the grass taking in Jacob's familiar mud-splattered VW Rabbit parked alongside the porch.

I slammed the door, and trudged up the well-worn path to the Blacks' front door.

I barely even raised my hand to knock on the door before it was wrenched open.

There he was: Jacob.

We stood there for a few seconds, surveying each other closely.

If I were an innocent bystander of the scene, I would have wondered what he was thinking of me, this plain, brown-eyed childhood friend. As I wasn't, his reaction didn't even cross my mind. I was shocked at how he had changed, physically and emotionally.

He had matured even more than I could have imagined. He had grown more into the man that I had dreamed of. His shoulders were broader, and he was even more built than previously. His chin was unshaven, and the stubble suited him very well. His hair was much shorter, cut into an attractive buzz cut that showed off his chiselled jaw well. The biggest difference, however, weren't physical. He radiated happiness. From the broad smile spread across his face to the familiar twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle that had disappeared as soon as I had rejected him.

'Oh, Bells'.

Before I knew it, my face was pressed into his hot russet skin. I revelled in the closeness, the warmth, and the relief that he wasn't mad, that he had taken the first step into closing the gap between us.

'Hi, Jake', I mumbled into his chest.

We stood like that for a long time, rocking back and forth, our breathing in sync. He had obviously missed me as much as I had missed him, and I was glad for it.

It seemed much to soon when he pulled away. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he bent down to my level, looking deep into my eyes.

I couldn't look away. His electric chocolate eyes seemed to be burning into mine, much like Edward's did.

I knew my face tightened when I thought of Edward, and prayed that Jake wouldn't notice.

Alas, he did.

'_He_ doesn't know you're here, does he?'

Tearing my eyes away from Jake, I looked down, shaking my head.

'Well that just makes it all the better!' Jake shouted.

I looked up at him, bewildered.

He winked at me, 'I love tricking bloodsuckers'.

I frowned, and Jake looked apologetically at me. I was too excited about seeing him to make it into a big deal, but let him know how it hurt me.

I took a deep breath, meaning to steer the conversation into less dangerous waters. I knew that if an argument was started over the Cullens, I could never forgive myself, and neither could Jacob. I couldn't waste the little time I had with him before my change and my wedding.

'So. _Alexandra_, eh?' I asked, looking at him and poking him in the ribs with my elbow.

That would so bruise.

Jake automatically brightened up. His face seemed to become much more animated, brighter. His eyes shone and the broad grin I so loved was at once emblazoned across his tanned face.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to run.

But I couldn't.

So it was true, he had imprinted.

_I_ would be the only one wondering whether I had made the wrong choice. _I_ would be the only one thinking about what would have happened had I gone for my werewolf. The visions of the small dark-haired children we would have swiftly evaporated.

I forced myself to think of Edward, and in my concentration, my eyes closed and my jaw clenched.

'Bella?'

Jacob's warm eyes looked up at me anxiously.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine_, I chanted trying desperately to convince myself. _Brighten up, Bella. _

'Sorry. So, tell me about her'.

'Oh, Bells…'

Jacob looked up at the cloudy sky. He looked like his heart was about to burst, brimmed to the full with happiness.

And then I heard all about her. And, as much as I hated to admit it, she sounded perfect.

Half Native American, she was a trained mechanic, working from a young age at her father's garage just outside of the reservation. She was smart, too. She was going to take a place at a specialist school in engineering, but turned it down to live with Jacob on the reservation. And, she was beautiful, of course. He reiterated that fact several times to me.

Though, by all means, I should have been incredibly jealous, all I could do was admire the girl. She had been thrust into the imprinting process without having any idea of what it entailed. She had had no idea of the implications of being a werewolf, the pact to protect the people, whoever they may be.

And, although it was unspoken, it was clear that Jacob had told her about me. And I almost preferred it that way. It meant that he would be truthful. He would be trusted, and happy.

All of the suffering that I had put Jacob through was now finally for something. He now had something, someone, to live for.

'Wanna go for a walk?'

I nodded, grateful again that he had taken the first steps in bridging out relationship, however short-lived it would be.

Instead of taking my hand, as he would have done, he placed his arm around my shoulders, and I hugged his waist, desperate to be as close to him as possible.

We walked silently, each of us deep in thought.

'When are you becoming one of them, officially?' Jacob asked, his jaw suddenly tense.

'After the wedding', I murmured.

Jake nodded astutely and then went to sit on the driftwood tree, hanging his head in his hands.

'Jacob…' I pleaded.

'Look, I've explained this to you before, and frankly I'm glad I chose him. What would have happened if I chose you and then you imprinted? I would be alone. I would be broken. And now both of us are happy, both of us are getting what we each wanted in the first place. Frankly, I cannot wait to meet Alexandra to reiterate what I already know – you're perfect for each other'.

I took a deep breath after my rant and went to sit next to Jacob, trying to wrap my arms around his wide chest.

'I know, Bells. But it's not about that. I'm a werewolf – they're my natural enemy, and I'm meant to try and protect those around me to the extremes to shield them from harm'.

And, of course, he was right.

'You're coming to the wedding, then?'

'Can't wait. I can bring Alexandra, can't I?' his forehead was creased in worry. I knew it'd be hard for him to be in the midst of his enemy without someone to soothe his worries.

'Of course, silly! That was one of the reasons I came here!' I slapped his shoulder playfully.

I swivelled around. A car of some sort had obviously just pulled up to Jacob's house. A car, most probably, that held Alexandra.

'Is my truck really as loud as that?' I asked, trying to hide my nerves.

'No', Jacob said mischievously. I smiled, pretending to be relieved.

'It's louder'.

Jake gripped my hand, standing up to his full height, and started walking quickly back towards the house. I had to jog slightly to catch up with him.

As we stepped towards the clearing, I spotted a rusty blue old station wagon. I smoothed my hair and pulled down my t-shirt.

Jake let go of my hand and ran to the dark haired girl stepping out of the car, before jumping on Jacob, pressing her lips to his. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and as he lifted her up, I could see that they were long and thin, encased in grey, grease-smeared skinny jeans. On her feet was a pair of beaten up red converse.

I walked over to them, and cleared my throat. As they extricated themselves, I felt very awkward and out of place, and craved Edward's reassuring touch.

I glanced at Jacob, and suppressed a giggle at the goofy smile spread across his face; he looked like a lovesick puppy. Dragging my eyes away from his plaintive face, I looked at Alexandra. Jacob was right: she was beautiful.

Her long, waist-length hair was raven-black, so dark it had a bluish shine. Her lips were full and swollen from the kiss and her cheeks slightly flushed. Her face was perfectly in proportion with a delicate jaw, graceful neck and high cheekbones. Her skin was lighter than Jacob's, and even more beautiful – it was honey coloured. The most striking part of the angelic face were her eyes. Her irises were bright celery green, flecked with dark brown. Her eyes were lined with thick lashes, giving her an ethereal and sexy aura. She exuded confidence, making me feel totally inferior.

Holding out a hand, she smiled warmly at me, her eyes animated and bright.

I was almost captivated by her eyes and left her hand hanging for a while before coming to my senses and shaking it readily.

'Hi'. Her voice was husky and sexy.

'Hi', I replied, rather shakily.

_Pull yourself together, Bella. _Be the cool best friend. The sooner this is over, the sooner you can be back with Edward.

'So… tell me, how did you and Jacob meet?'

The promise of seeing Edward again soon gave me an incentive to talk to this beautiful and intimidating creature. I grabbed her arm, linking it with mine and walking towards the ramshackle house.

As she retold the story of finding a naked, and very handsome, boy at the edge of the forest next to her father's garage, I couldn't help but laugh. She also mentioned that he was exhausted, hungry and depressed. I glanced down guiltily before returning to my collected façade.

We had pancakes cooked to golden brown perfection by Alexandra, who clearly knew her way around the kitchen. I had three; Jacob had eighteen, all smothered in maple syrup.

The chatter flowed freely, spattered with hearty laughter. I have to say, she was wonderful. Funny, sensitive and obviously smart and influential businesswoman – she told me how she quadrupled the profit from her dad's business by also offering a car wash and upholstering service. She was also utterly devoted to Jacob, kissing him fully every time she dumped a pancake onto his plate.

'Why Jacob?' my words came out harsher than expected, and I sounded rude and jealous. I backtracked, 'I mean, were you freaked out at the imprinting thing?'

She thought for a minute, before sliding into Jacob's lap.

'Bella, I only dated a few times before I met Jake. I found it inane and useless. I came to the conclusion that I would know when I met the man of my life. And I did!' she added before kissing Jacob quickly.

'Besides,' she leaned forward, looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eye, 'he's really good in bed'.

I had to laugh at that, however uncomfortable it made me.

I left a few hours after that, eager to get back to Edward, and much happier than I had been before.

As soon as I drove into the garage, I was met by Alice's worried expression.

'Are you okay? How was it? How was he? How was _she_?'

I smiled before enveloping her small frame in my arms.

'It was fine'.

And I truly meant it.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Do you enjoy the longer chapters? Tell me, please!**

**LionsLamb**


	13. Anyway, I think it's sexy'

Chapter 13: 'Anyway, I think it's sexy'

**Chapter 13: 'Anyway, I think it's sexy'**

I found myself wandering up to Edward's room with a calm, almost beatific smile on my face. My rendezvous with Jacob bad been better than I had ever dreamed, and I was sure that Alexandra was good enough for him.

The familiar gold and black tones of Edward's room were comforting, and along with the emotional stress of my day made me sleepy. I lay down on the giant bed, fully clothed, and rearranged myself into my normal dormant position. Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep, restful sleep.

My dreams were vivid, yet blissfully happy. They documented my future with Edward, my transformation and beyond. Alice's enthusiasm about the wedding had obviously rubbed off on me, too as I dreamed about the long walk down the aisle, my concentration focused on not falling. I finally seemed to have no trepidation about the wedding, now that my score with Jacob was settled. I was almost looking forward to the day that was so near, and yet so far.

I awoke to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me almost cautiously, with his face carefully arranged into a cultivated façade. I knew that he must have been worrying himself about my visit to Jacob. Surely the fact that I was here, healthy and whole, was proof enough of my love for him?

I slithered over to Edward, arranging myself carefully in his lap and kissing him fully on the lips, hoping to convey my message of reassurance.

At once, I could feel his lips curve into a smile underneath mine and I knew that any worries that had been plaguing him had been eradicated.

'If this is the reward I get every time I go hunting, I should go more often', he joked, his stone arms wrapping around me, pulling me ever closer.

'Mm' I replied incoherently. I fumbling with the fastening on his shirt, and with every open button, I would press my lips to the patch of newly unearthed, milky skin.

Ever since Edward's and my conversation concerning our 'compromise', we had been practising, as such, pushing each other a little bit more during each 'session'. I don't think either of us really minded, and it was good to both practise and push our self-control.

His thirst was for my blood, but mine was for him – every inch of him. We had started to sit together in different states of undress, for him to start adjusting his senses to my exposed skin, and for me to get accustomed to his breathtaking beauty without fainting dead away.

I yanked the shirt off his sculpted arms and leaned my suddenly overheated cheek to the icy planes of his perfect chest. His head ducked down to kiss my hair and then nuzzled into my neck, his hands fiddling with the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up over my head smoothly.

Edward pulled himself up so that his beautiful head was leaning against the multitude of pillows, and I was lying on top of him, every inch of our bare skin touching.

Shuffling up so that our faces were level, I pressed my lips gently against his forehead, his nose, each cheek and finally his marble mouth. Our lips moved as one for a while as our mouths opened slightly. I moaned involuntarily into the depths of his mouth; his breath smelled so _good_.

Immediately, he turned to stone. I sat up so that I was straddling his lap, surveying him carefully. His eyes were a darker topaz than I had ever seen before, and were looking at me underneath his long eyelashes. He looked hungry, but not for my blood – for me. I gulped.

At once, a stunning grin spread over his face, taking my breath away.

'Get back here' he growled playfully, once again cradling me in his arms as I settled back into my original position.

Our kissing resumed more passionately than before. We had reached a new level and I didn't think that there was any turning back.

Edward flipped us over so that my hair spread over the golden pillows. He drew away, and I felt my face fall slightly into a pout. My dismay was immediately disbanded, however, when I felt his icy lips make a trail to my collarbone, then down to the valley between y breasts.

I gulped again and immediately stopped breathing – we had certainly never been here before.

Edward inhaled deeply at my sternum, and I knew that my heart immediately responded to his sensuous touch. He glanced up at me, looking for approval. Obviously he found it, and, running his nose along the curve of my right breast, slid an icy hand underneath my back, lifting my torso up enough to undo the deep purple bra I was wearing.

Immediately, I blushed. Was he in control? Was he sure? Heck, was I sure?

Too late, I shrugged as he removed the garment casually, chucking it to the other side of the room.

My blush deepened at my new state of undress, and I started to cover myself with my hands.

'Don't, please, for me, love,' Edward's velvety voice cooed, pulling me out of my state of insecurity.

_Breathe, Bella_ I told myself. _Pull yourself together; show Edward the confidence, even if it's not there._

I lifted my chin up defiantly and thrust myself at Edward, giving him a deep, slow and sensuous kiss. Stroking my tongue across his bottom lip, I pulled away, taking a gasp of air before reattaching my mouth to the dip below his ear.

I paused slightly – what was the deep rumbling noise I heard?

I opened my eyes and sat up straight, looking at Edward directly.

'What's that?' I asked.

'What?' he replied. Although his face looked innocent, his eyes masked something else.

Shrugging, I returned t his neck, and sucked on his earlobe again, my tongue swirling around it. There it was again, the same noise.

I pulled away. He looked at me with the same guarded expression as before.

'Bella, I honestly don't know what you're talking about'.

'Humph', I shrugged, hiding my true curiosity. This time, instead of sucking on his earlobe, I ran my tongue around the outside of his ear and, placing a hand on his chest, dragged my teeth down to his nipple.

I heard the sound again, even louder than before and felt a vibration deep in Edward's chest reverberate against my fingertips. It sounded like a growl, but was lower, more relaxed. Was he… purring?

'Mr Cullen,' I addressed him with mock formality, 'I believe that you are purring.'

Edward looked down, ashamed of something. His head was turned away from me so that I couldn't see his eyes; the eyes that I knew always betrayed his true feelings.

'Don't be embarrassed!' I pleaded as the reasons behind his downcast expression clicked in my mind. My words didn't alleviate the sad look in his eyes and I decided to take a new angle.

'Anyway,' I eyed him coyly, 'I think it's sexy', I blushed.

Suddenly I found myself lying back on the cushions again, Edward's topaz eyes burning gloriously into mine, the crooked grin I so adored on the cusp of being released.

'Are you sure?' he asked playfully.

'Why wouldn't I be?' I replied truthfully, 'I'm the one making you purr!'

His lips his mine at full force, reinstating the passionate embrace we had been in before.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair. His hand trailed down my side and he drew a line across my stomach, between my navel and the top of my jeans. Although his hands were cold, his finger seemed to leave a burning trail against my already heated skin.

I shuddered involuntarily at his gentle caress, and felt my hands fumble again with the button of his jeans, suddenly a bit too tight for him.

Smiling to myself, I reached for my own trousers. Standing up, I wiggled out of them, leaving the irritable garment in a heap on the floor. I suddenly felt very exposed in the tight fitting, fancy 'French knickers' that Alice had bought for me in the same indigo colour as my bra had been, and was utterly surprised at my boldness.

I blushed again; Alice must have known that this 'session' would go this far and had dressed me accordingly. I was both eternally grateful, and incredibly embarrassed.

Climbing back onto the bed, I ignored Edward's gaze, climbing on top of him once more and tracing the musculature of his chest lazily with my forefinger. He laid back again, eyes closed, looking blissfully at ease. I surveyed him casually, marvelling at the inviting 'V' drawing my eyes down to his open jeans.

What did I do to deserve such a man?

I lay down next to Edward and he turned to face me, tracing a delicate path from my breast, dipping into my waist and climbing the crest of my hip before returning back.

I grinned back at his scrutinizing gaze.

'We have barely spoken a word this whole time' I breathed.

'I didn't know that what we were doing needed words, love'.

I smiled, surveying him under my lashes. We lay there for a while, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes.

My curiosity got the better of me as I asked, 'do you want to know what happened with Jacob?'

He looked at me carefully, his eyes narrowing a bit. Taking a deep breath, he replied honestly, 'only if you want to tell me'.

I snuggled closer to him, pressing my lips to his stony chest as I recounted my day at La Push. Every so often, I would glance back up at him, trying to decipher his reaction. His face was carefully arranged into the unemotional mask I knew so well, although his liquid gold eyes seemed to have hardened slightly as I spoke of my animalistic best friend.

When I had finished, I kissed his chest again, pressing my cheek against his ever still heart.

'I'm glad I went, even though it was difficult', I started my conclusion. 'It was good for me to see his happiness myself to get some closure.

'The worst part about the whole thing, though', Edward's eyes flickered down to mine, patiently awaiting my next sentence, 'was not being able to see you. Seeing him with her, so blissfully happy, made me mourn not having you next to me the whole time'.

His hard eyes softened again, melting my heart which fluttered, as if on cue, as he pulled me up for another extended kiss.

**A/N: God, isn't fluff just fantastic! This is if my first time at writing anything close to a lemon, and I have to say that it's SO MUCH FUN!! I have finally overcome writer's block and time management issues, for this week at least. Yay! I'll try and update once more this week.**

**Are the longer chapters good, or bad? Let me know!**

**LionsLamb**


	14. Tears of Time

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Time Flies**

The time flew past quicker than I could have ever imagined. I guess it was a mixture of my nerves and of my anticipation of the wedding night and onwards. Before I knew it, it was time to go pick up Renee and Phil at Seattle airport. Edward had offered to come with me, but I decided that I should do it alone. He insisted that I take his Volvo, and I complied; I wouldn't want to be stuck at the side of the highway with my red truck's bonnet steaming into the cloudy sky.

As I sped through the green forests of Washington, enjoying the lightness of the pedals and the quietness of the engine, I reflected, smiling to myself, on Charlie and Renee's reactions.

We had decided to tell Charlie first; Edward had said that he would give us a better idea of Renee's reaction. I agreed – Charlie had seen Edward and I on many an occasion, and hopefully wouldn't be too surprised at our apparently 'snap' decision to get married.

As we walked up to the ramshackle house, I tried desperately to hide my left hand, or at least the ring that emblazoned it. Edward stood on my right, holding my other hand gently, giving it a squeeze as we walked into the shabby kitchen, opening the door using the familiar old key under the eave.

I sat in Edward's lap until Charlie's arrival, where I moved to the seat next to him. Edward, in turn, moved his chair closer to mine so that his hand could grasp mine easily.

My heart seemed to freeze as I heard Charlie noisily hang up his gun and kick off his boots. I was sweating bullets and was acutely aware of the patches of sweat accumulating under my arms. Not letting go of Edward's hand, I folded my free arm around me, simultaneously hiding the ring.

Charlie started when he saw Edward and I sitting there, obviously awaiting his arrival.

'Hi, Dad' I coughed nervously, my voice shaking.

'Kids', Charlie grunted his acknowledgement

'Chief Swan', Edward addressed him, 'we have some good news'.

Charlie immediately straightened up from rummaging around in the refrigerator. Edward had stopped addressing him by his work name long before. Charlie glanced around, surveying my sweaty forehead and uncomfortable stance in contrast to Edward's cool composure, masking his worry, I felt.

'I have asked Bella to marry me,' Charlie's face paled, but Edward continued nonetheless, 'and she has agreed. Now, I know that it is generally customary to ask the girl's father for permission beforehand', Charlie grunted, looking disgruntled, 'but knowing how stubborn Bella is and I believe she would have said yes, regardless of your reaction'.

Charlie muttered something incoherently, and although my human ears didn't pick it up, I know Edward's did and he smiled.

Charlie looked directly at me, catching me slightly off guard.

'Bella, is this true?'

'Yes, dad. And before you say anything, I want you to know that I love Edward', I squeezed my fiancé's hand as I spoke, 'and no matter what you and mom decide, I'm marrying him'.

Charlie thought for a moment, eyebrows creased pensively. His face immediately brightened up, and much to my surprise, he started to chuckle.

'Fine with me, Bells. But you're telling Renee. I have no say in this one, honey!'

I smiled mockingly at him with false gratification and stood up to wrap my arms around Charlie's wide shoulders, letting go of Edward's hand in the process.

'I love you, dad', I whispered into his ear. Charlie's grip tightened a bit.

'I love you too, Bells'. As I pulled away, I could see that Charlie's eyes were wet with tears. He was as uncomfortable with emotions as I, and it broke my heart to see him cry, even if it was for a happy cause.

'Edward, you take care of her; I know you will'. Edward nodded seriously and then smiled lovingly at me, immediately making my heart flip.

'Don't worry, Charlie. I'll never let her go' Edward grinned honestly.

I smiled again when I returned back to my present surroundings. My face was wet with tears that were drying rapidly as the wind whipped past me through the open window. I knew it was going to be much harder for Charlie to let me go than Renee. Charlie had been alone since mom left him, and only had company when I had come to stay with him. I was concerned for his health, and made a mental reminder to call every week to ensure that he was doing okay, physically and emotionally.

Both Edward and I were astounded at Renee's reaction, however. When I called her, I told her directly, not wanting to beat about the bush, and winced as I waited for her reply. Instead of the berating I had expected, I received an unsurprised, unflustered Renee asking me for Esme's number so that they could discuss wedding plans together. Renee had rambled on for a while, telling me how she really wasn't surprised; the time Edward and I visited her obviously had made its mark. She had mentioned several times how much happier we looked than she and Charlie had before their big day.

Lost in my memories, I found myself pulling up to Seattle's giant airport much quicker than I had anticipated. Finding myself a parking spot in the 'short stay' multiplex, I headed to the 'Arrivals' gate.

When the floods of people started pouring out, I stood on my tiptoes looking excitedly for my mom's familiar face. She found me first, however, and I was nearly knocked over by my mom's exuberant hug, followed by Phil wrapping his arms around the two of us, nearly losing his balance without his crutches.

Mom's face was bright with anticipation as she demanded to see the ring.

I thrust my hand at her, blushing slightly. I knew that Edward's ring was absolutely magnificent, and sometimes I felt upstaged by it.

'Oh, my goodness, Bella,' Renee cooed, 'where'd he find something like that?'

'It was his biological mother's', I replied.

Renee looked up at me. 'That's a big statement, Bells'.

'I know, Mom. I just love him so much it's inconceivable', I said, my face crumpling slightly as I felt a burning threatening behind my eyes. I knew that my mom would be watching me very carefully this trip, and she looked at me piteously as the tears threatened to spill.

I had to take a deep breath before helping them with the bags as Mom filled me in on the wedding details she had gone over with Esme and Alice. I swear to god – they knew more about this 'do' than I did!

Renee's eyebrows rose as we approached the car.

'Edward lent it to me', I explained. 'He didn't want me taking my truck in case it broke down on the way'.

The trip back to Forks went by quickly. My mom's chatter filled the silence. The Cullens had offered to pay for a hotel room in the nicest place in Port Angeles, the Slug and Lettuce. It was a small B&B, but it was very comfortable and clean and more than substantial for the week. I had a feeling that Renee would be spending most of her time at the Cullen house anyway, going over wedding plans again with Esme and Alice.

Our first stop was to be the hotel. We would drop Phil off there to let him unpack and get settled in while my mom reinstated her old bonds with the place she had left almost eighteen years ago. After leaving Phil outside the modest entrance to deal with the bags, we sped to Charlie's house.

I had decided from the beginning to wait in the car, wanting to avoid the painfully awkward conversation I knew would stem from their meeting. I fiddled with the air conditioning and tried to flatten my hair, anything to keep my mind from wandering to what could be happening inside the kitchen -- the kitchen that hadn't changed since the Swan women's departure long ago. I thought wistfully for a moment, contemplating whether Renee would notice how much Charlie was clinging onto the past.

When my mom came out of the house, the spark she had possessed beforehand had been dampened slightly, and she was quite quiet as we wound our way through the forest to the Cullens'.

Renee had the same reaction to the majestic white house on top of the long, sloping drive that I had – utter amazement. Even in the cloudy weather, it seemed to shine like a beacon, the brightest thing all around, though it was surrounded by thick forest.

As we pulled into the garage, mom's eyebrows rose slightly as she noticed the other expensive cars that graced the large, converted barn, but she didn't say anything about it. At least, not yet.

We walked in through the side door, entering the kitchen where we met a gloriously beautiful and maternal Esme wearing a frilly apron, chopping tomatoes and stirring something that smelt delicious on the stove.

Esme flashed me a stunning smile before greeting Renee warmly, inviting her on a tour of the house. Renee immediately relaxed – it was hard not to with Esme around – and the mothers fell into a comfortable chatter as they climbed the stairs.

I waited for Edward to find me, closing my eyes and sniffing deeply into the pot that was bubbling happily on the stove. At once, I felt a pair of substantial marble arms wrap themselves around my shoulders and felt a delicate kiss on the top of my hair.

I turned around, looking up at him, standing on my tiptoes for another kiss, this time on my lips. He smiled slightly and kissed my nose before planting his mouth fully on mine. Edward lifted me up onto the countertop and I wrapped my legs around his waist and entangled my hands into his hair, wanting to prolong the moment for as long as possible.

We continued like that for a while, until both of us pulled away, panting heavily.

'Where's everybody else?' I asked, breathless.

'Carlisle and Jasper are hunting, Alice is into wedding plans upstairs and Rosalie and Emmett have gone away for a bit'.

I frowned, biting my lower lip. 'Why?' I asked.

'They generally do that before one of us has a big occasion or event', Edward grimaced slightly, and 'Rosalie always misses not having the attention showered on her, so Emmett takes her away for a special 'Rosamett getaway''.

I chuckled into his chest and he placed an icy finger under my chin, pulling my head up for another kiss. This time it was gentler, and much more tame, as our mothers came in, arm in arm, laughing gaily.

'So, kids, what do you have planned for your bachelor parties?' Renee asked suggestively.

I immediately flushed, while Edward remained calm and composed, as always.

'Alice thought she'd stay in with Bella and Rosalie. She said something about renting some 'man candy movies' and celebrating Bella's last night as a 'single woman'' Edward finished, rolling his eyes and chuckling slightly.

'Emmett, Jasper and I are going to go for a camping trip. Of course, we'll be back in plenty of time before the wedding!'

Renee's mouth popped open slightly – obviously she had just been worrying about that specific problem.

'Now, however, Bella and I are going to go and spend as much time as possible with each other before being separated by our overly zealous siblings', Edward grinned before picking me up, throwing me gracefully over his shoulder and heading upstairs.

After a few steps of squirming and squealing, I decided there was no point in fighting. As soon as we got out of view of the excited matriarchs, Edward ran to our room, placing me down in the centre of the bed and climbing predatorily so that he was hovering over me.

My body, the traitor that it was, of course responded immediately. My heartbeat sped up, cheeks flushing and overheating. Instead of letting my body's involuntarily reactions affect the moment, I tried playing the seductress. I surveyed Edward underneath my lashes, biting my lip and spreading my legs casually, hopefully inviting him in.

He took to my invitation very well and threw himself at me. All coherent thoughts I had were gone. All that filled my mind now was Edward. Edward's hands in my hair, Edward's lips on mine, Edward's tongue – well, we'd certainly never done _that _before. I had moaned involuntarily into his open mouth, which had caused him to stroke my bottom lip with his tongue.

_Breathe, Bella…_

I pulled away, gasping as I saw his expression. His eyes were that deep, molten gold again and he looked like a human in the throes of passion, although the perfect icy planes of his face were clearly nowhere near simple humanity.

Before I really knew what I was doing, my hands flew to the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his magnificent chest. I swear to god, the effect of his naked skin was enough to send me over the edge alone.

His hands were at the buttons of my blouse, which had suddenly flayed open, displaying my pale, milky skin contrasting with the blood red bra Alice had insisted upon me wearing, accentuating the curve of my breasts, I had noticed.

I fiddled with Edward's belt buckle, pulling his slacks over his hips, which revealed his surprisingly boring navy cotton boxers. I knew Alice did most of the shopping for Edward – would she really have gone for something that dull?

Edward kissed down from the slight hollow at the base of my throat to my belly button, his icy tongue running around the edge before dipping slightly into it. He rested his chin in my navel, looking up at me in all of my sweaty, red glory with a warm and loving smile on his face.

'I love you' he said honestly, his great golden irises melting my heart.

I chuckled at the way his head bobbed up and down when he spoke. Leaning over, I whispered in his ear 'I know'. I blushed again – I hadn't realised in bending down, I was giving him a great view of my cleavage. Great, just great.

Leaning back again, I burrowed into the pillows. At once, I felt Edward's cold hand delicately placed on my shoulder as he planted another delectable kiss on my lips. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and all worries about my body vanishing by each sweet caress.

Edward's icy fingers burned a trail into my skin as they delicately hovered across my stomach down to the fastenings of my jeans. He undid the button and zip deftly and I lifted my hips up to let him take them off. Running his hand back up my leg, he squeezed my butt slightly.

I hesitated. It was kind of weird, and very un-Edward like.

He stopped, pulling away, surveying my reaction.

'Come back here', I growled, grabbing the roots of his hair and pulling his head down to mine again. I felt his delicious lips curl into a smile under mine, which quickly followed suit.

We flipped over in one of those almost disconcertingly quick movements of his so that I was sprawled across the length of his body. Pulling away simultaneously, we looked deep into each other's eyes. His eyes seemed to bore into mine, and I found it impossible that he couldn't read my thoughts – his gaze seemed to penetrate my soul, seeing right through me.

His mouth curved up again into his breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile that made my heart stop and then continue beating at twice the rate as before.

All at once, his face fell as he said seriously, 'Renee'.

I scrambled around, trying desperately trying to find my clothes before my mother walked in on me half naked with my shirtless, trouserless fiancé, soon to be husband. I almost jumped up and down in excitement – I wasn't necessarily excited about the wedding, but I was for sure anticipating spending eternity with him.

I already had buttoned up my shirt, and was hopping around clumsily, trying to pull my legs into my jeans. Edward was, of course, already immaculate dressed, although his hair was more mussed than usual.

By the time we heard the brisk knock on the door, we were fairly decent, although I think the unnatural flush of my cheeks and wary look of my eyes might have given us away.

Edward opened the door and Renee's eyes widened, taking in the expanses of his room, and the messed covers on the bed. Renee grinned knowingly at Edward and me, causing my skin to flush red, again.

'Bella, are you going to show me the dress, or not?' she smiled.

At once, Alice had appeared behind Renee ordering Edward out, advising him to 'go for a walk or something'. I know that Alice had tried desperately not to think of the dress hanging in her closet while Edward was around, as she really wanted it to surprise him. She had foreseen his reaction when he saw me at the beginning of the aisle, and had told me that she had never seen him so moved before.

Alice led Renee and me to her bedroom, and then into the walk in closet which just happened to be bigger than my room at Charlie's house.

'Strip, Bella' she commanded. I sighed wearily and began to unbutton the blouse, flushing slightly as I remembered the last person who had undone it. I stepped out of my jeans, leaving them as a pool of denim on the floor. I drew the dress up over my legs, wiggling slightly as it passed over my hips. I turned around, lifting my hair up over my shoulders so Alice could deftly do up the many buttons. She bent down to place my feet in a pair of high shoes covered in silk. The soles were bright red and there was a fancy French name written in gold silk on the inside.

'Um, Alice, how do you say that?' I asked, feeling exceedingly stupid.

'Christian Louboutin' she snorted, as if it was obvious.

I turned around to show the two women in front of me my appearance. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to see their reaction.

'Oh, Isabella!' Renee sighed. I glared at her for her use of my full name, but immediately stopped as Alice turned me by my shoulders to look in the mirror.

I was shocked – the _woman_ in the mirror didn't look like me! She was ethereally tall, her long, shiny mahogany hair cascading down her back, with a few tendrils falling forwards, curling just underneath her breasts. Her cheeks were flushed, although the rest of her skin was milky, matching the white lace that met at her breasts, forming a 'sweet heart' cut. The neckline was wide, and accentuated her sloping shoulders. The sleeves were tiered, and the skirt long with a lace train connecting to the veil. I looked like something out of the 'Anne of Green Gables' era. All that filled my head was Edward's facial expression when he saw me in it.

I grinned and turned again, throwing my arms around Alice and Renee.

'No, careful! We have to take the dress off first!' Alice said, panicked.

I stepped out of it again, pulling on my jeans and grabbing a t-shirt from Alice's closet – the blouse was too difficult to keep on taking on and off.

I blew Alice and Renee a kiss before heading downstairs to find Edward. I jumped as Alice came creeping up behind me, saying that Edward had gone hunting and would be back in 'exactly twenty three minutes'. She winked at me before dancing gracefully upstairs; once again, she knew more about me than I did.

I sighed and fell back onto the couch and jumped again as I saw Esme on the couch.

'Bella, what are you going to get Edward as a wedding present?' Esme asked gently.

A wave of icy water seemed to have washed over me as the shock gripped my body.

'W-wedding present?' I asked, astounded.

Esme just smiled at my reaction. 'Yes. I had expected that Edward wouldn't tell you; he's still getting over the thought of having you to himself. I just thought you should know…'

My shock slowly turned to worry. 'Thank you, Esme. Do you have any id-'

She cut me off, chuckling slightly, before I could finish my sentence.

'Sorry, Bella, but I'm not giving you any hints. I know Alice has seen it, though', she said, eyes twinkling.

I shouted my gratitude as I ran up the stairs, screaming 'Alice!'

'Yes?' she chirped.

'Have you seen anything about my wedding gift to Edward?' I whispered, incredibly flustered.

'Yes, but I'm not telling you anything. You have to figure this one out yourself. Sorry!' she said as she headed back into her bedroom, presumably showing Renee the bridesmaids' dresses.

I growled, grinding my teeth and headed to the office, turning on the computer. I searched eBay, Amazon, everywhere. There was nothing, nothing at all that I thought would be suitable. I did, however, take note of the shiny silver MP3 player that Edward would definitely love for a birthday or Christmas.

As Alice passed the door, she called out to me, 'instead of searching the internet, take a trip into Port Angeles' antique book store'.

I stood up, hastily turning off the computer and grabbing Edward's car keys. He had obviously gone by foot.

I sped to Port Angles quicker than I normally would have, but my mind was whirring, racking my brains. I had no idea what to give him. What do you give to your soul mate that already has everything?

I pulled up into a space in front of the store. My entry was marked by the tinkling of a hidden bell and I was then hit by a rich, musky scent. The dark shelves looked incredibly inviting and I started to browse. Most of the books looked like they would fall apart if I removed them. Now that I was in this incredible place, I had a rough idea of what I was looking for. Preferably something that was first published around Edward's date of birth or 'death', something that mirrored our own relationship, maybe? I frowned – most of the books written in those days reflected the war raging in Europe, and not tragically happy love stories.

As I was looking through a fairly good copy of Kenneth Grahame's 'The Wind in the Willows', something caught my eye. It was rusty red, leather bound. Gold lettering emblazoned the front. It read 'The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux'. I gulped while looking at the half title… it was a first edition, published in September 1909. Edward would have just had his eighth birthday. This was it – I knew it.

I strode confidently to the cashier, clutching the book carefully. This was to be the first time that I would use the credit card that the Cullens had given me, and I felt a twinge of remorse; this present was meant to be from me, and therefore I should be paying for it. I asked for the card back and handed over my debit card instead.

The cashier gave me a look, raising his eyebrows impossibly high, and then shook his head as he processed the payment. Wrapping the book up in brown paper and twine, he handed it to me with a wry smile.

I drove back to Forks slower than my outward journey had been, mulling happily over my purchase. The storyline of 'The Phantom of the Opera' certainly mirrored our own - a forbidden lover story of a normal girl and a beautifully scarred 'phantom'. The only difference, of course, is that Christine didn't go for the other, normal choice – she went for the 'monster'. My heart ached as I thought of Edward's view of himself. He couldn't see the absolute beauty and goodness he radiated. He thought he was selfish. I sighed; if only he knew how much I loved him, how much my life had improved to before I had met him. The revelation I had had after we came back from Italy, surely, was enough to convince him?

As I wound up the Cullens' drive, I glanced at the dashboard clock and gasped – it was much later than I had anticipated. Dinner time, I smiled dryly as I entered the house. I wondered what the Cullens would do with the extra food. There would be five of us, I calculated. I just had to make sure that Renee was focusing on something else and not on their slightly unorthodox eating habits.

When I entered the house, I heard bubbly chatter coming from the dining room. I walked in, standing in the doorway. I know my face betrayed my shock at seeing the Cullens eat, and the surprise quickly changed in to embarrassment as I thought of the sacrifice they were making for me.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

'Mmm… Esme, this looks delicious!' I exclaimed while piling my plate high, ensuring that there wouldn't be much left, decreasing the chance of Renee pushing second helpings on everybody.

'Thank you, Bella' she said, eyes twinkling.

'Hungry, Bells?' Renee asked.

'Yeah, I'm bushed. I forgot to have breakfast…and lunch…'

'How come?' Renee asked, obviously implying _something_.

'I had to go run an errand in Port Angeles and got swept up in a bookstore, _Mom_', I replied icily. Her implications had suddenly become obvious to me – she assumed I didn't eat in the morning because of morning sickness, as such. Ugh. If only she knew the truth, I smiled to myself.

Carlisle's crisp voice pulled me out of my daydream.

'When are you exchanging wedding gifts, kids?'

Edward grinned in reply, 'hopefully tonight'.

I nodded stupidly, my mouth full of scalding tomato sauce.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully and I was itching to go up to Edward's room to give him my present. Esme obviously noticed my impatience and whispered for me to go upstairs and wait for him there – she would deal with the dishes and my mother.

I thanked her silently and rushed up to the office, book in hand, and closed the door with a sharp 'snap'. I fumbled around in the drawers, finally finding an envelope and writing paper. I smiled sadly as I remembered the last time I had written Edward a letter – when I was sacrificing myself to James.

I took a deep breath and put my pen to the paper, trying to portray the intensity of my emotions about him onto paper.

'Edward,

It's difficult for me to write this, because I don't think my feelings for you can be put into words, only actions.

I love you – more than anything. I'm ecstatic at becoming your wife. I am waiting with true impatience until the moment that I become your one and only.

You, of course, already had my heart, my mind, my body.

I cannot wait for forever.

Bella'.

I signed off simply, not knowing what else to say.

Licking the envelope and sealing it, I left the front blank and slid it underneath the twine holding the wrapping together.

I skipped to Edward's room, preparing myself for waiting for him, but found him already on the bed, rummaging through his bedside table drawer – the same drawer he had taken my ring out of all that time ago.

I greeted him with a kiss and went to sit down next to him, cross-legged. I placed the book in front of my legs and waited patiently for him to stop looking.

Turning towards me, he smiled, holding something behind his back.

'Yours or mine first?' he asked teasingly.

'Simultaneously?' I suggested.

I handed him the package at the same time as he gave me a navy blue box tied with a red ribbon. All of a sudden, my boring brown paper packaging seemed incredibly insignificant.

Casting my fears aside, I carefully undid the ribbon and lifted the lid. There were two ancient envelopes inside with 'Edward's wife' written in two different styles.

I took one of the envelopes, opened it and started to read.

My eyes filled with tears at the beautiful words printed across the page. The sheer sentimentality and romanticism of it made my heart soar as the tears overflowed, dropping onto the gold bedspread.

--

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! I want to know what you think – review, please! **

**LionsLamb**


	15. Presents

Chapter 15: Presents

**Chapter 15: Presents**

The first letter I had picked was written on a piece of thick parchment. It was beautiful, the texture was rough beneath my fingers, and the creaminess made the black letters pop. I had to make sure that the tears that were streaming down my face didn't ruin the delicate paper or the painstakingly neat handwriting.

'Chicago, 29th June 1918

Dear Edward's future bride,

I don't know whether I will ever have met you, or whether we will ever meet, as the sickness has gripped my body and, despite my prayers, I believe I will not be present for much longer.

This letter is to give you my blessing and my love before your marriage. As you will know, Edward is a stubborn man. Don't let that fool you, however. He is one of the smartest people I know. His soul may be laced with obstinacy, but that is only because he wants what is best, whether it be for him or for you.

God bless you both, and grant you many a happy year.

Edward Masen, Sr, your future father-in-law'

I glanced up at Edward as I finished reading, but he wasn't watching my reaction; he was reading my letter slowly, taking in every word. He seemed to be glowing in ecstasy, and I felt that he would be crying if he could. His face bore the same expression as he had when I had agreed to marry him – an expression so happy, it made my heart soar with joy.

Smiling despite the tears streaming down my face, I opened the other letter carefully. It was written on the same paper as his father's had been written, although the ink was a deep green and the writing fragile, as if the person's hand had been shaking. My hands were quaking with emotion, and I had to focus hard to read out the beautiful words.

'Chicago Memorial Hospital, 3rd September 1918

I apologise for my script, but I am writing this in the hospital, and I struggle to hold the pen due to the illness that wracks both Edward and I. if my son manages to survive, I want you to know about him, my Edward. I have tried my hardest to bring him up as a gentleman, and if he fails you, I apologise from the depths of my heart and soul.

If he has decided to marry you, then I guarantee that he loves you with all of his heart; as you probably know, Edward doesn't rush into things. And although he is stubborn, please, my dear child, do not break his heart, for although he may appear strong, his soul is delicate. He only takes down his stoic façade among those he trusts, those he loves, and my dear, I hope that you will be one of those lucky people

I hope that you two will be as happy as Edward's father and I have been, and I pray that your love will last for eternity.

Please, love my son as he loves you.

Elizabeth R. Masen'

I stared at the heart-rending words for a while, letting them sink in. his parents' love was overwhelmingly intense. It increased my flow of tears, and to prevent myself from ruining the paper, I looked at Edward, who always put my heart at ease.

He was now looking through the book in wonderment, the brown paper and letter placed carefully next to his knee. I put the letters tenderly back into their respective envelopes and put them back in the box, closing it securely.

I crawled into Edward's lap, closing the book in his hands and laying it aside on the bedside table. He wiped my hair out of my eyes and kissed the tears off my cheeks. I burrowed into his chest as he held me closer. We rocked in sync to an unheard rhythm, breathing in each other's scents.

I looked up at him, the tears still flowing freely, and smiled, overwhelmed at the intensity of both of our reactions.

'Thank you' he murmured into my hair, pulling me close again, kissing the top of my head.

'Thank you', he whispered, his voice fraught with emotion.

I lifted my head so that he could kiss me on the lips.

He complied as we continued our rocking.

**A/N: very short, I know, but the next chapter will be much longer. And it's up now! LionsLamb**


	16. Down the Aisle

Chapter 15:

**This is the last time I'm going to be able to update in a while, I'm just warning you. I was overwhelmed at the number of reviews I got – approximately every one in ten people are reviewing! That's spectacular! I'm going to try and write the wedding night's **_**events**_** this weekend (waggles eyebrows), although I'm not making any promises… **

**Enjoy!**

**LionsLamb**

**Chapter 15: The Big Day down the Aisle**

The days leading up to the wedding were hectic, although not as busy as I had expected. Alice, the super-organised vampire that she was, had sorted out everything in advance, so that there was no pre-wedding rush. Of course, her foresight prevented anything that would have gone wrong from going wrong, and anything that we would have needed was already supplied. Renee was shocked at how incredibly efficient Alice was. Of course, I declined to tell my mother of Alice's special gift, or that fact that she didn't need to waste time eating or sleeping. The caterer was flabbergasted, if not irritated, at receiving calls at four thirty in the morning from Alice, telling her to ensure the eggs on the day were fresh; of course, they weren't, and the poor woman had to go out and get more.

I woke up early on my wedding day. The late summer rain was falling softly, and looking up at the thick blanket of deep grey clouds, I knew that there would be no worries about the sunlight exposing the Cullens' well-guarded secret. I got up out of bed and went to sit on the expansive leather couch, hugging my knees and looking out of the glass wall onto the mountains in the distance.

My thoughts reflected what would have happened had I not come to Forks. Would I have met Edward? Would I have even known that vampires and the like existed? Would I be getting married today? All of the answers seemed to have been no, and I shivered, grateful that I had made that snap decision of coming to this rainy little town.

My life without Edward would have been exceedingly dull, I thought. I would have gone to college in a big city and completed a degree in literature. I maybe would have dated a few times, but found no one particularly appealing or special. A job would have been found, perhaps teaching or in a publishing company, but all in all, my life would be unfulfilled and definitely not exciting.

Maybe on a summer visit up to Forks, I thought, I would have met Jacob again, or even Edward, and our relationship would have stemmed from there. I wondered if I would have ended up with Edward anyway. I thought about whether Jacob would be with Alexandra. The answer was no, again. I closed my eyes in guilt – the only reason he met her was because of me rejecting him and then running away.

I swallowed hard, hugging myself tighter.

I was surprised that Alice had not come bounding into my room, sending me into her bathroom to do my hair and make up. Thinking harder, I realised that she would have seen this reflective moment of mine and would not have wanted to disturb it, for which I was grateful.

I sighed, uncurling myself and went to shower, hopefully rinsing any worries I had away. Stepping into the steaming hot jet of water, the heat immediately seemed to relax the tension in my shoulders. After washing the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair, I remained standing in the steamy shower, eyes closed, revelling in the tingling of my senses as the hot water pounded down.

Instead of reaching for one of the white fluffy towels, as I usually would have done, I stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and stood stark naked in front of the mirror lining the back of the door. I surveyed my body critically, taking in the changes that had occurred in the past three years.

Before I left for Forks, although my hormones had been raging, puberty had not officially begun. My hips were still narrow and my breasts small. Now, however, my hips had widened, waist narrowed and my breasts grew, giving me a pleasant hourglass figure. My long legs seemed to be in proportion; I no longer had the too long limbs and too long body that had plagued my pre-teen years, fuelling my klutziness even more.

The Cullen boys had gone out last night to go hunting. I know Edward was trying to build up his self-control and subdue his thirst as much as possible before tonight. I was excited about it, but also quite afraid. Not afraid that he would hurt me, as such, just terrified about his reaction if he did. Even if everything did go smoothly, would he be satisfied?

My thoughts were cut short as I heard Alice calling my name as the bedroom door slammed shut. I sighed and grabbed the bathrobe hanging on the hook by the sink. Tying it tightly around me, I headed out, the steam billowing out behind.

'Good, you're awake', Alice grinned, 'but of course, I already knew that', she winked.

I sighed dramatically and followed her into her expansive bedroom. A salon chair was set up, surrounded by several hair dryers and straightening irons. I groaned, but she dragged me to the chair, setting me up comfortably.

I snuggled into the seat, readying myself for the long, torturous process. Alice started to brush my hair out, detangling the knots with ease. I closed my eyes, revelling in the gentle touch as I leaned my head back.

When she had finished removing the tangles, she set to work with the super-powered, giant hairdryer. I gulped audibly.

When she had finished drying my hair, I gasped as I looked in the mirror. My hair stuck out about a foot on either side of my neck, and seemed to surround my head in a cloud of brown.

'Alice, I look like I've been electrocuted'.

She giggled, her laugh ringing out like bells. She brandished the straightening iron at me, smirking as she started to heat it up.

My hair now looking fairly passable, she started to curl the ends and then brought a mass of locks up, so that they cascaded down my back. I smiled – now this is what I called a wedding hairdo.

She motioned for me to stand up and untied the robe. Unashamedly, I dropped it, stepping into the white lace bra and underwear set she had laid out for me. Alice had already forced me into a full leg, armpit and bikini wax, apparently 'for Edward'. Surprisingly, the whole experience hadn't been as painful as I had expected. The effects had been incredibly satisfactory and the redness had faded after two days. I also appreciated it; Alice knew much more about _that_ kind of stuff than I did.

'Bella!' I heard the jeering, joyful voice of my mother. She burst into Alice's room, camera in hand.

'MOM!' I screamed, 'what do you think you're doing in here?'

'Helping my daughter get ready for her wedding', she said with nonchalance as she snapped a picture of me standing in my underwear, looking very exposed and feeling very vulnerable.

Ignoring my mother, I smiled at Esme warmly, who returned my greeting.

Alice just thrust some sweats at me, ordering me to put them on. I looked at her questioningly: I was not wearing this to my wedding. What was she thinking?

She rolled her eyes at my puzzled, almost disgusted, expression.

'You can't _eat_ in your wedding gown!' she informed me, as if it was obvious.

I blushed – it was sickeningly obvious.

The women headed downstairs. Everyone was chattering happily, except for me. I was starting to get nervous; what if I tripped? What if Charlie didn't let me go?

I slowed down, deep in thought as they entered the kitchen. Alice took me aside and looked at me honestly, 'Nothing happens. Don't worry about it, Bella', she said as she danced through the door, rubbing her hands convincingly as she looked at the breakfast spread.

I tried to quell the butterflies in my stomach by overeating. I managed a huge stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup, scrambled eggs with cheese and two pieces of toast saturated in butter before Alice stopped me. Staring at me pointedly, she told me frankly that if I kept binging as I was, I wouldn't fit into the wedding dress and I _would_ have to wear my sweats to the wedding.

I stuck to orange juice after her brusque statement, sipping it occasionally. The butterflies hadn't gone away and my nerves grew - I was starting to feel nauseous. Swallowing hard, I inhaled deeply and went to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water.

As soon as I went back into the kitchen, all the women were around me, shimmying me up the stairs, back to Alice's room. That salon chair was going to mould to the shape of my butt if I kept sitting on it.

Alice brushed my hair out of my face and ran over my skin with an icy face wipe. I looked at the packet – it looked expensive, and when I looked at the instructions on the back, I just shook my head, laughing slightly.

'Alice, all this has in it is alcohol and cucumber extracts. For goodness' sake, what a waste!'

'Well, Bella', Alice began pointedly, 'seeing that I don't have to worry about the cleanliness of my pores, I don't really buy skincare products often, do I?'

I shuffled down into the seat, feeling embarrassed.

'Close your eyes, oh future sister-in-law' Alice joked.

I complied and waited as she did my make up. She didn't do much to my skin – Edward apparently just 'looves' the colour of my skin – and concentrated mostly on my eyes. Dark lipstick, apparently, would make me look like a whore, which would ruin the 'virginal effect of the dress', according to Alice. **(I actually said this to my god sister, as she was getting ready for her wedding!) **Apparently, however, the dark lipstick wouldn't matter – it wasn't as though I had to fake the 'virginal effect', Alice continued whilst brushing on some pearly gloss.

'I won't have to take it much longer' I joked liltingly as Alice giggled.

She laughed again, although this time, the humour was laced with a twinge of sadness. I studied her face quizzically in the mirror, but she refused to make eye contact with me. Immediately I started to worry.

'Alice, what happens?'

'Nothing… it just might be later than you think, Bells'.

I gulped, not wanting to press the topic further. As she applied the eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara (and… blink… blink… blink…) I thought. What could she possibly mean, it might be later than you think?

I cast my thoughts aside as Renee and Esme came into the room, joined by Rosalie.

I greeted Rosalie from my seat, asking her how the 'Rosamett' time had gone. She grinned wickedly, and I felt myself blush.

'Come on, Bella!' she called, 'come help _us_ get ready, for a change'.

I grinned and hopped out of the chair, linking arms with Alice as we followed Rosalie into her room. I gasped as we entered – I'd never been Rosalie's room before. When Edward had referred to Rosalie and Emmett as the more 'physical' couple, I could see what he meant. This room wasn't a bedroom - it was a boudoir. A deep red paint emblazoned the walls, contrasting with the black hangings on the enormous bed.

'Custom made', Rosalie grinned, nodding at the bed, 'to fit Emmett'.

I smiled in response and followed her into her dressing room, which was a similar size to Alice's. I felt that I had to cover my eyes, as everybody got dressed. I was surprised at the lack of intuition. I felt bad for Renee, getting changed in front of these beautiful, immortal beings, but she didn't seem phased, of which I was proud.

I had chosen a topaz colour satin for the bridesmaid dresses, which of course looked beautiful with Rosalie, Alice and Esme's eye colour. The shoes were the bridesmaids' choice. Esme had taken the simple route: plain pumps, covered in the same material as the dress. Alice of course, dressed to the nines in platform pumps with a stiletto heel. Rosalie had gone for something more classic – the softest gold leather shoes with a peep toe and the highest heels. which showed off her never-ending legs. Angela was coming around later – she was moving in with Ben today, and unfortunately couldn't make it for the 'getting ready' part. I was secretly glad – I know it would be slightly painful having to get ready around these divine beings. She would meet us here an hour before the service would start.

I was very pleased with Alice's choice of Renee's 'mother of the bride' dress. It had an empire line and the waist was cinched with a dark turquoise satin ribbon, and from there, pleated aqua chiffon flared out, skimming over Renee's 'thunder thighs' as she liked to call them. The skirt ended just below the knee, ensuring modesty, although the neckline was low enough to show a bit of cleavage. Her shoes were perfect: the exact same colour in satin as the ribbon at her waist, except for the same red soles as mine. The heels were high, but not too high and I was truly proud of my mother – she looked radiant. She was definitely happy, laughing as Alice applied some lipstick and a stripe of liquid eyeliner.

I felt a look of fear cross my face as Alice turned to me, smiling wickedly as she said 'your turn'.

The bridesmaids pushed me to Alice's room, and all 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' when Alice unzipped the dress from its dry cleaner's bag. Stepping out of my sweats, I wriggled into the dress, careful not to tear any of the delicate lace. I put on the shoes, swaying slightly as I got used to my extra height. Being in a house full of graceful vampires had rubbed off on me, and I hopefully wouldn't break my neck in these shoes.

I glanced at the clock, and swallowed – it was two thirty and I had roughly an hour left until I walked down the aisle. I had an hour left until I became a wife. I had an hour left before I saw Edward again. The thought of Edward in a tuxedo made my pulse race and I blushed slightly, holding my head down.

The next hour passed in a flurry. Angela's arrival, of course, was terribly exciting, as I hadn't seen her in a while. She looked gorgeous in the liquid gold of the dress – it highlighted the metallic tints of her hair and brought out the honey tones in her skin.

And then it was time. I walked down the stairs slowly, carefully not to step on the front of my dress, while Alice bunched up the veil and held it up high, out of the way, behind me. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I saw Charlie standing there, pacing uncomfortably in his new suit.

His eyes filled with tears when I got to the bottom.

'Oh, Dad! Please don't cry, otherwise I'll cry and Alice will get me for ruining my make up!'

'Sorry, Bells,' he whispered, 'but you really do look beautiful – like a woman'.

I blushed gratefully, squeezing his hand.

'Thanks, dad. I appreciate you doing this to no end', I smiled.

His crinkly grin made the back of my eyes burn as I put my hand on his arm after he brought the veil over my face. We had decided to hold the ceremony in the back yard, and Alice had constructed a walkway with a flower-covered stage at the end. _Thank god the rain had stopped_, I thought_. Concentrate Bella. Don't fall…_

As the music started to play, I heard the shift in everybody's seats as they turned around. I blushed immediately as the doors opened. There were gasps of shock and amazement as Charlie and I made our way slowly down the flower-covered aisle. I didn't look too carefully into the crowd, although Jacob's huge bulk wasn't hard to miss. He was standing there with Alexandra, radiant in a red dress, and Billy in an old brown suit. I smiled at them warmly, and saw them smile back.

The rest of the wolves I knew were there, although I didn't seem to notice them – the treaty had been called off for the day, as I had insisted vehemently that they come.

I smiled shyly at our old school friends, Mike and Jessica among them, but all niceties were abandoned when I saw Edward at the end of the aisle.

He was breathtaking.

The black of his suit contrasted beautifully with his unnatural shade of hair and pale, pale skin. The topaz cummerbund and bowtie, however, brought out the burning gold of his eyes. The expression of his face is what made my breath catch in my throat – I saw so many emotions in that beautiful face of his: pride, love, desire and undeniable happiness. He seemed to be glowing.

Before I even knew it, Charlie was handing me over. As I smiled at him, the tears in his eyes brimmed over as he went to sit next to Renee and Phil at the front. My admiration for Phil grew by tenfold as he put his arm around Charlie, trying to comfort him.

I drew my attention away from Charlie and looked into Edward's eyes, my heart immediately speeding up. Edward smile grew as he heard my heart's erratic reaction.

'My dearly beloved…' Emmett's voice boomed.

The rest of his words were drowned out as I looked into Edward's eyes; their intensity still astounded me.

The only time I really registered what was happening was when Edward answered Emmett with a sincere 'I do', before slipping the plain gold ring on my left hand.

'Do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?' Emmett asked majestically, 'and don't say no!' he whispered to me humorously.

'I do'. The tears that had been threatening to spill for the past two hours flowed over as I pushed the ring over Edward's long fingers.

'You may now kiss the bride', Emmett said with a tone of finality.

Edward needed no further encouragement. As he lifted the veil, the intensity of his eyes seemed to grow until they were burning into the depths of my very soul. His fingertips gently touched my jaw, and I felt his thumb delicately caress my cheek, which reddened in response. As Edward leaned forward, he kept his eyes open, as if he wanted to remember that moment.

As usual, when his lips touched mine, my heartbeat sped up to an erratic pace. Our mouths opened, and the smell of his breath was enough to send me over the edge. My hands reached for his waist lightly, touching the waistcoat underneath his jacket. His lip ran across my bottom lip as he pulled away, his golden eyes darker than usual.

He grabbed my hand lovingly and I gathered my skirt in the other hand, following him down the aisle. He looked back at me, the crooked smile stopping my heart.

The reception seemed to fly by. The cutting of the cake was awkward – I had to shove a piece down Edward's throat, much to his distaste, although he played along beautifully.

As the notes to my lullaby came on, the tears once again, overflowed as Edward led me to the dance floor. I stood on his feet, like we had done before as he held me carefully to his body. The effect of the lullaby combined with Edward himself was overwhelming, and I clutched myself to him, desperate for his cool tenderness.

My face was burning with embarrassment as I danced with Charlie. Neither of us really 'took the lead', as such, so we were left swaying awkwardly in the middle of the floor, totally upstaged as Edward glided around us, Esme in his arms.

My dance with Carlisle was much less painful – he was as graceful as Edward, carefully taking the position of my feet into account. I felt like I had been through all of the men at the party. I had a song with each member of my new family, Phil, Jacob and even Mike. I have to say that I was relieved when I could finally return to Edward's safe embrace.

We were greeted by the various other members of Forks, before Edward murmured 'there's somebody who wants to meet you' and steered me towards a cluster of tall, beautiful women, who were in a huddle, assumedly gossiping. I gasped as I realised who he was talking about – the Denali clan.

I smiled shyly as I met each one, shaking their cold hands and kissing their smooth cheeks. The butterflies returned as I met the statuesque strawberry blonde at the end of the line.

She must have been at least five foot nine, with long, thin legs that were shown off in a thigh high emerald dress, clashing beautifully with her unnaturally hued hair. The plunging neckline only accentuated her creamy skin and pert breasts. My eyes travelled up her long, graceful neck to see her face. High cheekbones framed her almond shaped eyes and the straight nose drew a straight line down to her full, naturally red lips. I gasped – she was just as beautiful as Rosalie, and even sexier, if that was possible.

'Hi,' her voice was surprisingly deep, husky and very alluring, 'I'm Tanya. You must be Bella…?'

'Y-yes', I stuttered, 'I've heard a lot about you'.

'Yes', she spoke flawlessly, 'you really seemed to have _captured_ Edward's attention' she spoke with an edge and I detected a tone of… was that jealousy?

'Nice seeing you again Tanya, as always. But Bella and I will be going', Edward's hand flew protectively to the small of my back, steering me away from this gorgeous, intimidating creature.

And for once, I was glad.

**A/N: I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter… it's so hard to write, as we really have no idea what's going to happen or what it's going to be likeI hope that you enjoyed it – that's the most important, but review if it pleases you!**

**LionsLamb **


	17. Gone

The incident with Tanya made me slightly worried, although the rest of the evening passed peacefully, littered with laughter

**Thank you to my wonderful new Beta (!) xXSocialDistortionistXx – your unending patience and encouragement has acted as a real beacon of hope! **

**Chapter 17: Clarification**

The incident with Tanya made me slightly worried, although the rest of the evening passed peacefully, littered with carefree laughter. Renee drank a bit too much ('I _am_ the mother of the bride!') and kept stumbling over her own feet, still in the high heels Alice had provided. I had already removed my death traps, once the main spotlight on Edward and me was lessened, of course to Alice's distaste.

Edward and I sat together, each of us pretending to drink the expensive champagne from the Cullens' own French vineyard (I wanted to remember _everything _that happened that night – getting drunk wasn't an option), and getting re-accustomed to each other's presence.

I leaned on my hand, my elbow on my lace-covered knee, while Edward played with my fingers, both of his elbows leaning casually on his stony thigh. Our eyes remained in contact throughout our whole conversation, his tawny gold smouldering.

'When can we go?' I asked quietly, my knee jiggling impatiently.

Edward grinned, shaking his head disbelievingly, 'soon, I promise'.

I looked at him cheekily, 'how soon?'

'Eager, are we?' he teased although his voice was laced with a tone of sadness, which I would not have noticed if I didn't know the velvety sound so well.

'Did Alice say anything to you?' I asked, serious now, 'about _it_, I mean'.

'No' he replied shortly, although his downcast gaze told me otherwise.

I pulled my hands away and placed them on either side of his face, drawing his sight up to mine.

'You're lying', I stated, 'what did you see?' my tone softened, trying to tease the answer out of him – I knew it wouldn't be easy.

Edward shook his head, his expression heartbroken, and dropped his head into his beautiful hands, looking despondent. A bolt of pain shot through my heart; once again, I couldn't bear to think that I had made him look like that.

'She saw me…' he took a breath, trying to let it out, 'hurting you'. With a great shuddering breath, his elbows collapsed as his head fell. Tears filled my eyes once again as I stood up, dragging him by his arm to somewhere more private; I didn't want anyone to see my love's humiliation or heartbreak, whether it be friend or foe.

I lead Edward up to the house, my hand now tenderly holding his, up to his bedroom where we had eagerly 'made out' a few days before – how things had changed.

I sat Edward on his bed, climbing up beside him, kneeling uncomfortably, the dress making it impossible for me to sit cross-legged.

'Tell me', I whispered, my voice impossibly gentle, my eyes imploring him, desperate to meet his gaze, my hands holding his, drawing soothing circles into his palm.

'I lost control', Edward ran his hands through his hair, 'I saw you, lying there, bleeding and bruised. I….' he couldn't continue.

The tears that had threatened to spill over did at Edward's pain. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

I took his head into my lap, cradling his head in my hands, stroking his dejected face. I leant over and kissed him tenderly on the top of his head, murmuring 'it's okay, it's okay' over and over again against the icy skin.

Edward's shoulders shook with the intensity of his emotions, although no tears fell from his golden eyes.

When the palpitations ceased, I brought his head up to mine again, placing both hands on either side of his face, looking him straight into the eye, although my tone, once again, was soft.

'You know, I think that there are flaws in Alice's visions? Have you ever considered that…' I frowned, not knowing how to form my thoughts into convincing enough words, 'that, they only work because the person knows that it's going to happen, so that they just accept it as an inevitability?' I bit my lip, waiting for Edward's reaction.

His forehead creased, 'I don't think so. Bella, I couldn't bear losing you again, not when we are where we are, not after I did before. I'm _not_ losing you'.

The fierceness of his voice at the end surprised me slightly, and the shock must have been apparent on my face, as Edward's head found itself again in my lap. I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair, shushing him gently, rocking comfortingly.

'Have you hunted?' I asked.

He nodded. I knew he would be sulking. It was strange to think that, even as a 107-year-old vampire, with 107 years of wisdom and knowledge, he was really only seventeen. The way he dealt with stress and unhappiness made it more apparent.

'Wha-what if we just try?' I asked cautiously, treading the ice carefully.

Edward's eyes shot back up to mine, his mouth open, and ready to retort.

'No', I placed a finger over his icy lips, quieting him, 'if I get hurt, we can always just do the transformation then'. I gulped – the matter of my 'death' and the timing of my change had not been discussed in great detail. One of us always lost our temper; it was always 'too soon' or 'too late'. I was beginning to think about asking Carlisle to do it, to save us any trouble.

Edward's jaw tensed, although he didn't say anything. His forehead was creased and his eyes were a million miles away, deep in thought. He pursed his lips.

'I suppose that it could be an option', he spoke succinctly and my heart leapt with victory, 'but I'm not promising anything. We'll talk about it later. People are starting to leave and are wondering where we are'.

I grinned; 'they probably think we couldn't keep our hands off of each other and have snuck off for a quickie' I scoffed.

Edward smiled sadly. _Shit_, I thought, _couldn't be farther from the truth. Nice one, Bella. _

I looked for forgiveness by kissing him on the lips, tentatively at first, but as Edward complied, the kiss deepened in passion and heat. When we pulled away, we were both breathless and I could tell that I was flushed.

Edward took my hand and led me downstairs, where we were immediately greeted by a flurry of people, all wanting to bid us goodbye.

The goodbyes were sad, in a way. I was saying goodbye to the people in my old life – my _human _life. I didn't have a hard time hugging my ecstatic parents, however. I was going to see them before Edward's and my 'accident' – I had ensured that. Bidding my high school friends farewell was surprisingly painful – they were the true ties to Forks, the small, rainy town that I had come to love.

Jessica threw herself into my arms melodramatically, blubbering about 'her best friend getting married' and how she had 'lost me forever'. I would miss her companionship, I admit – she had been a good classmate, but not necessarily a good friend.

Angela, however, was a different matter. We hugged silently, and pulling away, surveyed each other with tearful eyes.

'I'll miss you, Bella' she said quietly.

'You and Ben stick together, all right?' I said, trying to restrain my tears. I was shocked at the change of my state of mind – less than twenty minutes ago I had been eager to leave, but now I wasn't so ready; I wanted more time to let go of my past.

Edward's farewells weren't as emotional as mine, and were restricted to a firm handshake and an honest, final look in the eye. Even after the announcement of our engagement and the departure of the less scary Cullens, Edward was still seen as intimidating, due to his undeniable brilliance and beauty, I think. I knew that, wherever we went, my gorgeous vampire family would never totally be accepted, no matter how hard they tried.

I had decided, way before the actual mention of the goodbyes, that Jacob and I would let each other go alone, in an informal ceremony. In a way, our friendship had already disintegrated due to the absolute, unbreakable bond I had with Edward. Nevertheless, I was still going to miss my half-human best friend profusely once we had moved away.

Edward and I stood, my arm around his waist while his hands ran softly through my hair, watching the various cars wend their way down the driveway. We walked back into the house slowly, both in deep thought.

As we came through the door, I looked out of the giant window, expecting to see the mess left behind from the wedding. Instead, a very clean, very _green_ lawn met my eye – the Cullens had already tidied up. I stuck out my bottom lip and looked up at Edward. He had obviously guessed that I was angry with them doing all the work, but he simply chuckled and pressed his seeking lips to mine.

Instead of deepening the kiss, I frowned and pulled away.

'What was the deal with Tanya?' I asked.

Edward's liquid gold irises immediately hardened as he looked away, rolling his eyes.

'Tell me', I persisted.

'She's angry that, and I quote, a 'pesky little human managed to snag that delicious vampire for herself''.

I tried to keep my face calm and my tone nonchalant as I replied.

'Well, you certainly are delicious', I kissed him deeply, but extricated our lips just as he was expecting more.

My eyes narrowed seductively as my mouth pulled up into a mischievous smirk.

'And you certainly are _mine' _I growled, kissing him again.

My hands moved to his hair as his grasped my waist. His breath was making my head swim, and I was quickly losing coherent thought as his hands slid, very slowly, up towards my chest.

'Ahem?' that noise certainly didn't come from either of us.

Edward and I pulled away, both angry at the interruption. A very bemused Alice was standing in front of us, tapping her foot.

'Yes?' Edward and I asked, irritated.

'Everybody's gone except for me. Jas is waiting in the car', Alice informed us briskly, 'please, don't do anything you don't feel like doing'; she spoke again with a more pleading tone, looking up deploringly at Edward.

I watched the silent interaction between Edward and Alice. Their eyes met for one short second, which was enough. I pouted and crossed my arms. Edward noticed my disgruntled expression and revealed their soundless conclusion.

'We've already discussed it, Alice', Edward informed her, 'we won't push _too_ many boundaries'. I giggled as Edward kissed my nose.

'Now, go' he dismissed her.

'Can't I wish the happy couple adieu?' Alice asked, pouting.

'Of course!' I exclaimed, 'thank you for everything, Alice'.

Edward and I both hugged her tightly, albeit impatiently.

'Now go', Edward commanded.

'Have fun!' her voice rang liltingly in the hallway.

Edward and I sat, stock still on the sofa, listening as Alice and Jasper whizzed away.

As the sound of the car lessened, Edward turned to me, his eyes smouldering.

'So, Mrs Cullen, what are we going to do to pass this time that we have together… _alone_?'

'I don't know, Mr Cullen, what do you want to do?' I asked cheekily, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

'Oh, I don't know… Maybe experiment?' he suggested. I was delighted that he was playing along with my formal front, mounted so not to betray my nervousness.

We reached the door to his room before he pressed me against it eagerly, kissing me slowly, sensually.

It took all of my concentration to pull away from his delicious lips and to open the door.

Edward went and took a seat on the bed, loosening his bowtie and unbuttoning the first few buttons from his collar.

Hurrying into the bathroom, I shut the door quickly, leaning against its back, trying to regain my cool. _Breathe, Bella. _Jeese, how many times do I have to say that?

_Concentrate, damn it!_

I tried to reach behind me to undo the many buttons that fastened the dress at the back. Much to my dismay, they were too delicate for my clumsy human fingers. I reopened the door and, swaying my hips seductively (I hope), sauntered over to Edward. I lifted my hair out of the way and perched on the edge of the bed, looking over my shoulder sexily.

'Would you mind _unbuttoning_ me?' I asked, biting my lower lip.

Immediately, Edward's eyes darkened. He sat up impossibly quickly, surveying me under his thick lashes.

Edward unbuttoned my dress, ensuring that with every flick of a button, his icy fingers would brush against my skin. By the time he was finished, I was close to hyperventilating.

'Thanks' I choked out.

'You're welcome' he grinned at my reaction. 'Now hurry back…'

When I got back into the bathroom, my cheeks were even more flushed, my eyes vibrant and my lips bruised.

Distracting myself from my reflection, I turned to the armoire. I was glad that I had already picked out my wedding lingerie – I certainly didn't want to wear any of the ordinary cotton panties I had left at Charlie's. I think that Alice had burnt them anyway.

_Concentrate, Bella!_

There lay a fairly large, thin magenta-lidded box, tied with a black ribbon. A small square of yellow caught my eye, which I recognised as a post-it.

I recognised Alice's chipper hand immediately and read:

'I had the liberty of getting this ironed and cleaned for you. Mess up your hair a little bit and add some of the enclosed eyeliner and mascara. There is also a darker red lipstick, although I'm sure your lips are red enough already. Good luck. Have fun! Love, Alice'.

I smiled at her note and decided to apply the make up first. I took it slowly, outlining the inside of my eyelids carefully, ensuring that I wouldn't find an eyeliner pencil skewered into my retina. I ended up applying it with no particular difficulty. The mascara was a different story - I tried twice; the first time, I poked myself in the eye; the second attempt the mascara got everywhere, my nose included. _Third time lucky_, I thought to myself. It worked – I was triumphant! I blinked a few times to ensure that the mascara had dried, and then slid off the dress, laying it across the bath's edge delicately.

I lifted the box lid and pushed away the pink scented tissue paper. I pulled out the item by its thin spaghetti straps, surveying it critically. Would Edward like it? I had never ever worn anything like this before – what would he think?

Reaching behind me to undo the bra clasp, I freed my breasts and pulled the delicate lace chemise over my head. The white lacy underpants followed the matching bra on the floor as I wiggled into the matching lacy black French knickers. I had asked Alice nervously about a thong, but she just laughed, totally carefree, informing me that the g-string was for more 'experienced' bedfellows. I don't remember blushing that red in a_ long_ time.

I grasped the brush and, tipping my head over, ran it through. When I flipped my head back up, I gasped – my hair was huge. It clouded around my face, sticking up in all directions – _not_ the look I was going for!

_Shit, __Shit_, I thought. Instead of going frizzy, I thought, I'd go wild. I added some 'Anti-Frizz Mousse with Added Nutrileum' (I shook my head as I saw the ingredients – what a waste!) to remove some of the volume. The stupid stuff worked, however, and instead of the electrocuted 'do was a multitude of sophisticated curls. The look I had been aiming for was achieved: deliciously rumpled.

I stepped away from my reflection above the sink and instead turned to the full-length mirror behind the door, scrutinizing my reflection.

My body was just about covered in the baby doll dress I was wearing. It barely skimmed mid-thigh, showing a lot of leg. It was of a deep blue satin, although it was edged in the blackest of black lace. I lifted up the back of the dress, checking out my butt from behind. The French knickers barely covered me, and I blushed at the thought that it really wouldn't matter – I'd be naked soon, anyway.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the door, into the bedroom, to await Edward's reaction.

Here goes.

I flung open the door and leant against the doorframe, one hand stretched up and the other resting on my jutting hip. I pouted my lips and surveyed Edward underneath my eyelashes.

He certainly_ looked _happy with my appearance. His mouth was slightly open, in awe I hoped, and his eyes a deep, dark gold. Their depth nearly took me in and my knees went weak. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep standing.

I swaggered over to the bed, climbing up from the base and crawled over Edward, straddling his lap and kissing him ever so softly on the lips.

He let out a low growl.

Before I could register what was happening, we flipped over so that my hair was spread across the pillow like a chocolate halo. For one glorious second, Edward's gaze penetrated mine before swooping down to absorb the rest of my appearance.

'You. Are. Beautiful.' Edward, spoke, kissing me in between each word.

I gladly returned his kisses, lifting my head, meeting his lips for each one.

The last kiss, however, he deepened. He opened his mouth, his sweet breath filling my senses wonderfully. I devoured his lips, desperate for more. I felt his lips curve into a smile under mine, presumably at my eagerness. Even with my eyes closed in pleasure, I could tell that the famous crooked grin emblazoned his face.

Edward flipped us over again, so that I was on top, every curve fitting into his. I disentangled my hands out of his hair and dragged my fingertips down over his face, his jaw, and his neck until they reached the buttons of his shirt. I separated our lips, as my mouth made the same journey my hands had. With every open button, I would kiss the newly exposed, luscious skin. My lips vibrated against Edward's purring chest, spurring me on further.

I got to the end of the row of buttons, and untucked his shirt frantically, fiddling with the button and zip of his tuxedo trousers. Deciding to slow down, I ran my hands up his hard sides, over his muscled shoulders and defined arms, which were currently encircling my waist, taking in the marbled glory before me.

Edward pulled my lips down to his as we started kissing again. The feeling of his cold skin was indescribable against my heated exterior, and I pressed myself eagerly against him, soaking in the coolness.

I gasped slightly as Edward's cool fingers removed the delicate strap gingerly from my shoulder. He pulled away and surveyed my reaction. I smiled down at him, encouraging him further. Edward removed the other strap and pulled the flimsy satin down over my body. I put my hands on his chest and lifted myself up slightly, wriggling as the dress came off.

The feeling of my bare breasts pressed against Edward's marble chest was strange, but I cast my thoughts aside and kissed him. Edward flipped us over again and helped me remove his shirt. I threw it randomly to the corner of the room and pressed my lips gently to his shoulder, inhaling deeply.

A thought struck me as my head was buried in the crook of Edward's neck. I kissed his shoulder again and pressed my tongue to the same spot. Edward froze, but I wasn't finished. I drew my lips over my teeth and then bit his stony skin, careful not to chip a tooth.

Edward exhaled and I lifted my head, watching his face.

Edward's eyes flickered to mine, still the dark gold that seemed to melt my insides, although his topaz was wary, flashing as a warning.

'Don't do that again'.

I started, surprised. 'Um, okay.

'If you keep doing things like that, I'm definitely not going to be able to maintain any level of control'. His humorous tone kept things light, but I could definitely hear the underlying warning.

I blushed, my eyes casting downwards. 'Sorry,' I murmured. 'I kind of got carried away'.

Edward's fingers cupped my chin, bringing my face up to his. 'It's okay. I understand. You have no idea how hard I had to restrain myself when I saw you in that-' Edward exhaled forcibly '_thing_'.

I grinned shyly. 'You liked it, huh?'

'Yes, you could say that I_ liked_ it. That's one way of putting it'. Even with the reverent words tumbling out of his mouth, I noticed that his jaw was tight, set in concentration.

'Are you finding this too difficult?' I asked cautiously.

Edward paused, trying to find an appropriate response.

'Not _too_ difficult', he concluded, 'but definitely hard. Wee just have to go slowly – very slowly. It's challenging, this control' Edward gulped. 'I really just want to--', he gulped again. I had never seen him this nervous – it was comforting, knowing he felt the same as I, albeit for different reasons.

'I want to _ravish _you'.

I blushed deeply at his expressive language. Lost for words, I simply kissed him again, my lips curling into his.

I ran my hands purposefully down his chest again and then moved them to encircle his sides. I found the top of his trousers and pushed them down slightly. Edward got my gist and lifted his hips so that I could draw them off him.

I moved from my original position straddling his lap, to down his legs. I struggled a little bit pulling the trousers off his butt – they were getting a bit _tight_, I blushed – and ran them down his strong thighs, his runner's calves and then dropped them on the floor near the base of the bed.

Edward sighed with a glorious smile on his face as I removed his socks, chucking them to the far corners of the room.

'Women…' he smiled.

I stuck out my tongue at him and crawled back, taking note of the golden satin boxers and rearranged myself so that I was lying along the length of his body; my pedicured feet were resting on his knees so that we could look each other directly in the eyes,

I kissed him deeply and trailed my fingertips down his sides once again, this time finding the elastic at the top of his underwear. I blushed – naughty, teenage Bella was back with a vengeance, teeming with raging hormones.

I lifted my hips this time as I ran a finger gingerly around the waistband. Edward stopped breathing and tensed his jaw. I stopped immediately, glancing at his face.

Edward encouraged me with an almost forced 'continue'.

I kissed his chin and tugged on the elastic this time. Edward got my gist and lifted his hips. He rolled me gently onto my side and threw the clothing across the room, presumably landing in a neat pile along with his shirt and trousers.

I gulped at Edward's naked state. Edward, however, only grinned at my shocked expression and hovered over me, repeating the moves I had just made on him.

My breath hitched in my throat as his cold finger ran around my belly button, across my stomach until it reached the thin, black lace. I gulped again.

Edward ran his hand around to my hip, and pulled meaningfully. It was I, this time, who lifted my hips, immediately blushing at being so exposed.

Edward only shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face, 'I am going to be proving to you how beautiful you are for the rest of forever'.

I blushed again, this time at his compliment. I really did like his use of 'the rest of forever', though.

Edward arranged himself so that he hovered weightlessly on top of me. My legs accommodated him and I blushed deeper as I felt him, hard and cold, against my abdomen.

I craned my neck to find Edward's lips. I placed my hand on his cheek, pulling him in for the kiss. I pressed my lips against him, with no response.

I spread my legs further, encouraging him, reassuring him that it was okay. Edward turned to stone. The dark, molten gold had solidified, and returned back to hard topaz.

'Too fast?' I asked, trying to keep the disappointment, and fear, out of my voice.

'No' Edward's eyes flashed.

'I'm sorry', he continued, 'Bella, I'm at the brink of my self-control as it is, and we haven't even started properly. With Alice's vision… I am _not_ going to hurt you. _I will not_'.

Edward sat up disconcertingly fast. He moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed – far enough that we weren't touching. He looked at the floor.

'I'm sorry'.

And then he was gone.

**Was not happy with chapter. Tell me if you agree. Sorry for lateness and cliffhanger. Writing more tomorrow night. 4.30am and I'm like a zombie.**

**Love you all, LionsLamb**


	18. An Apologetic Reward

How's THIS for a quick update, eh

**The reaction to the controversial last chapter was difficult. There seemed to be a strict 'love it or hate it' feeling. And please, I plead, tell me what you think of my writing – don't just say 'ah' and leave it at that; what the hell is that supposed to mean?! Love, LionsLamb**

**Chapter 18: Unnecessary Apologies**

I crawled out of bed and walked, as if in a daze, to the bathroom, where I found the familiar white fluffy robe. I tied it tightly around me and looked in the mirror.

My eye make up was smudged – I didn't even know that I had been crying.

'Why did you force him? He didn't want to, but you were selfish. Who knows when he'll come back – if at all'.

I spoke to my reflection venomously, watching the angry spark in my eyes fade as the tears came harder and harder. I took a great, shuddering breath and splashed cold water in my face.

I didn't know whom to turn to; my main confidant, Edward, was gone under _my_ hand! I needed to speak to somebody, but whom? Alice? No, I thought. Even though her sympathy was never-ending, I know she wouldn't understand the level of control. None of the Cullens would.

And then it hit me –_ Jacob_.

Of all people, Jacob would understand best. I didn't know the intricacies of his and Alexandra's love-making, but I was sure that he would have to be fairly cautious – an overload of emotions could cause him to transform, and we all know what harm _that_ could do. Emily's beautifully scarred face came into my mind as I shuddered.

I curled up in the leather couch, clutching the robe closer around me and dialled the familiar number.

It rang once, twice, three, fou—

'Hello?' Jacob's gruff voice answered. I glanced at the clock. That would explain the irritability – it was two thirty in the morning.

'Jacob?' I asked tearfully.

Immediately, the voice softened. 'Bells? Is that you? What's wrong? Did the lee—Edward hurt you?' his voice grew angry towards the end.

'No, no. The opposite', I mourned.

Jacob listened patiently as I explained my heartache.

'Bells, I know this isn't what you want to hear', I braced myself, 'but you're right – it was selfish'.

A whole new wave of tears came on.

'Ssh, ssh. I don't mean it like that, silly!'

The tears didn't stop.

'Look, I can give you a pretty good idea of how Edward's feeling. I can empathise with him. I have to be very careful with Alexandra, as well. Not as careful, but still cautious. I won't be able to really let go until I stop phasing completely'.

The tears stopped – I didn't realise that Jacob's strength far exceeded that of a human's, when he wasn't in his wolf form.

'Edward's self-esteem has taken a bad hit. He thought he was capable, but he's not. Alice's vision confirmed his worse fears', Jacob spoke practically – just what I needed.

There was a pause, broken only by my sniffling.

'Bella, I know that this is against the_ rules_ as such, but do you want me to go and find him?'

I thought for a moment.

'Jacob, I will owe you forever'.

We hung up shortly after that, Jacob promising to give me a call after their rendezvous. Even after we said goodbye, I stayed in the same position, holding the phone as if it were my lifeline.

I still couldn't believe that I had been that _stupid_ – sex was nothing to me as getting married was to Edward. Why had that been my demand? _Why?_

I stayed scolding myself and jumped when I heard the phone ring. I answered it immediately.

'Yes?' I asked expectantly.

'I spoke to him, Bells. Be careful – he's pretty chewed up about this. He'll be back to you soon. I left him at the border'.

And with that, the connection died.

'Jacob? _Jacob_?' I asked desperately into the receiver. With no reply, I started to wail Edward's name as the tears started to fall again.

The hole that had threatened to surface burnt into my skin. This time, I let myself cry. The sobs wracked my body, exhausting me.

The last thing I remember was the tearstains on the smooth, supple black leather. I had fallen asleep, my head in my arms, tears still running down my face. I knew that the make up that had accumulated over the day, the day, which was supposed to be the best of my life, was streaming down my face. I didn't even care – all I wanted was Edward.

I woke up from the light streaming into Edward's bedroom window. I looked around warily, screwing up my bloodshot eyes from the brightness.

Something white caught my eye and my head spun around. My brain only thought of one thing, one person: Edward.

Alas, it wasn't – it was Alice.

She was perched next to me on the couch, legs crossed, her amber eyes looking pityingly at me.

'Hi', she whispered.

I immediately turned to her, the tears overflowing. She stroked my back tenderly as I buried my head in her lap.

We didn't speak. I don't know how much time had passed before we did. Edward's cold, angry face kept flashing in my mind while Alice's cool hand rubbed rhythmically against my shaking shoulders.

Even after the tears had run dry, my body was still convulsing from the strong rush of emotions flowing through me. I took a great, shuddering breath and looked up at her.

'Where is he?' my voice cracked.

Alice looked at me carefully, as though I was about to break.

'He's running, at the moment. He hasn't stopped since he left you, and he won't for a while. He's thinking a lot of things over, Bella. You cannot blame yourself'.

He's thinking things over? I started to hyperventilate, the panic gripping my body: was he leaving me again?

'Bella, he's not leaving you. Every vision I've had has been of you two together – you'll get your happy ending, although it'll probably be farther away than you anticipated'.

I nodded silently, my lip quivering.

'Did you know he spoke to Jacob?' I asked, watching Alice's reaction.

Her eyes shot to mine. 'No – did you ask him to?'

I nodded again, my eyes downcast.

'Well then…'

Alice's sentence was cut short as I snapped my head up at the sudden break in her sentence; her face was beautifully frozen, her mouth open and eyes blank: she was having a vision.

Almost as soon as it has started, it was over; Alice shook herself to reality, snapping her eyes back to mine.

'He's coming soon. I should go'.

Alice started heading for the door, I followed her, clutching the robe to me like a safety blanket.

'But, Alice, what if he comes back and I can't make him feel better? What if I can't convince him to stay?' I asked desperately. My face was screwed up, I would be crying if my eyes hadn't run dry.

'Don't worry, Bella. I saw it all – it'll be fine' Alice spoke with such nonchalance that it worsened my pain. 'Go have a shower; it'll make you feel better. Nice and hot'.

I watched, in horror, as Alice hopped elegantly into her Porsche. Before closing the door, she added, staring me straight in the eyes, 'Bella, trust me – it will work out better than you expect'.

She closed the door with a sharp 'snap', and drove away, careening down the path.

I sure as hell hoped Alice was right.

Alice, as usual, was right. The shower cleared my head significantly and made me feel slightly more confident. I had finished off the hot shower with a burst of icy water, which refreshed me and cooled my bloodshot eyes.

I dried myself off quickly and ran a comb through my hair, squeezing out the excess water.

I gulped and made my way to the huge closet, picking out a simple pair of jeans and a warm, woollen sweater that was that bit too big – it was one of the most comfortable pieces of clothing I owned, and I needed that comfort now more than ever.

Pulling on a pair of thick socks, I walked downstairs, gripping the banister and went to sit on the couch. I sat on my hands (I didn't trust them) and placed my feet carefully on the floor, leaning forward and biting my lip.

The door opened wildly, slamming against the wall behind it. My head swivelled around and I stood up, ready to face him, slap him or love him – I was content with anything.

There he was: Edward.

His appearance made my heart leap, as usual, but also caused another aching feeling.

He was the most dishevelled I had ever seen him. His shirt was torn, his jeans dirt stained and his feet bare. His hair was sticking up in all directions, windswept from running. He looked lost, like a little boy. I wanted to walk over to him and give him a hug, kiss him until the worried expression had eased away.

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other. We both made to speak at the same time.

'I'm sorry'.

I stopped, puzzled – I had just spoken those exact words, as did Edward. Why was he sorry?

We took a step closer to each other.

'I'm sorry'.

I started again – why were those apologetic words coming out of _his_ mouth, too?

Another cautious step was taken, before we were in each other's arms. He hugged me tightly to him, kissing the top of my head and inhaling my scent. My arms circled his waist as I buried my head into his stony chest. All worry that had preceded this moment was washed away in his comforting smell.

He picked me up tenderly and led me to the couch. We lay, side-by-side, limbs entangled, looking into each other's eyes.

We didn't even need to talk about it, about anything. Just being there, with him, was enough to still my erratic heartbeat, to relieve the ache that had been plaguing my heart.

We leaned our foreheads together and rubbed our noses together, still deep into the other's gaze.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward beat me to it.

He sat up, and at once I missed him.

'Bella, I'm sorry. I was a stupid, stupid idiot. I let the future control my decisions – the future that is never set in stone. I knew that Alice's visions had flaws, and yet I still chose to let them rule my heart, even though I didn't know the final outcome. I'm sorry', his voice cracked on the last phrase.

I pulled him down to me, wrapping him in my arms once again, shushing him gently. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and at once stilled.

'_I_ am the one that should be sorry', I whispered, 'I pushed you into doing something you didn't want to do, didn't trust yourself doing. I was selfish, so utterly selfish, that I let my own teenage desires rule what was really important – _you_'.

Edward's eyes flew to mine; his face was serious.

'Did you honestly think I didn't _want _to?'

I nodded. Somehow my eyes seemed to have found more tears, which immediately blurred my vision.

'Bella, I didn't want anything _more_ than that', his voice was sad, although with an underlying passion, reflected in his smouldering eyes.

I looked down, blushing at my stupidity. He cupped my face with his cool hands, bringing my gaze to meet with his.

'I still want it – do you?' he asked, his eyes studying mine carefully.

The tears still ran as I whispered 'yes'.

With that, his lips captured mine. I was utterly powerless, at his mercy – all I wanted was him; he filled my senses; he was my world.

Edward picked me up carefully and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down, refusing to break the kiss. When I pulled away, breathless and exhilarated, his lips only moved heatedly to my neck. I pulled his hair in exasperation as his tongue swirled in the hollow underneath my collarbone.

He laid me gently on the bed, letting my hair fan out around my head. Laying weightlessly on top of me, he settled in between my legs – the same position we had been in before it had all gone horribly wrong.

I pulled his t-shirt over his head feverishly, desperate to feel his marble chest. He grinned at my anxiousness, before swiping my sweater over my head, unhooking my bra with fervour. I moved onto my jeans, lifting my hips and pulling them off swiftly along with my underwear.

I sat up, fiddling with his trousers to hide my blush and pulled them down. Edward stood up and let them fall. They piled in a pool of denim at his feet. I blushed a darker red; in his rush to leave before, he hadn't put on any form of underclothing.

Edward's cool hands swept down my sides, brushing coolly along the side of my breasts, swooping into the soft curve of my waist, and finally rested on my hips.

He pulled away, looking at me – the unsure expression was back.

I kissed him again, and had to lift my head to find his lips, bringing his head down to mine. He obviously took my zealous kisses as an assurance, and pressed against me desperately, pushing me into the mattress.

I didn't care – I was where I wanted to be.

Edward's eyes never left mine as we slowly, slowly came together. Edward was tender and sweet, as always. I still wanted _more_, though. I wanted him fully – no holes barred, no barriers.

Edward's lips touched mine feverishly, with the overwhelming passion that should've been focused below. The tempered affection wasn't satisfying, and my hands blindly found Edward's shoulders, pushing him further and further until—

Our lips separated with my whimper, the cry that I had told myself I would fight. Edward immediately stopped, looking at me with worry writ across his face. I reached my head up again to kiss him, encouraging further. The anxious expression was still there – I could feel the tension in his stony lips – but he continued. The pain lessened significantly, and was replaced with tidal waves of pleasure.

Any touch we had previously experienced, however innocent, had always induced fiery electricity, which charged my bones, inducing emotions like now other. Now, however, this charge had amplified; my heart was beating erratically, my breath coming in short gasps and my fingers clasping Edward's shoulders desperately. This pleasure was like no other – it originated in my hot centre and emanated out, curling my toes and clenching my fists.

My nails dug into Edward's back as the waves of pleasure crashed over me. I knew I was nearly finished – I couldn't hold out any longer. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to find Edward looking straight at me – the smouldering, almost carnal gaze was enough to push me over the edge.

He was more beautiful than I had ever seen him. His face was concentrated, although not surly. His eyes burned into mine, and at that moment, I found it impossible that he could not read my mind – he seemed to know every thought, every need that I had ever had. I felt lost no more – I was totally and utterly found.

His beauty still astounded me, even with my exhilarating release. Edward's chest vibrated against mine with his loud purr, punctured with staccatoed of animalistic grunts with every fevered thrust.

He seemed to move in slow motion, and finally, he threw his head back. The cords of his neck stuck out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his mouth opened in a delicious 'o'.

He moaned as he fell, shuddering into the crook of my neck.

We didn't need words; we just lay there, soundlessly, listening to each other's shuddering breaths.

I held him, my arms and legs wrapped around his stony body, drawing him in closer.

He held me; one hand was in the small of my back, pressing me tighter to him; the other was tangled in my mane of sweaty hair.

I don't know how long we stayed there, basking in the other's presence, each reverent of what the other's abilities.

Edward was the first to move. He looked up at me, the passion, desire, love that was burning in his eyes made my heart soar – _I_ was the one who made him look like that.

'I love you', he whispered, kissing tears off of my cheeks.

I didn't even know I was crying.

**I would like to thank the following people who instilled me to continue this story and who rebuilt my writer's self esteem after the last crap chapter: **

**Obsessed4Edward69**

**XxBANANAxX**

**xXSocialDistortionistXx**


	19. Reconciliation

I could sense it was morning, even though my eyes were kept closed, relishing the wonderful dream I had had last night

I could sense it was morning, even though my eyes were kept closed, relishing the wonderful dream I had had last night. Edward and I, finally together, marred only by a short separation caused from a huge misunderstanding.

The sunlight tickled my skin and my lips curved into a smile – it really was a lovely dream.

_Or was I still dreaming?_ I wondered as a pair of icy, malleable lips touched mine.

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with the wonderful sight of Edward's gold eyes burning into mine.

'Good morning', his velvety, melodic voice washed over me.

'It is indeed' I smiled. This _was_ a good dream!

His lips pressed against mine once more. Immediately, I felt my body respond. My heartbeat changed to an erratic tempo and my hands found their way to Edward's thick, soft hair. As I sat up, the sheet that had been covering my torso fell.

The air felt strangely cold against my chest and I broke from the delicious kiss, looking down and immediately blushing – my chest was bare. I peeked underneath the rest of the linen – the rest of me was bare, too.

I gulped, my face immediately reddening.

'S-so this _isn't_ a dream?' I asked, feeling increasingly stupid.

'No', Edward's smile caused my brain to temporarily shut down, and I had to shake my head to clear my mind.

'So we really…' my voice faded, hoping that he would get my gist.

'Yes, we did. And it was wonderful' he smiled warmly down at me.

Flashbacks of my 'dream' ran through my head.

'It certainly was wonderful', I smiled, tilting my head back, offering my lips once again to Edward.

He immediately complied. His lips were soft and the kiss chaste. My lips fell into a silly pout as he pulled away.

He smiled humorously before his face turned serious.

'I want to thank you', he said earnestly.

'For what?' I was intrigued... what could he possibly want to thank me for?

'For everything; for the sacrifices you are making for being with me; for you: body and soul; for sending Jacob to me last night', he smiled sadly.

'What did Jacob say?' I asked, hiding my fierce curiosity.

Edward looked away, the smile being replaced by a heartbroken expression that made my heart ache.

'At first, he wasn't exactly the calmest of people. He berated me for a good while', my eyes narrowed at Edward's words, 'but for good reasons', Edward justified my deathly expression. 'He asked me how stupid I was, how much control did I think I have? How selfish I was being, putting your life in jeopardy for something that I wanted – something I didn't even need'.

'But it was my demand', I murmured.

'I know, love' Edward replied softly. 'I think that the absolutely despondent expression on my face realised how his words were ripping me apart. Jacob then softened and told me that he knew how I felt. He said that it was unbelievably difficult, not being able to surrender totally to your physical desires, without risking hurting the one thing that means everything to you', Edward's gaze looked down at me fondly, although his eyes smouldered, betraying his true feelings.

My eyes filled with tears at his heartrending words.

'I'm sorry', I whispered.

'No, no; don't be sorry!' Edward's hand cupped my chin, bringing my face up so that it met his. 'It was incredibly insightful and, almost comforting, knowing that I wasn't the only one who felt this absolute _frustration_', Edward's beatific smile made my heart skip a beat. 'He told me the importance of taking a risk once in a while, of marking what is yours, as such. He showed me the flaws in Alice's foresight, and how things always _change_. He thinks the reason Alice doesn't see werewolves is because their decisions are so impulsive, and their preceding thoughts are often so different to their actual actions', Edward explained.

'That makes sense', I said.

'But that still doesn't mean that I am partly to blame', I spoke frankly.

Edward sighed. 'Whoever is to blame is totally inconsequential. What matters-' Edward's eyes burned into mine, 'is that we are here, together with a whole eternity ahead of us'.

I smiled.

'That sounds pretty good'.

Edward's dreamy grin made my heartbeat stutter, 'pretty good doesn't even seem to cover it, _Mrs Cullen'_.

My smile grew by tenfold.

'You like it, huh?' he asked cheekily.

'You have no idea', and with that, Edward's lips pressed against mine, moving desperately, pushing me back against the numerous pillows.

I smiled against his lips, not wanting to reveal the full extent that his words (and actions) had on me.

'We have plenty of time for that during the honeymoon'; I spoke crisply, trying to sound vaguely businesslike. Edward's eyes flashed across mine warily; before he ducked down to kiss my collarbone.

'What's wrong?' I asked, truly concerned.

'I thought that, maybe, it would be beneficial if we were to wait until after your transformation for the honeymoon… that way we would be able to, um, free our restraints a little bit more…?'

'I like that idea', I smiled coyly, 'but you seemed to be okay last night, and, um 'I blushed, 'I wouldn't mind a_ replay'_.

'Oh, you wouldn't, would you?' Edward asked playfully, pushing me gently down onto the pillows again, rubbing his hands up and down my suddenly very overheated body.

'No', I managed to choke out.

'I'm so glad', Edward spoke, and eyes alight as he ducked his head town to ravish my lips. I buried my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me as Edward pushed the sheet down, leaving me exposed.

'Irresistible', he murmured against my lips as his fingers ran up my thigh.

Edward's icy hand left a trail of fire from the inside of my knee up to my heated centre. I gulped and stopped the kiss, surveying Edward carefully. He seemed to be in perfect control.

I returned my lips to his, anticipating what was to come next from this magical man who was my husband.

I froze as one of his fingers ran delicately through my folds – he had certainly never been _there_ before.

I immediately broke the kiss, grabbing his head with both of my hands, and forcing out a 'are you sure?'

Edward flashed me a wicked grin._ Oh, he's sure, all right._

He slid one finger slowly, painfully slowly, into me. The contrast of my body heat with his was absurdly enjoyable. My back arched, pressing my bare chest into his.

This, however, didn't seem to satisfy Edward enough.

He added another finger.

My mouth popped open in the absolute bliss.

And another.

I let out a guttural moan.

Edward's cool thumb drew a careful circle round my clit. This man was amazing. The climax that gripped my body was incredibly intense. My hands knotted in my hair as I cried out, chest heaving with the effort of my pleasure.

As I came down, Edward smiled at me proudly.

'Good, hmm?'

I answered with a fierce kiss to his lips, crushing myself against him eagerly. I pushed against his shoulders, flipping us over so that I was straddling his thighs.

'How's the old control?' I asked, one eyebrow rose, hopefully not betraying my true concern.

'Holding up well, actually. Why?'

Before I even had time to answer I gripped him firmly, and started moving my hand up and down. His size and hardness made this task easier than I had earlier anticipated.

Edward reacted immediately. His head tipped back and his fists tensed against the bed sheet.

'Okay?' I asked, not bothering to hide my worry.

'Too… too good', Edward choked.

'Should I stop?' I asked.

'No… never… stop…' Edward panted heavily, gulping in air.

I smiled, pleased at his desperate reaction and his answer to my question.

I continued the action, moving faster and faster. A bead of what I assumed was venom appeared at the head, and an idea hit me.

I ducked my head down and licked the liquid off of his shaft.

Edward's reaction immediately stopped.

'Don't.' he spoke forcefully.

'I'm sorry', I apologised, blushing profusely, 'I couldn't help myself'.

Edward sat up, embracing me softly and brought me down next to him on the bed. I snuggled up to the marble statue lying next to me, wrapping my arms around his waist.

'I'm sorry', I whispered again against his chest.

'There's nothing to be sorry for, love. It was simply… just too damn good!'

I looked up at him disbelievingly.

'Really?'

'Oh, god, Bella, you have no idea. You are a goddess, a siren! Everything you do enraptures me. I could sit here and watch you, all the while fighting with the temptation to come over you and ravish you right then and there'.

I blushed.

'When I'm more durable?'

Edward looked at me straight, 'definitely'.

I smiled before pressing my lips to his once again, wriggling into a more comfortable position. Edward drew the duvet up over me, tucking it in to protect me from his body temperature before bringing the sheet up, dragging it over both of our heads.

I giggled, 'this is what I used to do with my mom. She used to pretend that we were bears in our cave'.

Edward smiled at my petty human thought.

'I like bears', he spoke pensively, 'but more to eat than to play with'.

I smiled shyly; the prospect of Edward hunting – of me hunting – was a strange one.

'I like to do other things for play', he smirked mischievously.

Our morning passed pleasurably, to say the least.

**Okay, before you all start screaming at me for such a crap chapter, I would just like to say that I finally drew up my story plan and have made a deal with myself that I would finish the story by this Friday, when I go away. I'm working from then on and cannot deal with the stress of uploading frequently while handling a job and learning a new language at the same time. The plot continues in the next chapter! LionsLamb**


	20. Saying Hello and Goodbye

His lips pressed against mine feverishly and his tongue ran against the outside of my lips, kept closed supposedly for his bene

Edward's lips pressed against mine feverishly and his tongue ran against the outside of my lips, kept closed supposedly for _his_ benefit. I knew that it was seeking entry, but this was, strangely enough, going way over our boundary lines of mouth-to-mouth, or rather tongue-to-tongue contact. Edward was concerned that I would shred my tongue on his razor sharp, and venom coated teeth, causing an early change. _That would be an interesting conversation – so, where were you bitten, Bella? _

I pulled away and appraised Edward's expression, looking to see if there was any tension in the perfect planes of his face. His eyes weren't tight, his jaw wasn't clenched, and his forehead wasn't creased. I have to admit, I was surprised.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and pressed my lips against his again, my tongue repeating the trail he had left.

This time, he pulled away.

'You can't do that, love' he spoke solemnly.

'Why? You just did!' I exclaimed, slightly on the defensive.

'I know', his face was serious, although there was a playful tone to his voice, 'Bella -' he paused for a second and then looked straight into my eyes, clasping my face with both hands, 'can you please let me kiss you instead of you kiss me? It's safer for both of us, I think if I set the boundaries'.

I blushed slightly, 'but _you_ always give _me _pleasure and don't let me give anything in return!'

'Later, Bella, when you're less breakable'.

I huffed. I knew I was being childish and immature, but it really wasn't fair. Didn't he know how much he affected me? I wanted to make sure that I affected him in the same way – with the same passion and desperation.

His kisses started to shower my neck, and I immediately felt my obstinacy fade away.

'Well I guess we could _try_, I mean…'

'Good', he murmured against my neck, 'I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, if you hadn't complied, I was going to have my way with you... _Again_'.

I blushed and smiled, 'that wouldn't be so bad…'

'Yes, but then our overeager family would walk in on us, they're coming home soon', he informed me. 'Besides', he continued with a darker, more seductive tenor, 'then I wouldn't be able to do _this_'.

Edward repositioned himself so that we were kneeling, facing each other, his hands on my face.

I kept my eyes open the whole time as he gauged his control, testing himself to see if he, and I, would be able to curb our, um, _enthusiasm._

His lips pressed to mine softly at first, kneading gently. I fisted my hands in the sheets, struggling to stick to the strict kissing guidelines. _This is ridiculous_, I thought, _we've already had sex and we can't even kiss pro…. __**oh**__…_

Edward's tongue had pushed its way into my mouth rather forcefully and I could feel my fingernails sticking into my palm, my fists were so tight from the concentration.

However, as soon as his sweet breath swept the inside of my mouth, and his tongue found mine, I was overcome; all self control vanished out of the window as his taste filled my senses. I responded passionately, moving my hands from the bed into his hair, pressing him to me fervently as the kiss deepened.

Our tongues twisted together in their own intricate dance, and I was revelling in this new experience.

I gripped Edward's tongue between my teeth and he moaned openly into my mouth. This, however, was too much for my already shredded control, and I took his tongue fully into my mouth and sucked on it.

Edward pulled away imminently; as he extricated his tongue, my teeth glided against it – I was glad I didn't chip a tooth.

'That', Edward took a deep breath, looking down 'was way too far'.

'I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not' I panted, over exaggerating a little, I admit.

Edward's pose became considerably more predatorial as his eyes drifted to my body.

I knew that I looked fairly desirable right then. Naked except for the sheet that casually encircled my waist, my breasts were heaving with the effort of staying in control. I could feel that my lips were swollen and red, my cheeks flushed from the lack of oxygen. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him, also naked and looking very flustered.

I audibly gulped.

Before I could surmise what was happening, his lips were everywhere. His kisses ravished my face as he laid himself on top of me for the third time, pushing the sheet down with his feet.

I spread my legs, ready for him and returned his kisses with as much fervour as I could conjure. My hands entangled in his hair, pushing me closer to him.

Edward entered me, as usual, fairly slowly, his movements slow. When he had fully penetrated me, I moaned from the overwhelming pleasure gripping my body and wrapped my legs around his waist, hooking my ankles near the small of his back, pushing him deeper, bringing him closer to me.

Edward groaned loudly and thrusted again. I tipped my head back, exposing my neck to him as he covered it with heated kisses.

Another thrust.

And another.

And then... The intense pleasure rolled in waves over my convulsing body. The relief wasn't instantaneous and the carnal bliss Edward had provided kept coming. My hands twisted in his hair, which would have otherwise caused pain. I let out a guttural cry of 'Edward!'.

With my moan, he came. He rolled us over quickly, so that I was on top of his shaking body, which was still planting kisses all over my torso. I kissed his lips desperately, drinking him in, rewarding him – thanking him – for the wonderful gift he had given me.

All at once, Edward's heated kisses stopped and his elated face turned into a small frown.

'My family are back'.

I sighed and rolled off of him, lying fully stretched out on my back. He kissed me once more on my lips before smiling against my skin.

'I feel obliged to get dressed, but I don't really want to…' he smirked, kissing me again.

I received his kiss but cut it short.

'We should get dressed', I started getting up, resisting the strong urge to return to Edward's embrace 'if we didn't and they found us in here, like this, I don't think my face would ever be the same from all of the blushing'.

Edward smiled warmly 'I suppose you're right'.

I dressed myself in crisp, new clothes (hopefully to Alice's taste) before grasping Edward's hand and leading the way downstairs.

'Bella!' Alice cried before hugging me tightly, 'how was it?' she asked, her voice heavy with implications.

'Oh!' I gushed, refusing to answer her question fully, 'we had such a nice evening! Thank you for organising the wedding, Alice – it really wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be!'

She narrowed her eyes.

'I'll get it out of you soon enough', she spoke.

I blushed and went to hug Esme and Carlisle, hastily averting my mind from the absolute mortification that would come from a 'girl talk' with Alice and Rosalie.

I went over to hug Emmett, who was speaking with Edward. Their facial expressions couldn't be more different; Emmett held an incredibly teasing, light-hearted appearance, while Edward's was defensive. I didn't need three guesses to know what they, or rather Emmett, was talking about.

'Hey, squirt! How was the deflowering?' Emmett asked as he lifted me into a giant hug.

I blushed as I collected my thoughts. I flashed a quick smirk at Edward and then turned to Emmett, who was still holding me off the ground.

'Mind-blowing' I spoke sincerely.

Emmett dropped me in surprise. 'On the first time?'

'It's true what they say' I said cheekily as Edward came to stand behind me, holding me against his chest, 'musicians _do_ make better lovers'.

Edward laughed as we walked away; planting a kiss on my cheek as we left a gob smacked Emmett behind, mouth still gaping open.

It was nice to have the family back, I admit, although there was a slight tension to both the air, and the way in which Edward held me as the whole family gathered together in the living room for a 'discussion'.

Carlisle stood up, clearing his throat.

'Now, we all know that Bella's change is coming fairly soon; we said after the wedding, and the day has, indeed, passed'.

'And the night', Emmett grinned. Rosalie slapped him.

'Thank you, Rosalie', Carlisle continued, unfazed. 'However, the one thing we have not discussed is your departure from Forks, Bella'.

I felt my face pale; I hadn't thought about it, either.

'I have spoken with Edward, and we have concluded that it would be best if the two of you died, as such, together, so that it wouldn't arouse any suspicions. We thought the most likely cause of death would be a horrific car accident'.

I nodded, stony-faced. Edward's hold on me tightened.

'I, as the apparently distraught father and local doctor, will offer to do the DNA testing, to prove that the burnt corpses in the car, are, in fact, you two. I have surmised that it would be better if you two have already left for Alaska, leaving Alice and Emmett to do the supposed 'crashing''. Carlisle coughed softly, marking the end of his speech.

'Thank you, Carlisle' Edward spoke. I nodded in agreement.

'Would it be possible if I could say goodbye to my parents beforehand?' I choked out.

Esme's face softened, 'of course. Why don't you call them now, to arrange a lunch? It could be to say goodbye before your departure for college'.

I smiled gratefully at Esme.

Edward and I got up to go, thanking everybody as we walked up the stairs.

I entered the bedroom, immediately going to sit on the bed and grabbed the phone. Edward shut the door and perched next to me.

As I started to dial Charlie's number, Edward's hand stilled mine.

'You don't have to do this, you know', he spoke cautiously. 'There are other choices'.

I sighed 'Edward, I have made my decision and I am sticking with it. I have married you and I am yours for eternity' I spoke sincerely, my words clearly ringing out – he really needed to know how I felt. For the thirtieth time.

Edward gestured with his hand that I should continue.

The phone rang and Charlie's gruff voice was suddenly coming out of the receiver.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Ch-Dad!'

'Bells! How are you? I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye… you two seemed pretty, um, eager to be out of there!'

I smiled in disbelief; how many people would make innuendos about the wedding night?

'Yeah, Dad. It was a really long and tiring day… listen, though, I was wondering if I could have lunch with you and mom today. Before I go to college, you know?' I spoke hurriedly, wanting to divert the subject away from the 'wedding night'.

I could almost see the twinkle in Charlie's eyes and his relieved smile at my proposal; he wouldn't have lost a daughter, after all, at least – not right away.

'That sounds great, Bella. Why don't you call your mom now? We'll meet you at The Lodge at, let's see… one?'

'Sounds great, Dad', I smiled. 'See you then'.

I called Renee quickly and told her our plans quickly. She, however, obviously wasn't in such a rush to get off the phone, and kept on asking me suggestive questions, like 'how was the wedding night?', 'still tired, Bella?'

I blushed at these inquiries and glanced at Edward who looked like he was holding in a laugh.

'Yup, Alice had me in for a long day yesterday', I sighed, exaggerating my exhausted air.

'I bet Edward did, to-'

'Oh, mom! Look at the time! I need to shower before I meet you guys… see you there!' I hung up the phone at once, not wanting to give Renee any chance at continuing the humiliating conversation.

Edward smiled warmly at me, although his eyes darkened.

'Shower, hm?' he spoke teasingly.

'Yes, shower', I said casually. 'But-' I grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to me, 'I'll be showering alone…'.

Edward's face fell.

'Right now. Tonight, however, will be a different story', I winked, hopping off the bed to turn on the hot water.

I dressed smarter than I would have to meet my parents. I wore a button down shirt and a new pair of the designer jeans that Alice had bought me, teamed with ballet pumps. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought of the reason: I wanted my parents to remember the smart, well-dressed, confident girl, rather than the sloppy insecure daughter who would be 'dead' in less than twenty four hours.

I waved everybody a quick goodbye and grabbed the Volvo's keys. Edward saw me to the car. As soon as the garage door snapped shut, he took me into a deep kiss, his hands running up and down my body, cupping my bottom and pressing me into him.

He let me go with a sad expression in his eyes, and I kissed him again – our separations, however short, always pained me slightly, and I hated to leave him. However, this was going to be a painfully sad moment for me, and I didn't want Edward to witness my distress.

I drove to the restaurant quickly and arrived before either of my parents. I sat down in a booth near a window in the corner, wanting as much privacy as possible in case tears were shed; I wouldn't be surprised if Edward followed me. I didn't mind if he saw my parents crying and heard their thoughts, but I didn't want him to see my tears, if there were any.

I saw the police cruiser and then watched Charlie heave himself out of it with some difficulty. My forehead creased; he wasn't any younger than Harry was when he died… I hoped he would be okay, both physically and emotionally.

Charlie entered the diner and his face lit up when he saw me. 'Hey, Bells!' he grinned, walking over to me.

I stood up and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised but gladly returned the gesture. When I sat down again, I had tears in my eyes. Charlie did too, I noticed.

We sat in comfortable silence, each twiddling our thumbs and then heard a familiar, lilting voice come into the restaurant.

'Bella!' Renee cried, running up to me and throwing her arms around me exuberantly.

'Hi, mom', I spoke flatly.

As soon as she sat down next to me, she burst into tears.

Charlie and I looked at each other, alarmed.

'Mom?' I asked timidly.

'I… just…. Can't… believe…. You're… married…!' she spoke between sobs.

I rubbed her back frantically, shooting Charlie a bewildered look, egging him on to do something. Charlie looked back at me, looking just as awkward as I felt.

The drive back to the home was strange. On one hand, I was filled with remorse and guilt for leaving my parents. I wasn't so worried about Renee – she had Phil and could easily distract herself. But, Charlie? His health had been bothering him, I know, but he kept soldiering on. I kept expecting him to sign in his resignation at the station, but I knew that he wouldn't until he died.

The tears started seeping out, as I thought of Charlie, alone in his old fashioned yellow kitchen, eating burnt eggs and bacon. I would ask Jacob to look out for him, I told myself. Ask Billy to call him once a day.

I let the car drift over to the hard shoulder; I wanted to wait a bit before going back to Edward's welcoming arms. I needed to collect my thoughts, my feelings and focus on eternity with Edward.

I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the headrest.

_Eternity with Edward…._

I smiled at the flashbacks of the night before and this morning. His perfection never ceased to astound me and I shuddered slightly at the way he made me feel.

I restarted the engine and drove quicker than I normally would have back home.

I was never more ready.

I was shocked when I entered the house; everything was packed away! My eyes were drawn to a tidy stack of boxes near the door. I glanced at the couch. A neatly folded dustsheet was sitting on the arm, ready to be used when needed.

'Vampire speed does come in useful, I have to say', Esme smiled.

I grinned back. 'I can't wait…'

Edward came down the stairs, a heartbreakingly worried expression on his face. He swept me into his arms and up to our room. His CDs and Hi-fi system were gone, presumably into one of the boxes downstairs, and only his bed really remained.

Edward set me down carefully on the bed and leapt up, sitting cross-legged next to me, playing with my fingers, although I could feel his steady gaze on my face.

'How was it?' he asked reproachfully.

'It was fine' I smiled. 'I had another epiphany', I said, reminding him of the one I had on our return from Volterra.

'Oh? And what was that?' he asked, truly curious.

'You love me. I love you. I'm ready for eternity'.

**I love fluff. Don't you? More coming soon! LionsLamb**


	21. Death?

'Bella, Bella…' a soft voice crooned into my ear

'Bella, Bella…' a soft voice crooned into my ear.

'Bella, love, it's time to go' the angel's voice continued.

'Mmf… Five more minutes' i groaned into the pillow.

'You've already had fifteen, love. Time to wake up'.

I opened my eyes and rubbed away the Sleep that had accumulated over my long night. As soon as I sat up Edward kissed me.

'No!' I shouted, impulsively.

Edward cowered slightly, looking hurt.

'Morning breath' I muttered, looking embarrassed.

Edward smiled.

I dragged myself out of the warm nest I had fixed for myself and turned on the shower. While I was waiting for the water to heat up, I brushed my teeth thoroughly and vigorously. I spat out the residue and checked my mouth in the mirror – no smeared toothpaste. Good. I went back into the bedroom on the pretence of picking up my clothes, but took a little diversion, scurrying over to Edward and planting a kiss firmly onto his lips.

'Much better' I smiled.

'Mmm' he agreed.

'Want to join your wife in the shower?' I asked.

He grinned.

'I would, and I could have, except that we have no time because my beautiful wife insisted on having an extra fifteen minute lie-in'.

I pouted.

'Fine', I snorted and started to stomp my way back to the bathroom.

'Get back here' Edward growled playfully.

I walked back to the bed, swaying my hips a little more than usual. Instead of sitting on the bed, I leaned on the mattress. It buckled a little under the weight of my hands. I cocked my head as I moved towards Edward, giving him a good glimpse of my cleavage and lowered my face to his. Our lips were less than an inch apart. The tension was excruciating. _Breathe, Bella – don't screw this up! _

'I'm going to take a nice, _hot_, _wet_ shower', I spoke crisply, and making sure my breath blew over his face.

I heard Edward gulp.

Walking back to the bathroom, I purposefully left the door open and started to undress myself. I wriggled slowly out of my pyjama pants and crossed my arms over my front to remove my top – I heard an audible gasp come from the bedroom as Edward realised that I wasn't wearing a bra. I hooked my thumbs around the waistband of my underwear and stepped out of them daintily. Opening the door to the shower, the steam billowed out and I stepped in, revelling in the warmth.

The shower woke up the rest of me that the kiss didn't, and I got dressed in comfortable clothes, ready for the long car ride.

When I re-entered the bedroom, Edward wasn't there. I called out his name softly, knowing that he would hear me and respond, but he didn't. I sighed in disappointment and headed downstairs – where could he be? Why didn't he leave a note?

I reached the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat at the breakfast bar, crunching away, wondering where Edward could possibly be.

And then it hit me – I was dying today. Carlisle informed me, to the side, that Edward could come along to the scene of the accident and hide in the trees, ensuring that Charlie would believe the accident was real.

Putting my bowl in the sink, I headed over to the couch and curled up, turning on the television to some inane show that I really had no interest in. I brought my knees up to my chin and hugged myself. This was the one time that I really needed Edward, and he wasn't there.

A floorboard creaked behind me and I jumped.

'Hi, Jasper', I sighed, relieved that it wasn't something more menacing.

'Bella', he spoke shortly.

Surprisingly, he came to sit next to me on the sofa and all of a sudden, the worry and pain of Edward's absence ceased, replaced with heaviness. I felt very lethargic.

'Thanks. I needed that', I smiled gratefully at him.

'Any time', he chuckled, as my eyes drifted closed.

'Bella, Bella?' a soft voice crooned in my ear.

'Bella, love, I'm not doing this again' I could hear the smile on the angel's voice.

'Mmf… five more minutes'.

A laugh rang out, echoing around the room.

'That's what you said this morning, love. Time to say goodbye'.

I smiled sadly and reached my arms up, like a child. Edward picked me up, holding me to him tenderly. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, inhaling the scent that alleviated the ache of his departure.

'I love you' I murmured against his shoulder. 'Don't forget'.

'You are my everything' he spoke sincerely.

The tears overflowed.

'what did you do?' I asked, nuzzling into Edward's shoulder, seeking comfort.

He sighed and ran his hand through my hair, stilling some of the misery from his simple touch, 'we crashed the Volvo into a tree and then burnt it'.

'did he believe it?' I asked, my voice breaking.

'yes' Edward said solemnly, burying his face into my hair.

'I'm going to worry about him' I said.

'I know'.

'I love you' I repeated.

Edward smiled and took my hand, leading me to the Volvo.

'Where's our stuff?' I asked, the tears momentarily forgotten.

'Most of it is going into Emmett's Jeep and Esme's Land Rover. They're the biggest cars.'

'Oh', I said, feeling stupid.

'Try to sleep, my Bella'. Edward spoke tenderly and started to hum my lullaby as we wound our way down the driveway.

I was about to drift off, returning to the blissful slumber when a thought came into my mind.

'Wait!' I shouted. Edward's eyes shot to mine, bewildered and worried.

'We didn't get to say goodbye to the family!' I exclaimed.

Edward's relief was clear in his facial expression, which relaxed into an easy smile. 'We'll be seeing them in less than a day, love' his smile grew, 'I didn't realise you were so attached'.

I blushed, 'I just thought it would be nice to say goodbye'.

Edward smiled at me once again and took my hand in his.

'Are you sad?' he asked, masking the concern in his voice.

I thought for a minute 'Yes and no. I'm sad about leaving Charlie and Renee, of course. I'll miss Angela and Ben and Mike and Jessica and Ja-' I stopped myself before I continued, seeing the hurt in Edward's eyes as I mentioned Jake's name.

'But I made my decision long ago' I continued, squeezing Edward's hand, 'and the sacrifices are definitely worth it'.

Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

'Besides' I smirked 'I get an eternity of repeats of last night _events'_.

Edward's face finally softened and I tightened my grip on his hand. He squeezed back in reply.

We sat in a comfortable silence; the greenery of Forks flashed past us at impossible speeds. I would miss this dreary, rainy town, I thought. I remembered dreading the rain, craving the sunshine and heat. Now, however, the sunshine only meant that I couldn't be with Edward and the heat meant that my hair would frizz.

I closed my eyes, revelling in the air-conditioned car, and the feeling of Edward's hand on mine, drawing soothing circles in my palm with his thumb. Leaning my head back, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the new life I had with my husband.

I don't know how long I had been asleep; all I remembered was a quick stop, possibly for gas, before carrying on at high speeds. I woke up but didn't open my eyes. Edward was on the phone, speaking in a hushed, tense voice.

'When was it, Alice? Can you give me a timeframe?'

'Soon, you said?' Edward inhaled sharply and I could picture him massaging his nose with his thumb and forefinger 'okay. We'll have to do it right away. Thank you'.

I pretended that the snap of his phone woke me and opened my eyes, playing up the sleepy act a bit too much.

'What was that about?' I asked sleepily, stretching out.

'Nothing. Alice calling to check up on us'.

I stared at Edward. He was obviously lying.

'Tell me' I demanded.

Edward inhaled. 'It's nothing for you to worry about'.

I suddenly got defensive 'I'm part of this family now, too, you know? I have just as much a right to know what's going on. I'm going to - officially – be one of you in less than a week. You want to tell me what's going on?'

Edward clenched his jaw, eyes flaring and then sighed, his face softening.

'I'm sorry'.

'That's okay. Continue'.

'Alice had a vision' he spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

'I assumed as much. What was it about?' I asked, almost patronising – my own voice irritated me.

'The Volturi'.

The effect of the word on me was immediate. I stiffened and sat up straighter in my seat, clutching the sides with my hands. If I had looked down, I know that my knuckles would have been white.

I felt Edward glance at me, surveying my reaction.

'They're coming. Sooner than we anticipated'.

'When?' my voice was a whisper.

'Alice isn't too sure. But it's soon. You hadn't even been changed yet.'

I paused, letting the information soak in.

'So, what are we going to do?'

'I spoke to Carlisle' Edward answered immediately, 'we think it's best if we change you right away, once we get to the house'.

'When are the rest of the family coming up?'

'Tonight', Edward responded straight away again, obviously wanting to finish this conversation as quickly as possible.

'And when are we doing the change?'

'Tomorrow morning' he gave me a fleeting glance, 'is that all right?'

'Yes, yes. Fine' I nodded stiffly.

'I'm sorry, Bella, that it had to be this way. I would have wanted more time for you, as well. I had a few last human experiences planned for you' his voice was plaintive and heartbreaking. 'I guess they won't be so human after all' he ended with a stoic smile. I noticed that his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

**Crappy chapter again. More coming tonight. LionsLamb**


	22. Imminent Change

After Edward's news of my really imminent change, any conversation we had was limited as both of us were deep in thought

After Edward's news of my really imminent change, any conversation we had was limited as both of us were deep in thought. I know that Edward, as usual, would probably be doubting himself, doubting his decision and desires to love me forever. I knew that, no matter what I would say or do, he would still hold those reservations in his heart, until the transformation was a done deal, and I had all but contained my bloodlust.

I think I drifted back to sleep, although I wasn't sure. All I can remember is, whatever 'outer body experience' I had during those hours in the car, they weren't happy. The old, recurring nightmares of red-eyed vampires in black cloaks returned, along with Edward convulsing on the floor in pain, held in the sadistic stare of a beautiful little girl.

As Edward's pain-stricken gaze met mine, I had to open my eyes. The old hole in my chest was threatening a return at those painful months of absence. I looked at Edward and leaned over awkwardly, so that my head was on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, bending down to kiss the top of my head.

I sighed, content once more.

We sat like that for a while. Edward's eyes stayed glued to the road as mine soaked in our surroundings. Majestic oranges, reds and yellows, had replaced the rich greens of Forks; I assumed it was already autumn in Alaska. I had done some reading on the climate, and knew the rough weather patterns this far north. The summer days were extended, with almost a full twenty-four hours of sunlight. This, however, was the pay-off for a nearly permanently dark winter. The sun barely ventured over the horizon from November to February.

The roads we were driving on seemed to decrease in size with every a hundred miles or so. Although we had started on a six-lane highway, we were now hurtling down a two-lane country road, riddled with potholes and puddles. Edward stopped for gas whenever there was a station, ensuring that he filled up the tank each time.

It was when the Volvo turned onto a bumpy dirt path that I asked Edward if we were nearly there. He smiled hesitantly and said it would be another ten minutes. I smiled and righted myself, retaking his hand in my own.

The impatient atmosphere in the car of seeing the new house was electric. I didn't know if I was bouncing in my seat from the rough road, or from excitement. I knew that any house the Cullens would have would be absolutely exquisite. As we turned the last corner, I realised that it definitely hadn't disappointed my expectations.

The 'cabin' was beautiful. The walls were of thick logs, built sturdily, I assume, to shelter the inhabitants from the icy winds of winter. There was a wraparound porch in the same wood as the wall, although with accents of forest green. There was a seating area near the south facing corner consisting of several rocking chairs and a swinging bench. The door was huge and in the same hunter green as the chairs. Edward stopped the car, surveying my reaction as we got out.

I closed my eyes, inhaling the clean, crisp Alaskan air, revelling in its freshness after the hours spent locked up in the stuffy car. The cabin was sheltered in a thick pinewood, sheltered from all humanity – perfect for any transformations that might occur. I gathered that the depths of the forest would be amply stocked with wild animals, ready to die to satiate the Cullens' palate.

Edward walked around the front of the car and took my hand.

'Come with me' he said, leading me to the front of the house.

I gasped. The house itself was built on the edge of a cliff, looking over onto a cascading valley. A wide, silver river was running through the heart, surrounded by a thick forest – it was absolutely breathtaking.

'The garage is underneath the house', Edward explained, leading me back to the Volvo, 'watch' he commanded as he climbed back into the car, driving it down a hidden ramp, almost invisible underneath the north corner of the porch. I followed Edward down into the underbelly of the house and was, once again, flabbergasted. The whole basement was devoted to cars. Edward's 'special occasion car', the Vanquish was already here, parked in the far corner, now next to the Volvo, which had just pulled up beside it.

I knew, from spending time with both Rosalie and Jacob, that this garage would be a grease monkey's dream. There was plenty of space for the rest of the cars, which were, hopefully, on their way. One could tell, however, that even full, there would still be plenty of room to manoeuvre through the vehicles. A huge storage system lined the wall to my right, and upon further inspection, I realised that it held possibly every tool imaginable.

Edward got out of the car, grinning at me.

'Esme really outdid herself on this one, didn't she?' I said, still in shock.

'Yes, she did. She loves making us happy', Edward smiled down at me, planting a kiss on my forehead as I wrapped my arms around him.

'Shall we investigate the upstairs?' he asked, gesturing to a subtle oak staircase to our left.

I climbed up it, my hand running up the silky smooth banister easily. There was a door at the top, which Edward opened for me.

We entered a large kitchen in varying tones of yellow and an aubergine colour I had never seen before. It was beautiful in the evening light.

'Well, we certainly won't be spending much time in here, that's for sure' I said, squeezing Edward's hand as he lead me to the family room.

The family room was, impossibly, already set up, and ready to be lived in. The numerous DVDs that had been lining the walls of the house in Forks were already here, organised in alphabetical order. I marvelled as I ran my fingers over the titles.

'Who _did_ all of this?' I asked, looking at Edward.

'Esme, of course' he spoke with nonchalance, although his voice was saturated with love for his adopted mother, 'she came up here specially a few days ago to make sure everything was ready for us. Carlisle accompanied her and readied our room for the change'.

'That's so sweet of them! Thank them for me when they get here'.

'Not necessary. Thank them yourself'.

'How?' I asked, 'we weren't driving slowly!'

'No', Edward flashed me my favourite crooked smile, 'but you've been exploring for much longer than it feels, love'.

I glanced at my watch. 'It's already eight thirty!'

Edward merely smiled at my incredulity, 'as you know, the daylight hours are much more extended than they are in Forks'.

I pouted.

Edward smiled back, kissing my nose, 'only you can make a face like that and still be breathtakingly beautiful'.

I blushed at his compliment.

'Come on!' I implored, tugging his hand, 'let's go say hi to everyone!'

_Why was I so enthusiastic?_ I wondered as I lead Edward back down the steps to the garage, where the rest of the family were getting out of the cars. _Was I masking my nerves about the change? Was I taken off guard that it was happening so soon? _

I pushed my worries to the back of my mind as Alice bounding over to us, pulling me into an almost unexpected hug.

'One vampire, coming up!' she squealed as she let go, Jasper tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder.

I sensed that Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, but to no avail.

'Oh, Bella! You're going to be so beautiful – I can see you already. I'm going to need to get you a new capsule wardrobe for your new look!' she said, breathless (somehow) with excitement.

I rolled my eyes and went to embrace Esme.

'Esme, the house is beautiful – and the view? Oh, what a find!' I gushed.

'Why, thank you, Bella' Esme seemed to be glowing in pride.

'You should see the bedrooms – they're even more beautiful, designed by each couple themselves'.

I looked at Edward – he hadn't discussed with me the décor in our new room, not that I minded – I'd be happy in a wrought iron shack, as long as I was with him. He winked at me, mouthing 'I'll show you later'.

I busied myself with hugging Emmett to hide my blush.

'Hey, squirt! Looking forward to breaking in the bed?'

My blush deepened.

'Or have you already?' Emmett eyed me suspiciously.

'No, Emmett, we just got here, actually', I scorned. 'I wanted to, but then you guys came along', I said suggestively.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the garage as he set me down.

'Hi, Rosalie' I said shyly.

'Hello', she smiled. Since my request that she be a bridesmaid at my wedding, Rosalie had softened up considerably and had even started being civil to me. I liked her more and more, and knew that after my change, our friendship would grow in leaps and bounds.

I smiled warmly at Jasper, who returned my gesture wholeheartedly, albeit shyly. I knew that any physical contact with him before the change was impossible, so we stuck to loving gestures, like smiles and appreciative nods.

I embraced Carlisle, who whispered in my ear, 'I'm sorry about the urgency of your change, Bella. I know that Edward wanted more time with you as a human. I have plenty of morphine, so you have no need to worr-'

I interrupted his apologies before he got too carried away, 'Thank you, Carlisle. I don't think it's too soon at all. The sooner we get it over with the better', I said, honestly.

Carlisle smiled at me, thanking me for my assurances before following Esme up the stairs, leaving Edward and I alone in the garage. I knew that Edward had heard everything Carlisle said to me, and I knew immediately that he had ensured that Edward knew how he felt, how sorry he was.

'Carlisle does feel bad about the urgency of everything', I said, wrapping my arms around Edward, speaking against his chest. Edward wound his arms around my waist, bringing me in closer and tilted my head back to kiss my lips.

'I know', he spoke quietly, 'but that doesn't make it difficult'.

I kissed him, reassuring him that it was all going to be fine, that _I_ was going to be fine, that _we _were going to be fine – heck, _better_ than fine!

'You hungry?' he asked. I decided not to grumble about him changing the subject – for once, I was glad.

'A bit', I said, going into the kitchen. I motioned for Edward to sit, and went to put on some boiling water. I knew that the pantry and fridge would be fully stocked for the two more meals I had. I got out some spaghetti and started heating up the sauce that was in the fridge.

'Are you sure you don't want something more… special?' Edward asked me, his nose wrinkling at the smell of the Bolognese sauce.

'Yes. This was my favourite as a child – I'm sure I would have wanted this to be my last meal'.

'It's not your last' Edward growled, a bit more aggressively than he meant, I think, 'you still have breakfast', he said much more softly.

'I don't think I'm going to have breakfast. I might throw up from the pain'.

Edward's expression darkened. I leant over the counter and kissed him softly, albeit saturated with passion until his grumpy expression melted into a happier one.

'There. Much better' I said brightly, kissing his nose.

I turned my attention back to the water, which was boiling now, adding the pasta and a pinch of salt. I replaced the lid and turned around, and was taken aback when I saw Edward standing right behind me, eyes smouldering.

'Yes?' I gripped the spoon casually, not wanting to reveal the effect Edward had on me.

'You. Are. So. Desirable' Edward said, kissing me between each word. 'Are you really hungry?' he almost whined.

I frowned, 'yes', I admitted, but noticing the disappointed on Edward's face, I elaborated my answer, 'but only because I'll need the _stamina_ for later'. I felt my own eyes darken.

'Is the pasta nearly ready?' Edward asked impatiently, grabbing me roughly by the waist.

'Yes' I said quickly, draining it at double speed and pouring it into a bowl, tossing the tomato sauce over it. I took a big bite, hasty to finish and get upstairs. It was difficult, however – the pasta was still hard and chewy, and the sauce boiling hot. I found myself breathing through my mouth, fanning my breath. My mouth burned. Edward handed me a glass of water, which I downed, cooling my mouth.

'Maybe I'll leave the pasta until later, to replenish my stores of energy' I winked.

Edward didn't need another word of encouragement before he had scooped me into his arms and taken me into the southwest corner of the house. I didn't take any heed of my surroundings as my eyes were closed, kissing Edward desperately.

Edward kicked open the door, and placed me down onto the bed, shutting the door behind him.

I opened my eyes and gasped in wonder of the room. I had expected it to be similar to Edward's room in Forks: dark, with the only decoration used to maximise the audio. Instead, it was light and airy, yet impossibly cosy. I got up off of the bed and wandered around in awe. Edward's CDs and hi-fi: here. My small collection of books: here.

'Esme'. Edward spoke in response to my shocked expression.

The walls were painted in a deep blue – _my_ blue. The rich, sapphire blue that Edward loved to see me in; the blue that was now, the only colour I wore; the blue that was now my favourite colour. The ceiling was painted in a crisp white, which detracted from the darkness of the azure. The bed was huge, covered in a white comforter with blue cushions scattered around. A laptop sat on the desk in the far corner of the room, facing the window, so that whoever was working could look out, in wonder, at the valley below.

I turned around and wound my arms around Edward's neck, bringing him down to a deep, delicious kiss.

'This is perfect' I murmured against his lips.

'Thank you', Edward replied, 'I designed it with you in mind'.

I smiled as Edward led me back to the bed.

'Now that you've satisfied your designer urges, can we please make love now?' he pleaded.

I grinned evilly, crawling seductively to straddle his waist, pressing my crotch into Edward's now, very aroused, groin. He moaned in response.

'I would love to', I said before attacking his lips with mine.

Our kisses were feverish, desperate. We pressed against each other eagerly, feeling every crevice of the other's body. I sat up again, legs on either side of Edward and began unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as I tried to get them open as quickly as possible.

Edward's hands stilled mine, 'wait', he said, his eyes burning into mine.

I stopped, astonished, 'don't you want this?' I asked, disbelieving.

'Of course I do, love. But-' Edward paused, finding the right words, 'I want to revel in this being our last time, with you a human'.

I stopped, slightly disappointed in my own reaction. Of course Edward would feel this way. My human qualities were the only thing he had, for sure, at this very moment. By tomorrow morning, they would be gone.

I smiled sadly and lay back down, stretched out over Edward and started to kiss him slowly. I wanted to taste his tongue again, greedy whore that I now was, and knew the only way to get what I wanted was to have Edward initiate it first. Sure enough, I felt his icy tongue against my lips. I gladly opened my mouth, greeting Edward's tongue with mine. I moaned involuntarily – I swear he tasted better and better each time!

Edward flipped us over and fiddled with the hem of my shirt, implying that he wanted it off. I sat up, unhappily separating our lips so that he could slip it off. Edward laid me back down, one hand underneath my back, fiddling with the bra clasp. He whipped it out from under me and ravaged my neck. My hands tangled in his hair and I moaned, wrapping my legs around him.

Edward removed his shirt, and I ran my hands over his shoulders, his back, feeling every muscle flex under my touch.

God, I loved this man.

Edward ran an icy finger down between my breasts, down to my belly button. He circled it twice before continuing the path to the button of my jeans. He undid the zip deftly and I lifted my hips, allowing him to remove them. I wasn't so dexterous; I had to break the kiss, much to my chagrin, to undo the button and fly of his khaki slacks. Edward extricated himself and flung them to the other side of the room, where they landed neatly on an armchair in the corner.

Edward's hands were everywhere now: on my neck, in my hair, on my shoulders, down my arms, across my breasts, tracing the indent of my navel. Finally, they reached the waistband of my lacy underwear. He hooked two thumbs on either side of my hips and murmured 'up, love'. I happily complied, eager to see the effect I had on him when he saw me naked.

'So beautiful', he murmured into my mouth.

My hands tried to lead the same path, except they lingered more on Edward's muscled shoulders and arms. I tugged on his boxers from the back, and once more, Edward saved me the trouble of removing them.

Edward settled himself between my legs, but instead of entering me, took a finger and slowly ran it up the centre of my slick fold. My head fell back in ecstasy – just one simple touch of his could send me over the edge. Edward's fingers ventured further, now directly in my hot sex.

The contrast of our body temperatures brought me to my climax quickly. That teamed with Edward's indescribable dexterity and tenderness. I grabbed his hair in my euphoria, tugging it by the roots, glad that he wasn't so breakable – he would have had a bald spot by now.

We broke the kiss, readying ourselves for what was coming next. We never broke our eye contact, even as Edward entered me slowly.

The phrase 'sweet torture' kept running around my head as he slid into me. What we had was wonderfully, well, 'sweet'. The torture I experienced was simply from my desire for more – always more.

With each gentle thrust, the pleasure magnified, bringing me to the edge and then pulling me back; to the edge, and back. Until, finally, I tipped over the edge, my legs hooked around Edward, pushing him further and further in as he spilled inside me, providing me with his sweet essence.

Edward rolled us over so that we were still in the other's embrace, still shuddering from the overwhelming bliss both of us had experienced. I pressed myself against Edward, entwining myself in his arms. Our limbs were entangled as we desperately clung to each other, anxious to be as close to each other as possible.

I fell easily into a deep sleep.

It was to be my last.

I woke up, drunken with sleep and still hazy with sex. As I opened my eyes, I was unsurprised to find Edward's gaze covering my face. He kissed me, deeply with as much passion as he could muster; I responded with the same absolute desperation.

We still didn't speak, long after the kiss was over. We simply lay in each other's arms, revelling in the other's presence. I knew that Edward was savouring the warmth that I provided, and I pressed against him eagerly, giving it to him. I, in turn, pressed my hot cheek to his cold chest, closing my eyes at the freshness his skin always seemed to provide.

There was a soft knock at the door. Esme's soft voice called through to us.

'Carlisle is eager to begin, children. I'm sorry to disturb you, but Alice had another vision – the visit is sooner than we anticipated'.

'Thank you, Esme', I called.

I extricated myself, begrudgingly from Edward's grasp and went to get dressed. I walked into the giant closet, and wasn't surprised to find it full to bursting with new clothes. I picked out a pair of comfortable grey sweats and dressed hurriedly, eager to return to Edward's arms.

I found him, already dressed, perched on the edge of the bed. His arms were opened wide, welcoming me in. I gladly entered his embrace, leaning my cheek against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed.

'Let's go. We shouldn't keep Carlisle waiting'.

Edward took my hand and led me to another bedroom. I had gathered, from the rough layout of the rooms, that each couple had their bedroom in each of the four corners of the house. The rest of the rooms, like the kitchen and family room, were clustered in the middle, for warmth and to give a certain level of privacy to each pair. What I didn't realise, however, was that there was an extra bedroom - a guest bedroom. I had assumed that I would be changed in Edward's and my room, but was almost glad I wasn't – I didn't want any bad memories in that room. It was to make good ones, only.

'Bella, Edward', Carlisle acknowledged each of us with a nod.

'Are you ready to begin?' I nodded, but was sure that the question was directed more at Edward, who simply jerked his head in a gesture that was meant to be a kind of nod.

'Good. I'll give you the morphine, Bella, and then Edward will administer the bites. You will be bitten on your ankles, wrists, chest and, finally, neck to make the transition shorter'. Carlisle was using a very calm, professional voice, which I appreciated greatly.

'I'll give you two a moment – call me when you're ready'.

I heard the snap of the door latch as Carlisle left the room.

'I love you', I said to Edward, my eyes burning with the undeniable, unquenchable love I felt towards this wonderful man.

'I love you', Edward responded, although I knew he meant it, his gaze was downcast and I knew that he was nervous.

'It's all right, Edward – look at me – it's all right', I soothed him, pressing my hands against his cheeks and bringing his eyes to meet mine.

'Listen', I tried to reason with him, 'they say that your predominant human traits, your most memorable human memories and emotions are brought through. This _love_ is my most memorable trait, my most vivid memory and my strongest emotion. I will not leave you. I will not forget you. I will love you forever', I vowed.

Edward's lips brushed against mine, an indicator that he understood.

'Carlisle', he spoke softly, 'we're ready now'.

Carlisle immediately appeared.

'Bella, lie down please', he asked, his voice gentle.

I complied, bringing Edward down with me, holding his hand, and squeezing it reassuringly.

I looked into Edward's glorious eyes while Carlisle gave me the morphine. I didn't want to look at the needle piercing my skin. I only felt a slight sting before my body was transported to another dimension.

'How much… did you give me?' I spoke, but my voice was heavy, unrecognisable.

'I … love you', I said to Edward, before I slipped away.

I didn't feel the bites, although there were six of them.

I didn't feel anything – the morphine must have worked.

But then I felt it. The familiar burning that suddenly engulfed my body. The flames were everywhere, scorching my skin. I started to thrash around, but it didn't help – the fire was insistent, ever present. I cried out, but it didn't help.

I was slipping into blackness again, but fought the urge. I felt that if I succumbed, I would never wake up.

And then I heard it – the angel's voice that seemed to quell all pain, relieve all worries.

It was a beautiful voice; melodic, like the smoothest of velvets.

But it was filled with anguish, with pain.

'What have I done? What have I done?' the angel was sad – it was sobbing.

_Don't cry, please, don't cry! _I implored – the anguish was breaking my heart.

'Oh, Bella!' the angel cried. _Bella? That sounds familiar... Bella… Yes! That's me! _

The pain returned with a vengeance. The flames were rekindled, the fire roaring, blazing against my skin. But that wasn't what caused my heart such hurt – it was the sorrow in the angel's voice.

'Carlisle, what have I done?'

Carlisle… that sounds familiar, too. The golden haired doctor came into my mind.

Yes, Carlisle Cullen…

One by one, each member of the Cullen family filled my senses.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward…

Edward… Edward! That was the angel's name!

'Edward…' I called, 'don't be sad… everything's all right', I tried to soothe him, but my voice was contorted in the pain of the fire.

I felt my body being taken into someone's arms. They were cold, and it was pleasant against the burning. 'Are-aren't you hot?' I asked.

I felt the angel's chest vibrate as he chuckled darkly.

'No. I'm not hot'.

'I'm so glad…'

He laughed again.

My physical pain lessened now that this angel, _Edward_, had no more anguish in his voice.

I heard music, heavenly music – it was a lullaby. It sounded very familiar. But then again, so did a lot of things… no, this lullaby was very familiar…

I drifted back into the blackness, comforted by my angel's cold skin and warm music.

A searing pain in my chest awoke me and I cried out – it felt like a huge pressure was being pressed down onto my heart, forcing out any air in my lungs.

'Carlisle, what's happening?' the angel's voice was panicked again and the pain increased by tenfold.

'The venom is stopping her heartbeat. She's in the last stages of the transformation'.

Venom? Heartbeat? Transformation? The words sounded foreign to me, but, slowly, there were images attached to each.

Venom: a bronze-haired angel bent over my hand, sucking out the _venom _that an enemy had placed in my bloodstream.

Heartbeat: a bronze-haired angel with his head poised over my chest, listening to my _heartbeat_.

Transformation: a bronze-haired angel piercing his teeth into my skin, sobbing as he did so, apologising to… me… for this _transformation._

As soon as the pain in my chest had come, it had ceased. I felt a massive change in my body. I felt stronger, more in control. I wasn't cold, or hot. I was aware of everything happening around me: the wind rustling in the trees, a squirrel scampering up a tree, the howl of a coyote… the voice of an angel.

It was the angel that made me wake up, made me fully come to my senses.

I opened my eyes.

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. It's now 2.30 my time and I'm waking up at 7.30. This story is now becoming an addiction, although I can't say you guys mind! I haven't read through it or anything; so if you find any mistakes, please tell me.**

**Longest chapter yet! Wahoo! **

**LionsLamb (delirious with exhaustion) **


	23. Dorothy

I felt like Dorothy in 'The Wizard of Oz'. I had just come from boring, old, black and white Kansas, and was thrust into Oz – the world of technicolour. Each tone was brighter; each shadow was brighter; every object's outline was crisp and succinct.

I looked around me, remembering my bearings, but the memories were fuzzy; it was like watching a television with no reception. I only had glimpses of my old life – my human life.

I closed my eyes again, revelling in the nostalgia. A brown haired woman in a turquoise dress crying in an audience – an audience who were, bizarrely, watching _me_. A stout, well-built man in a police uniform with greying hair and no aptitude for showing emotion. A huge, handsome, russet-skinned man smiling brilliantly down at me. A wolf the size of a bear with the same colour fur as the previous man's skin, nuzzling against my side.

But, the memory that shone brighter than all, was that of a gloriously beautiful man with bronze hair and topaz eyes, flashing me a crooked smile before pressing his icy, hard lips to mine. _He_ was the reason I was here, my memory reminded me.

More visions came, this time of a similarly beautiful family. All walked gracefully, with the same haunting gold-hued eyes. The word _vampire _came quickly into mind – and something clicked in my brain - that was _I_, too now. That was what the bronze-haired angel and his family were – vampires.

My eyes burst open, and I was poised, ready, and_ desperate _to find this angel and his family.

I gazed around the room, and was shocked to see the auburn-haired boy sitting in the same place, watching me intently. He was curled up on his seat, with a worried expression on his face. No – more than worried – distraught.

Neither of us said anything.

'Edward?' I asked impulsively – _when did I remember his name? _I was shocked to hear my own voice – it was much deeper, smooth with a hint of gravel, giving it a pleasant husky tone – it was incredibly alluring and _very_ sexy.

At the mention of his name, his face brightened and I found him, suddenly, in front of me, holding my hands in his own.

'Say it again', he laughed from sheer relief, I think.

'Edward', I repeated.

'Yes?' Edward asked.

'Kiss me' I spoke robotically, although my command seemed like a natural one to make.

The corner of his beautiful mouth jerked up into a breathtaking crooked smile.

'Gladly', he whispered.

And then his lips were on mine.

Contrary to my memory, they weren't hard, and they definitely weren't cold. They were malleable, forming to the shape of mine, and warm. As the kiss deepened, we opened our mouths. When his breath blew into mine, I felt my knees go weak. _How did he do that? _I thought incredulously.

And then his tongue ran across my teeth, and I knew that it was seeking mine. As our tongues met, dancing gently, I moaned. The electricity was flowing between our untouching bodies, electric and stimulating. I crushed myself to him, winding my fingers in my hair as his played the bottom of my shirt.

I gladly lifted my arms as he whipped it off of me – the speed was no longer disconcerting, I noticed. My hand started to make its way to the clasp of my bra, but he stopped its path and instead, pulled it off. I heard the snap as the material broke across my marble back.

_My turn_, I thought wickedly.

I traced my fingers down his neck, his shoulders until I reached the buttons of his button-down. I hooked my fingers and pulled. The buttons popped everywhere, but I was unaware of them hitting my skin, such was my desperation to get the damned thing _off_ of him.

'Wait' he murmured. My eyes glanced up to his, matching his passion, although I know that there was a hint of confusion in mine.

'this way' he took me by the hand and led us silently to another room, a more familiar room_. Yes, yes – this colour. I remember now! _

I was immediately distracted from my thoughts on the décor as Edward laid me on the bed, untying the bow of the ugly sweatpants I was wearing. _Ugh_, I thought, _I sound like Alice. Alice! That was a familiar name, too!_ I was overjoyed at my recollection of my human life, which increased the zeal of our kisses.

Edward pulled down the sweats and kissed me softly, before extricating his lips and kissing his way down in between my breasts, my navel and - I inhaled sharply – my very hot, wet centre.

He touched his nose to my folds and breathed in, eyes closed. 'So good' he mumbled before his tongue gently followed the line from the bottom to the top. The effect on me was immediate – my hands tangled once again in his hair as I pressed him to me, desperate for him to relieve the ache he had created.

His tongue dove in deeper this time, finding my clit. I gasped soundlessly as my eyes rolled into the back of my head in the sheer bliss. This time, with a flat, broad tongue, he applied it to my sex, now begging to be touched.

'More, more' I said, panting for the air I didn't even need.

I almost felt him smile against me as he inhaled again, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into me. My hips automatically bucked, my legs wrapping around his head. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down, thrusting himself further and further into me. The pleasure was now rolling over me, curling my toes and clenching my fist – my voice had a mind of its own, making noises I never knew I was capable of making.

It was when Edward started to suck – yes, _suck_ – on my clit that I totally let go. My arms flopped back to my side, my fists clenching and unclenching at will. I let out a guttural moan and my head tipped back. I was shaking with the overwhelming euphoria gripping my body.

As the pleasure ceased, I looked down at Edward, still between my legs. He grinned up at me, pride clear on his face.

I smiled goofily down at him.

'You're good'.

'I assumed as much', he spoke nonchalantly; 'I hope you wouldn't make those noises while doing anything else'.

I was expecting a blush, but none came. I was starting to appreciate this vampire business more and more.

Edward climbed back on top of me, obviously ready for another round, but I placed a hand on my chest, stopping him.

'Nun-uh-uh, Mr Cullen' I smirked, flipping him over so that I was on top.

'I'm going to have myself a little fun'. I smiled almost evilly and shuffled down, making sure my nipples and hot spot brushed against his now very erect penis.

I applied my tongue to his balls first, lapping them like a cat drinking milk – slowly and gently.

Edward's hands formed fists in my hair.

Next, I licked from the base to his tip, decreasing the pressure as I worked my way up, covering his erection with my 'saliva'.

Edward's head tipped back.

Then, I circled his tip with my tongue delicately, ensuring that I was torturing him as he did me.

Edward's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I knew that he was nearly there from the small ball of venom at the top, and licked that up, swirling my tongue in the tiny slit there.

Edward's mouth dropped open.

Finally, I took him totally in my mouth and started sucking – _hard._

Edward let out a carnal groan as he exploded into my mouth, his penis pulsating with the overwhelming sensations gripping his body.

I grinned as I shuffled my way back up as Edward recovered.

He looked at me; eyes boring into my soul, as his mouth jerked up, once again, into that glorious smile. I couldn't help but return it with a grin.

'You are wonderful' he kissed me.

I deepened the kiss, desperate to taste him again.

I was glad to feel his member poking into my ass again.

I sat down sharply onto him. He gasped into my mouth and I merely started to kiss him harder and harder.

Edward's hands went to my hips, guiding me, bringing us to a regular rhythm.

I felt him twitch against my walls as I clung onto him tightly, refusing to let him totally leave me. We reached the edge of ecstasy together, clinging to each other as we shuddered into the other's shoulder, biting down hard.

I stayed crouched on Edward and he stayed inside me – I was afraid of the emptiness that would fill me if he left.

He was the first one to move, trying to sit up. I, however, refused to budge, still clinging onto his shoulders.

'Bella, love, the family are wondering where you are and what we have been doing', he grinned.

'Well, what are we going to tell them?' I asked coyly.

'That we were making love' he answered honestly, his face glowing with happiness.

'Mr Cullen,' I spoke formally, 'I would not call that making love'.

His face fell ever so slightly.

I leant in closer so that my lips brushed his.

'I'd call it fucking'.

Immediately, his eyes darkened as he said, 'you seductress, Bella Cullen. I swear to god, if Emmett wasn't standing outside the door listening to our every word, I would do it all again'.

My confidence went, 'Emm-Emmett's standing outside the door?' I asked timidly.

'Yup!' the loud voice of Emmett, sure enough, replied, 'and I could hear everything'.

Edward growled.

'For how long?' I asked my voice shaky.

'From the 'fucking' part', he replied frankly.

'Oh, god' I buried my head into Edward's shoulder.

'I swear to god, Emmett', Edward muttered as he went to get us some clothes, leaving me, totally embarrassed, on the bed.

'Don't worry about it, love', Edward murmured, giving me a reassuring kiss, 'Esme will keep him in check, and if even she cannot control him, I'll rip his head off' he smiled warmly, his gentleness contrasting with his violent words.

I giggled, and then sighed against his chest, 'I guess I should go get dressed. I'm sure Alice will want to see me'.

'They all do, Bella. But first, you should see yourself'.

Edward took my hand and led me to the huge bathroom. There was a mirror lining the wall as soon as you came through the door, and I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth.

I could, for the first time ever, say that I could be compared to Edward.

My legs were much longer and slimmer, perfectly toned with just a hint of subtle muscle; my stomach was flat with the delicious 'v' of my hipbones jutting out slightly; my breasts were fuller, the ivory of my skin contrasting with the coral pink nipples; my neck was elongated, giving me a more elegant air; my lips were much fuller and tinted a natural red; my hair had thickened and was shiny, bringing out the reddish tint; and, finally – I couldn't avoid it anymore – I looked myself straight in the eyes. The blood red of my irises made me take a double take, but I had prepared myself for it well and refused to let Edward see my shock.

'I'm…I'm….' I struggled for words.

'Exquisite', Edward finished the sentence for me, turning me around so that he could kiss me more easily.

'I should go get dressed' I murmured. I picked out something simple – a pair of jeans and a nice, v-neck t-shirt that matched the walls of our bedroom. The jeans, that had been snug with my human body, now were a bit too baggy around the thighs and hips, which made me smile.

I grasped Edward's hand and opened the door, ready to face Emmett.

'Wow, squirt! You're _hot_!'

I wished I could melt into the floor, I was so embarrassed.

'Uh, thanks, Emmett'.

'No probs. Let's go – everyone's eager to see you'.

I looked back and smiled warmly at Edward before following Emmett down the hallway to the family room.

I entered nervously, biting my lip and gripped Edward's hand tighter. Before I knew it, I was slammed into from the front – I knew at once that it was Alice.

'Oh, Bella! You're so beautiful!' she gushed.

'Great, Alice, great' I rolled my eyes, moving away to embrace Carlisle.

'Thank you', I whispered into his ear, 'for helping Edward keep sane'.

'It wasn't me, I just administered the morphine', Carlisle smiled, 'you should thank Jasper for the sanity Edward still possesses'.

I moved over to kiss Rosalie, preparing myself for a slight shunning. Instead, I was shocked as she pulled me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

'Thank you – for my brother, I mean. I never got to really thank you after you got back. I'm so glad you're here with us – truly'.

I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged her fiercely. She seemed taken aback by my strong gesture, but returned the hug just the same.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder and turned around – it was Jasper.

'Hi', I said shyly. Even as a vampire, Jasper was still slightly intimidating.

'Hi' he replied. I flung myself into his arms, squeezing him. I knew he was uncomfortable, but I was, truly, to happy to be there, with the people – with the man that I loved. Slowly, he raised his arms, hugging me back awkwardly. I know that it wasn't as heartfelt as some of the other's gestures, but it meant almost more to Jasper than it did to the rest of the family.

He smiled at me, 'welcome to the family, Bella'.

I smiled back, 'nice to be here, Jasper'.

We left it at that. I don't think either of us wanted, or necessarily needed to say anymore. He went over to sit with Alice, who embraced him, smiling brightly, presumably at our interaction.

I, however, went over to hug an excited Esme, who wrapped me up in her arms, saying 'Thank you for letting my son truly live'.

I smiled back at her warmly, 'thank you for letting me truly live with your son', I said cheekily.

She flung her head back and laughed – it was beautiful and made my smile grow even bigger.

I looked over, trying to catch Edward's gaze, but he was in deep conversation with Carlisle and looked like he didn't want to be disturbed. Even with my new, hypersensitive hearing, I couldn't decipher what they were saying; Edward was obviously reading Carlisle's thoughts, speaking in the most hushed of tones. Edward glanced up and saw me looking at him pointedly. He glanced back at Carlisle who nodded curtly, before going over to talk to Jasper and Alice.

I couldn't help but feel that they were talking about me.

Edward came over, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, playing with a tendril of hair.

He pressed his lips to my temple tenderly, obviously searching for more.

'What was that about?' I muttered, a bad mood setting in – they still weren't disclosing any information to me, even though I was now – officially – one of them.

'Your gift. Carlisle was wondering if I had noticed any changes, like if I could read your mind, for instance. I said no and that was it'.

He was still hiding something.

'Anything else?' I asked flippantly, one eyebrow raised.

'Um…' I started to panic. Edward never hesitated when saying something, even if he was hiding it from me. It was bad.

'What is it?' I asked, alarmed.

'The Denali clan have invited us over tomorrow, to 'welcome you into the family', as such. I hope that's okay', he looked at me with worried eyes.

'It's fine', I told him with a kiss, 'as long as Tanya keeps her distance'.

We went over to sit with the family, sitting on the floor. I reclined, my back against Edward's chest, as he leaned against the sofa.

Emmett had put on a movie, 'Saving Private Ryan'. Even though I hadn't seen it before, I knew it was sad by the look on Esme, Rosalie and Alice's faces – they were already distraught. My mind was whirring with the thoughts of seeing the Denali clan again. Of seeing Tanya, specifically. That woman didn't like me – not one bit. I didn't know if she was jealous or if she was simply mean, but it didn't stop me worrying.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head.

_Look on the bright side_, I thought, _he didn't marry Tanya._

_Yes_, I told myself – _that's a good sign_.

_Besides_, I said to myself, snuggling into Edward's chest, his arms tightening instinctively around me, _unlike Dorothy, I'm happy where I am – I want to stay in my Oz. _

There truly is no place like home.

**Next chapter up very soon. LionsLamb**


	24. Dinner' at the Denali

We spent my first night together as a family

We spent my first night as a vampire together as a family. We watched movie after movie, discussing each character's different traits in depth, arguing over which movie was so-and-so's best.

I know that Edward was eager to return to our room for another 'round', but I was just as happy sitting there with the family, bathed in his scent, inhaling his skin, listening to the laughter of our loved ones around us.

The night, however, passed too quickly. As morning came, each couple sloped off to their bedrooms to 'do whatever they pleased'. Emmett, of course, announced loudly that he was going to 'do Rosalie' and threw her up over his shoulder, running towards their bedroom. Emmett's giggles and Rosalie's delighted shrieks continued down the hallway until we heard a 'bang', presumably (hopefully) their bedroom door slamming.

Alice and Jasper walked, hand in hand, slowly to their room, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Like that moment in the airport after our return from Italy, I felt that I was invading a truly personal moment, and had to look away, busying myself instead with the lines of Edward's face. I traced my fingers over his jaw line, his forehead, his nose, but then noticed that his face was tense, not as pliable under my fingers as it had been the night before.

Carlisle came up behind us, and requested in a polite voice if we could come to his office, to discus some things about the change. I complied immediately, and dragged Edward along. He, however, seemed less eager to go.

Carlisle shut the door to his office after we entered, motioning for us to take a seat in front of his desk. I dragged Edward down onto the brown leather loveseat, holding his hand tightly, trying to get him to relax from an innocent touch; it wasn't working.

I heard a soft cough and looked up to see Carlisle sitting in a large armchair behind his desk. His office looked over the same valley that had captivated me the day before, and I had to tear my eyes away from the beautiful scene to concentrate on what Carlisle was saying.

He leaned forward slightly in his chair, pressing his fingertips together in a pensive gesture.

'Bella', he said in a serious, yet gentle voice – I recognised it as his doctor's voice, 'Edward and I have discussed your change at length, also consulting Alice and Jasper on this matter, and we think that we have found your power'.

I leaned forward in my seat, eager to hear more.

'Yes?'

'Well-' Carlisle hesitated, glancing at Edward, 'obviously, Edward still cannot comprehend your thoughts. This has always been the case. However,' Carlisle pursed his lips, choosing his words carefully, 'you also seem to be immune to Jasper's power; he couldn't decipher a single emotion, let alone manipulate them'.

I sat back in my seat in shock, but Carlisle continued.

'Alice has also tried to look into your and Edward's futures, as she does' a slight smile came to his lips when he thought of his daughter, 'but she cannot see a single thing to do with you, Bella'.

I bit my lip. _How could a vampire have butterflies? _

'I…I guess that's understandable, Carlisle' I said, 'I mean, I had a private mind, even as a human, and none of Edward's, Jane's, Aro's or Alec's powers work on me'. I paused, waiting for Carlisle to continue.

'Yes, I believe you are right. I just thought you should know. Maybe we can try and test your power to see how strong your mental shield is. It'd be very interesting…'

'No.' Edward growled. The fierceness of his voice made me jump, as well as the volume – he hadn't spoken since before we arrived.

'I refuse to have my wife be tested like some guinea pig in a lab, Carlisle'.

Carlisle didn't react, but spoke smoothly with a hint of authority in his voice, 'Edward, I believe it is Bella's decision whether she wants to see if she wants to explore her abilities'.

I bit my lip again, deep in thought.

'Can I have some time to decide, Carlisle? I mean, I still have a lot to think about'.

'Of course, Bella'. I got up to go, but Edward stayed sitting, as did Carlisle.

'One other thing-' I sat down, ready for another shock, 'aren't you thirsty?'

I was taken aback, I admit. My thirst hadn't really been an issue – I had barely thought about it. I was so prepared for the out of control, bloodthirsty newborn I was going to be, that I guess I didn't even realise that I wasn't one.

'No, I mean… not really'.

'Hm', Carlisle thought. His eyebrows furrowed – he was obviously perplexed.

'You had an aversion to blood as a human, didn't you, Bella?'

'Um…' I thought, trying to remember.

'Yes, she did'. The sound of Edward's voice made me jump again.

'How remarkable', Carlisle muttered, 'well, I guess you've carried that across, too, Bella. I have to say, it does make things a lot easier, not dealing with a bloodthirsty newborn', he smiled warmly at me.

'That is all, unless you have any questions…?'

I shook my head and stood up, although Edward beat me to it, dragging me almost forcefully by the hand back to our room.

'Thank you, Carlisle', called as I left.

Edward and I settled ourselves on the bed, looking into each other's eyes.

My mind was busy, thinking, hoping, _praying,_ that the meeting at the Denalis' would go well. I would hate to be a burden on Esme and Carlisle – ruining their relationship with the only known other 'vegetarian' coven.

'What time are we going?' I asked Edward, stroking his cheek with my hand.

'Three, apparently' he said, shortly. He was still sulking after Carlisle's request.

'Edward, Carlisle's right – it's my choice whether I want my gift to be tested'.

Edward didn't say anything.

'I still haven't made a decision. I have to admit, I did consider it; it'd be useful to know'.

Edward still didn't say anything.

'Speak to me, please!' I implored him.

'What do you want me to say?' he asked, dully.

'Tell me that you love me' I demanded.

'I love you' he said, with conviction this time.

'Tell me that you won't give in to Tanya's attraction'.

Edward grabbed me by the waist, rolling over and arranging me on top of him. His hands cupped my face, 'do you really think that after marrying and bedding you – several wonderful times, that I'm going to run off with that – _slut_?'

I was surprised at Edward's use of the word, although I knew that it was the perfect way to describe Tanya. I bit my lip, 'yes'.

'Oh, Bella' he sighed, 'I don't know what else to do to convince you that I am yours and you are mine!'

'Well,' I cajoled, 'there are several' I said mischievously, leaning into kiss him deeply.

Before I knew it, it was two thirty and we had to leave to be on time at their house. Edward and I took the Vanquish. We wanted our privacy on the way there, and every couple, except Emmett, had a two-seater car. Edward refused to carpool with Emmett (apparently he draws very vivid mental pictures), so we went on our own, of which I was glad; I could never, ever get enough of being alone with Edward.

The ridiculous speeds Edward was going out didn't seem so quick, as a vampire, and I now appreciated the need to go fast. Of course, I would never tell Edward that – he'd insist on getting me a ridiculously expensive racecar.

The scenery streaking past the window was beautiful; the motorway was covered in the fallen leaves in rich red, orange and gold. It looked like you were driving over fire, the leaves' colours were so vivid and the speeds so high.

It was an approximate half hour drive, Edward had said before we left. When I glanced at the dashboard clock, it said two fifty seven. We had been driving for at least twenty minutes. We were still on the motorway, and I wondered if we would be there on time; I had never known the Cullens to be late, however.

Suddenly, Edward jerked off the highway, careening down a narrow country lane. The leaves whipped the car's side mirrors the path was so thin. After two minutes, we slowed, pulling up to a giant house. It was painted in white, although I think it was made predominantly of glass. It was beautifully intimidating; the cold sunlight against the blank white gave it an icy aura.

I gulped in my nervousness and Edward squeezed my hand, smiling at me reassuringly. I tried breathing to calm my nerves, but it didn't really help.

The other cars pulled up beside us and Edward and I got out of the car, smiling to the other couples. I grabbed Edward's hand again as we walked up to the large, and rather intimidating house. The door didn't match the décor. I thought it was antique; it was huge and made out of weathered oak with cast iron hinges and handles. We didn't even need to knock before it creaked open.

_So this must be Eleazar_, I thought.

He was very tall and thin, but wide shoulders made him look out of proportion; it looked as though he had been malnourished as a human. He had a strange gold skin tone and his hair was almost a dirty blond. He greeted each of the Cullens with a handshake or a peck on the cheek, and then turned to me.

'Bella? How nice it is to see you again'. His voice was soft and melodic. It was relaxing and put me right at ease.

'You too', I mumbled. I felt like a bumbling idiot and clutched Edward's hand like a lifeline. He seemed to recognize my desperation and squeezed it gently.

'The girls will be down in a minute' he said, but then called up the stairs for extra measure, 'Carmen, Kate, Tanya? The Cullens are here!'

'Hi', I mumbled, feeling very insignificant, 'I'm Bella'.

The parade of women coming down the stairs made my jaw drop – every single one had absolutely mind-blowing beauty. I had met them before, of course, at the wedding, but I barely remembered them. Their exquisiteness hit me full on in the face, and I felt my familiar insecurities return.

The first one must be Carmen, I thought. She was much shorter than the other two Amazons coming down the stairs, but nonetheless, still not small. She had an olive tone, which looked slightly strange with the typical vampire pallor, but she was beautiful all the same. Her hair fell in thick, glossy black curls onto her shoulders. Her eyes were bright and the typical, hypnotic golden colour of the vegetarian vampire.

The next one must be Katrina, Kate. Her almost white hair was long, past her waist, and fluttered with every movement – it was hypnotizing. She walked on her toes, impossibly graceful and came over to Edward and I. She greeted Edward with a warm smile and turned to me, 'why, hello'. Her voice was fairly timid and surprisingly high, and I could tell that she probably acted as the damsel in distress to seduce the men she wanted. She walked over and pecked Carmen on the cheek and smiled warmly at her, before waling through an open doorway into a room off the entrance hall.

And there she was – my nemesis: Tanya. She was obviously dressed to impress. Her long legs were encased in skintight black jeans, and a low cut pearl grey satin top showed off the exquisiteness of her arms and breasts, while her sky-high heels made her tower over even Rosalie.

She greeted each male member of the Cullen family a little bit too warmly. I swore I saw Alice size Tanya up as she pecked Jasper on both cheeks, leaning forward awkwardly, obviously showing off her perfect cleavage. Esme's eyes narrowed as Tanya leant in to kiss Carlisle fully on the cheek. Rosalie didn't even let Tanya get close to Emmett. Just as Tanya was about to greet him, Rosalie pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

I was too intimidated, too afraid to do anything. I still kept hold of Edward's hand, and sneakily wound my arm around his waist, comforting him from this vile creature. He seemed to relax at my touch, but I noticed his expression of distaste as she pulled away after leaving a lingering kiss on each cheek. What I really wanted to do was to punch Tanya, hard, in the face and then kiss Edward senseless. I didn't have the courage to, however, in front of an audience. Besides, I knew that these people were friends of the Cullens; this is where they went whenever there were problems in Forks. I know Edward had come here to hide from, well, _me_.

'Why doesn't everybody congregate in the living room?' Carmen asked, smiling brightly at us. Her voice was immediately cheering, with a slight Spanish accent.

Everybody followed her into the large room, but Edward and I lagged behind. I pretended that I was absorbed in the paintings lining the walls and the large sculpture of a queen from a chessboard in a window alcove so that Edward stayed behind with me. I tugged on his hand and brought him into the empty space behind the front door. I pressed him up against the wall and crushed my lips to him, kissing him fully and then pulled away, leaving him desperate for more.

His eyes darkened as he tried to pull me in for another, but I was having none of it. 'Come on', I hissed, 'they're waiting for us!'

As we entered the room, we knew that everybody was trying to stifle a giggle at our fairly horny behavior. One look at Alice and Esme's faces made me see that they wished they had thought of the idea.

When I saw Tanya's expression, it nearly made me shrink into a corner. It was thunderous. Her jaw was set and her eyes narrowed at me. She looked truly evil.

I dragged Edward to a loveseat on the opposite side of the room before Tanya's sexy voice cut in, 'Edward, why don't you come and sit next to me? I didn't speak to you at all at the wedding, and we haven't caught up since that intimate weekend of ours a few years ago'.

My teeth gnashed together as I tried to curb the flash of jealousy that gripped me. I wouldn't have been surprised if I was bright green.

'No, thank you, Tanya. Bella and I are fine as we are' he said through gritted teeth.

I made it no secret that I was livid. I let out a low growl, tightening my hold on Edward's waist, and placed another hand on the inside of his thigh.

Tanya watched my protective actions through narrowed eyes. We had a stare-off for a minute, before she flipped her hair, leaning over to talk to Jasper. She batted her eyelashes and kept showing more of her cleavage. Alice was tense, ready to spring; I heard her teeth clash together as Tanya edged closer to Jasper.

I looked around the room, my hold on Edward still firm, still possessive. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen were all in what seemed to be a heated, serious discussion. I once again, felt as though they were talking about me. They kept glancing toward Edward and me with worried expressions; I cast the thought to the back of my mind – they were probably talking about my lack of thirst and privacy of my mind.

Kate was talking to Rosalie and Emmett. From what I could hear, despite her girly voice, she had an almost vulgar sense of humor – she was making Rosalie and Emmett roar with laughter, all the while keeping a plaintive, innocent expression, as though she wasn't even aware of the crudity of what she was saying.

I buried my head into Edward's chest, 'how much longer do we have to stay?' I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head tenderly, pulling me into him by the waist, 'not much longer. Alice wants to leave already' he chuckled.

'She does look rather defensive' I said.

'Rather? You should hear her thoughts!'

I smiled into Edward's chest, 'you should hear mine'.

His laughing stopped immediately.

I turned my head to see what had ceased his joy, and immediately stiffened when I saw Tanya strutting toward us. She sat on Edward's other side, leaning provocatively towards him and placed her hand on his other leg, just above his knee.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and drew my hand from resting on Edward's knee, up so that it was a bit higher than Tanya's.

Edward's breath bitched and Tanya's eyes darkened.

Her hand moved a little higher, too so that it was just above mine.

I inched my hand up Edward's leg further.

She did the same.

Finally, I moved my hand all the way up so that it was resting where Edward's leg met his crotch. I smirked; Tanya couldn't get any higher.

Edward leant over to whisper, almost soundlessly, in my ear, 'you're making things a bit _uncomfortable_ for me. Please remove your hand or, so help me, I'll have to take you right here and now'.

I smiled, embarrassed and removed my hand, placing it gingerly in my lap.

Tanya grinned triumphantly and opened her mouth, about to speak to Edward.

Her hand was still on his thigh.

My eyes narrowed further. _If looks could kill_, I thought.

If she was going to play dirty, I was going to play dirtier. I stood up fully, pretending to stretch and then sat back down – on Edward's lap. Tanya had to move her hand to prevent herself from getting squashed by my bottom, and my ass was firmly placed over Edward's groin – _just where I liked it_, I thought smugly.

He circled my waist with his hands and breathed deeply, inhaling slowly, obviously trying to get rid of the erection that was now poking fully into my butt.

Tanya stared daggers at me, her expression cold and possessive.

I smiled patronizingly sweetly at her.

'So, Edward, I was just talking to Alice and Jasper about how long it's been since I've seen you all'.

Edward nodded, 'we haven't found the need to come up here so much', he smiled at me warmly, squeezing my hand, 'I have everything I need in Forks'.

Tanya's expression darkened.

'I had a lot of fun the other day, actually', Tanya spoke flippantly, although I could tell that she was going to say something barbed and rude. 'I was reliving our private little weekend, when you were running away from that _simple human girl'_.

Edward's jaw tightened and my teeth gnashed together.

'That _simple human girl_ was me', I spoke quietly, maintaining the anger in my voice. I decided to really rub it in, 'that _simple human girl_ just happens to now also be Edward's wife – and lover'.

Tanya's eyes flashed to mine, fury almost making the tawny gold spark. Edward let out a low growl – she had obviously thought of something not so kind.

'Tanya, I've warned you before and I'll warn you again – keep your thoughts to yourself'.

'oh, _but Edward_!' she gushed, 'it's so hard when you have a man, as _gifted_ as yourself in both mind _and body_'.

My hands turned into steely fists, ready to fly into her perfect, jeering face.

'Tanya, you're straddling a very thin line', Edward warned again.

'yes, I might be. But I'd rather be straddling-'

'That's it, Tanya', I spoke with a shaky voice, such was my rage, 'you stay away from my husband. You stay away from me. I would, and I could, take you down right now, but I'm not going to because it'd kill Carlisle and Esme. You better curb your comments, and your thoughts, or I'll make sure that you'll never see hide nor hair of Edward again. Got that?'

my face had been nearing hers with every spiteful word, and when I was finished, our noses were nearly touching.

'Come on, Bella. Let's go'. Edward stood up and I slid off of him, retaking his hand. He didn't respond to my touch though which made me immediately worried – _had I gone to far? Had I offended the Cullens' good friends?_

He seemed distant and cold as he bid everybody goodbye, saying that he wanted to get me home – that my thirst had finally come and was uncontrollable.

Everybody's expressions were stunned, except for Alice who looked almost proud. There was a fire burning deep in her eyes as she winked at me.

I didn't know how to respond and followed Edward cluelessly, waving everybody an awkward goodbye.

Edward stroked quickly to the car and I got in next to him.

'What's wrong?' I asked, trying to catch his gaze.

Edward stepped immediately on the gas pedal and we shot forward. I was thrust into the back of my seat as we went from zero to top speeds in less than thirty seconds, careening down the narrow country lane at twice the speed we had been going upon our arrival.

'I had to get out of there.' He said, his eyes on the road.

'did I go too far?' I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion.

'no. Tanya was being unreasonable. Her thoughts—' Edward shuddered and pressed the pedal down further.

'then why are you angry?'

Edward tore his eyes away from the road, 'I'm not angry', he said. 'I'm horny'.

I was taken aback, I admit, but decided to play this to my advantage.

'did you like seeing me act a bit more aggressive?' I asked coyly, placing my hand in directly over his crotch this time – no holes barred.

'god, Bella – you don't know what you do to me'.

'oh, I think I do' I smirked, starting to massage him slowly.

His head tipped back, his focus totally not on the road whizzing past us.

'I'll stop', I said cheekily, 'before we have a car accident'.

'please', he gasped.

The return trip seemed to be over in a third of the time of the outward trip, and before I knew it, we were pulling into the Cullens' garage.

Edward was out of the car ina second, at my door. We raced to our bedroom; Edward immediately ran inside and started to strip, readying himself on the bed.

I, however, took my time, sauntering into the bedroom, giving my hips a little extra sway as I walked towards him, surveying him from under my lashes.

Edward looked surprised at my sudden change in demeanour and perched on the bed, his arms out, welcoming me to burrow into his bare chest.

I snarled and refused his offer, pushing him down onto the bed with a flick of my hand.

'no', I growled, 'tonight, you will have no doubt to whom you belong to'.

**I'm typing as fast as I can to get this story finished by tonight. I'm leaving at 7.30 tomorrow morning and won't get to bed until two at the earliest. I'll sleep on the plane. Review, if you'd like - I certainly would.**

**LionsLamb**


	25. The Hunt

Edward and I were lounging in bed, feeling very satisfied

Edward and I were lounging in bed, feeling very satisfied. I had taken control in this coupling – I was obviously more possessive as a vampire, and needed to mark my territory, as such.

I was about to lean in to give him another mind-blowing kiss, when we heard the crash of the front door being opened, and the loud laugh that obviously belonged to Emmett.

'He's coming to tease us'. Edward said, rolling his eyes, 'we'd better get dressed'.

It took longer than normal to get dressed as we had to find all of our clothes that were scattered in random places across the room (I had to go commando – I didn't know where my underwear had gone...). We left the bedroom; hand in hand again, feeling very contented and went to curl up together in the living room, where the rest of the family had congregated.

I was hit by Alice running in to give me a hug – this seemed to happen every time we saw each other, now – squealing 'I'm so proud of how you dealt with Tanya!'

I smiled, 'thanks'.

Emmett grinned, 'I bet Edward's glad, too. He got a great shag afterwards!'

Rosalie hit him on the back of the head. He turned to her, giving her a heart-warming smile, 'I like having your scent all over me – it makes me feel wanted'.

Her stern expression melted as she leaned in for a long, sensuous kiss, 'we'd better replenish my mark, then'. She got up, leaving a stunned Emmett still sitting on the couch. Rosalie swaggered seductively out of the living room, obviously going into their bedroom. Emmett followed like a lost puppy.

I chuckled, pulling Edward in for another kiss, 'I know what she means, _marking your territory_'.

Jasper smiled, 'I wouldn't be able to distinguish between the two of you; your scents are so mingled. You really must have been-'.

'Jasper!' Alice shouted, shocked.

'What?' he asked, the cocky attitude gone.

'I know what you were going to say', Alice's surprised turned to a sexy smile, 'and I liked it'.

She took his hand and led him to their wing of the house, skipping sweetly.

I looked around, expecting Carlisle and Esme to be canoodling in a corner, but they weren't there.

Edward cringed, obviously guessing my thoughts, 'they went straight to their bedroom'.

'Oh' I acknowledged.

'I have to get out of here – should I take you for your first hunting trip?' Edward asked tentatively.

I thought for a minute, 'sure. Is thirst like a burning at the back of your throat?' I asked, curious.

Edward considered for a moment, 'yes, I suppose it is'.

I thought for a minute. 'I have that kind of feeling now', I said, 'my throat feels dry'.

'Let's go then', Edward grinned, 'not a minute too soon, I might add'.

He took my hand and led me out of the door and began to run. I followed behind, naturally, not wanting to let go of him.

I was shocked at the speed at which we were travelling, and with the grace! I felt like I was floating three feet off of the ground. The roots, which littered the forest floor, had once plagued my nightmares and were the main cause of my falls. Now, however, my feet seemed to glide over them effortlessly. I darted in between the trees without any realisation that they were there in the first place! It was exhilarating; I felt alive; I felt powerful. This was the first time, I think, that I truly realised what I was: a vampire. A vampire with unparalleled senses, with unbelievable speed and unbeatable strength. For the first time, I didn't feel like a weak, vulnerable human being. I felt like an undefeatable warrior, ready to face anything in my path.

The wind whipped through my hair, past my face. I closed my eyes, revelling in the sensation, yet kept running. I had almost expected to collide with one of the huge trees, but my body simply took control, weaving me in and out.

I was enjoying myself so much, I didn't even realise the scent until it hit me, full on.

I stopped running immediately, and crouched down into an offensive pose. I let out a snarl, my teeth bared, ready to face whatever was behind the bush, in the clearing behind.

Edward came up behind me, and touched my shoulder. He whispered, 'it's a bear. I suggest we move on; it's better to start small and work our way up'.

My first instinct when Edward touched me was to turn around and rip his head off – it was my prey_, mine_. I had found latched onto the scent first, I had claimed it for my own. At once, I was ashamed and afraid of these new found emotions – this was Edward – my husband, my lover, and my soul mate – and I wanted to kill him? That wasn't normal. I didn't want to say anything to him, and I knew that if I asked him, he would blame himself, bringing the word 'monster' into the equation. I could never let that happen. Instead, I concentrated on clearing my mind, clearing my senses to curb my high-tuned defences.

I released myself from the crouching position, but refused to look into Edward's eyes, fearing that I would betray my shame and fear if I did. He took my hand and I grabbed it willingly, but still didn't make eye contact. We started running again, hands entwined, although our thoughts were obviously in different places.

I could tell that Edward was taking me into the mountains. The relief of the land changed, sloping steeper and steeper upwards, and the ground became rockier and rockier. We were scaling a jagged face of rock as if it were a flat sidewalk.

Edward started to slow, tugging my hand to tell me to stop. He grabbed my other hand, bringing me around to him and kissed me fully on the lips. I gladly complied, but didn't surrender completely to him – I was still afraid that I would lose control and hurt him.

He seemed puzzled by my lack of passion, but gladly let it go. He silenced me with a finger to his lips and brought me behind a giant rock. I peered around it, where a herd of mountain goat were grazing. Their scent hit me like a battering ram and I struggled to suppress a snarl. I clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth in order to gain control.

Edward glanced at me and let go of my hand, motioning towards them with a flick of his wrist, 'give into your senses', he said before disappearing, presumably to find his own prey.

With the thought that Edward was gone, I let myself go. I crouched down and kept low. I had my eyes latched onto a fairly large male. His horns were huge and nearly covered his eyes. I could hear his fairly slow, strong heartbeat, and my mouth filled with a syrupy sweet substance that I assumed was venom.

The goats were obviously wary, sensing a predator in their midst.

I decided to wait for the opportune moment.

After a while, the wariness eased and the herd went back to their grazing. As soon as the large male had dipped his head, I went for him, snapping his neck with ease.

I had expected the death at my hands to make me feel ashamed, make me mourn the action, but instead, it made me power happy and urged me on. In a space less than ten seconds, I had killed three sheep: the large male, a smaller male and a fairly large female.

I dove for the large male first, my greed taking the better of me. My teeth pierced the thin skin at his neck easily, and I sucked enthusiastically. The hot liquid slipped down my throat, rich and sweet. Gone was the queasiness I had experienced as a human; gone was the dizziness; instead, the satisfaction of the kill hit me, but I still wanted more.

Once the large male was dry, I turned to the smaller male. His blood was cooler, but nonetheless, just as delicious. His youth made the blood more tender, less aged. It was like drinking a cup of honey: impossibly sweet, but with a bitter taste in your mouth afterwards.

I eagerly finished my meal with the female. Her blood was almost cool now, and had settled in her veins. It was more refreshing, than anything else, and reminded me, bizarrely, of sorbet. It was the same fruity sweetness and satisfying melt-in-the mouth sensation like that of ice cream.

Once she was sucked dry, I sat back on my haunches, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. The burning at the back of my throat was gone, but I could tell that it would reappear soon; my tongue had tasted blood, and I knew my palate would want more.

My head whipped around at a rustle in the bush behind me – there was something there. Crouching down again, I sniffed the wind, and then relaxed –_ Edward. _ His reassuring, musky scent always filled me, made me feel whole. I walked towards him; arms outstretched and wrapped myself around his waist. He responded eagerly, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other on my head. He tipped my head back for a kiss. I accepted it eagerly, all guilt and frustration gone.

'Shall we head back now?' he asked, eyes burning.

'I guess so. Have you fed?' I asked – his eyes were still fairly dark, not the cheery gold I had grown to cherish.

'No. I was watching you'.

Immediately, I froze. He was watching me? He had seen my act of power, of cruelty against those poor, innocent animals? The guilt and shame set in again, burning under my skin like invisible fire.

'Bella, Bella – what's wrong?' he asked, surveying my face, desperate for a reaction.

'Nothing. I just-'

'Just what? Please, let me into your mind', he pleaded.

'I feel bad knowing that you saw me. Like that', I mumbled.

'Bella', his voice grew impossibly soft, 'I have come to accept what we – you and I – are. I appreciate your concern, but was almost glad to see you like that; I now have no fear of hurting you when we touch and have now truly realised that you are one of us now, that you are, officially, mine'.

'I have always been yours', I muttered, ashamed, 'you knew that'.

Edward ignored me, continuing his speech, 'besides, it was surprisingly… hot'.

I was taken aback by Edward's confession, I'll admit. I was expecting him to be hurt, fuelled with self-hatred of what he had changed me into; a 'monster' as he called his kind – our kind, now.

I smiled shyly at him.

'we should probably get back. They'll want to know how I did'.

Edward smiled, pressing his lips to mine.

'yes. But then I want some time with my wife – _alone'. _


	26. War

We all stayed in the living room, waiting for the werewolves' phonecall

We all stayed in the living room, waiting for the werewolves' phone call. The tension was killing me, and I kept my head buried into Edward's shoulder, inhaling his sweet, musky scent to calm my nerves.

Alice seemed the most uncomfortable out of all of us. The werewolves' immunity to her foresight was leaving her very uptight; Alice hated being blind. I know that my private mind also put her on edge.

The outcome of the battle was totally dependent on the decision that the werewolves would make to fight or flight. If they fought, we'd have a much better chance of victory. If they didn't, all of us would die.

I clutched Edward tighter at the thought.

I seemed to sense that the phone was going to ring before it actually did, and as soon as the first tone came, I snatched it off of the hook, answering with a flustered, 'Jake?'

'Bella?' this voice was deeper, calmer and much more authoritative – Sam.

'Sam', I acknowledged.

'Bella, we have discussed your request with the pack and the elders, and we have decided that we will come to your aid-'

'Oh, Sam! Thank you! Now both of our families will be sa-'

'-On one condition', he continued.

I waited with baited breath, 'that you never return to Washington'.

I gasped; I had never thought of a compromise. Of course, the werewolves would never do anything without payment; they were not as honourable as vampires, I think. Although werewolves would do the utmost to prevent any harm coming to their tribe, anything outside their territory wasn't their business.

'Um, Sam, could I possibly pass you to Carlisle?'

'Of course'.

I threw the phone to Carlisle, who caught it effortlessly.

The conversation between the two leaders was quiet, and I couldn't hear it from where I was sitting. Carlisle kept acknowledging what Sam was saying with small 'mm' sounds, but apart from that, there was nothing happening.

We only knew that the conversation was over when Carlisle set the phone back down onto the receiver.

'Well, they're going to help'.

Immediately, some of the tension in the room ceased. There was a more relaxed air, a positive attitude. Whether that was fuelled by Jasper, I didn't know. Whatever it was, it gave me hope.

'But, we can never return to Forks again'.

Everybody looked at me, expecting a reaction, but they didn't get one. They obviously thought that I had kept my ties to the place. Of course I did – it was where I met, fell in love with and married Edward. Apart from that, it held only negative memories of James, Victoria and Laurent. I missed Charlie and Renee, of course, but the pain of remembering them was too much, so I simply stored it in the back of my mind, saving it for a time that I was ready to deal.

That day was not today, however.

'Everybody should hunt' Carlisle announced, 'build up your strength. We will discuss tactics later. The Volturi shouldn't be aware of the werewolves, so we will have the element of surprise as our advantage', he finished with a note of finality, and everybody stood up.

We all filed out of the door in procession, a sombre mood hanging over us like a heavy storm cloud. Even running didn't cheer me up. The four goats I had didn't do anything for me, either. This was an obligatory hunt, preparing us for war, full of anticipation. It certainly wasn't pleasurable.

I was strangely glad that the Volturi were coming, although definitely not for the desired purpose. I knew that we would have to deal with them at some point, and now seemed like the ideal time; I was changed, and had enough control to not immediately manipulate my brute strength – I knew how to fight, not just to defend.

I was also glad that this time, this battle, I could contribute. As a human, I was sick of always sitting on the sidelines, itching to go and fight for the people I loved. This time, however, I could help defend my loved ones. I could defend the beliefs I stood for.

We all returned back to the house together. It was comforting, knowing that we stood as such a united force: all eight of us, standing against an evil that threatened our happiness.

Carlisle ordered us back into the living room to discuss tactics. He was sad, I knew; Carlisle hated violence, preferred to sort things out through words of honour. I knew he had conformed himself from that, knew that, this time, violence was the only way.

'Emmett, I hope that you can take on Felix. You are the only one who can match his size and strength. Sam told me that Quil and Paul will help you'.

'Quil's nice, Em, you'll like him. And Paul… he's, um, _interesting_', I added, totally unhelpful.

Emmett chuckled, 'thanks, Squirt'.

'Rosalie?' Carlisle asked.

Her eyes snapped to his. 'You will take on Heidi with the aid of Leah'. Rosalie nodded, her eyes dark.

'Alice and Jasper, you will have to fight Caius. I know him well; he is not that strong or quick, but is a seasoned fighter'.

'Esme, dear', Carlisle's voice softened at her name, 'you will work with Jared to bring down Demetri. Sam thought you were the only person who could work with an anomaly such as he'.

Esme smiled warmly, 'whatever you wish, darling'.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

'You will fight Alec, alongside Jacob and Embry'.

Edward jerked his head in acknowledgement. I knew that I wasn't my problem, and Sam and Carlisle had worked out the arrangements, but I was worried even so. Jacob still hadn't forgiven Edward for leaving me, and Edward still hadn't forgiven Jacob for manipulating my feelings during the fight against the newborns.

I hoped, prayed, that they could sort out their differences. If Jacob… got hurt, I could never forgive myself for doing that to Alexandra. If Edward died, my eyes filled with tears as I snuggled closer to him, I would ask to be destroyed, if not by the Volturi, by my own family or even the werewolves. I would not, could not live without him.

'Bella', my eyes whipped around to meet Carlisle's, 'I am afraid that you are the only person capable of fighting Jane. You will have to do it alone – she will simply use her powers against your ally. I'm sorry'.

I had seen it coming already, of course. I was simply the only person who could defeat her. And that scared me; the familiar doubts started creeping back.

'I will fight with Sam against Aro. He thought it was only fit if the allied leaders fought against the enemy's head'

Just as Carlisle finished, a slight gasp from Alice caused everybody to turn and look at her. Her eyes were blank, her mouth open. We waited with baited breath to hear what she had seen.

'The Volturi are coming. Now'.

Everybody looked to Carlisle – they were coming sooner than expected. The werewolves weren't here yet – what should we do? The question was clear in our eyes.

'We must face them with pride and honour and glory' Carlisle started his pep talk. 'We may lose some, but I have enough trust in all of you to protect yourselves and not do anything rash or stupid. This is not play. This is not wrestling in the woods. This unfortunate spat has now turned to violence. We have only one chance – we have to seize it. We have only one battle in order to win the war'.

Carlisle's words were cheesy and clichéd, I knew that, but they still instilled hope in me, in all of us. I watched the transformation around the room as each vampire, who had been seated with their couple, tender and soft in their separate embraces, now turned into warriors. Jaws were set, eyes darkened, nostrils flared as we gave over to our instincts.

We stood up as one and walked out of the house, running to the meadow that Alice had seen the fight-taking place.

They were waiting for us.

Impossibly intimidating in the long, black cloaks, they stood in a 'v' formation with Aro at the front, still creepily cheery despite the situation.

We arranged ourselves in a similar fashion, Carlisle at the head, greeting Aro with a nod of his head.

'Aro' Carlisle's voice was wary, eerily calm with underlying tones of aggression.

'Why, Carlisle! Why the hostility?' Aro's voice was ever jovial as he opened his arms, expecting an embrace of sorts.

'We know this is not a trip taken in leisure, Aro. Would you please tell us why you came'.

'Ah, now, Carlisle, that is a delicate matter. Why don't we sit down?'

'We'd rather stand' Edward snarled.

'Oh, Edward! I didn't quite see you there, and is your lovely Bella…? Why, yes! And how lovely she is, too! Any interesting gifts there, my dear?'

'No' I replied through gritted teeth, 'nothing of interest'.

'Ah, what a shame' Aro said, and he truly did seem disappointed, 'I think you would have enjoyed life at Volterra, Bella'.

'I disagree', I replied quietly.

'Well, Carlisle, should we get down to business matters?'

Carlisle nodded stiffly.

'Now, over the years, I have realised that you have accumulated quite the bunch, Carlisle, all with spectacularly unique powers. The thing is' Aro squinted, looking up at the sky in thought, 'we don't really like how unique the powers are. Not when they aren't under our power', his voice was suddenly menacing and deadly serious.

'I spoke with Marcus and Caius here, and they both agreed with me, that your dear little coven here is simply too big. I have brought my little guard here to offer to do you a favour, as such – a bit of 'spring cleaning', perhaps?'

'I am afraid that we will not accept your offer to 'spring clean' our family, Aro' Carlisle spoke calmly, although I could tell that his jaw was clenched shut.

'Ah, that is another shame, Carlisle – you are disappointing me tonight! Well then, we have no other choice!'

Each member of the Volturi guard crouched down in one, rehearsed movement, growling loudly, letting loose random snarls.

I slowly gave over to my instincts, letting myself feel more than I ever had before.

The wind rustling my hair, rippling the grass below me; the sound of my family's growls around me; the aggressive snarls ripping from our enemy's chests.

I knew that I would fight to the death to prevent any harm coming to us.

Carlisle was the first to move; streaking towards Aro in a movement so fast I barely even saw it. Aro stepped out of the way, but Carlisle almost seemed to know what was happening and spun around at the last moment, snapping at Aros' neck.

It was then that all hell broke loose. Each vampire streaked towards the other.

I stayed focused on my target; I knew that Jane would avoid me, as I was the only person impenetrable to her cruel mind game, but had to engage her in battle – it was the only way.

She was fighting, at the moment, with her twin, Alec against Edward. Rage bubbled up inside me as I watched them corner him. His face was screwed up in beautiful concentration as he tried to read both of their minds simultaneously.

I pushed off of a tree to my left and sprinted over to them, snapping at Jane's neck as I did so. Her head spun around, acknowledging my presence, and she dropped into a crouch, ready to defend _her_ family.

I let loose a guttural snarl, my nostrils flared and my lips pulled over my teeth in a menacing expression.

I knew that she was trying to manipulate my emotions, trying to make me feel the pain through her powerful sight, but it wasn't working. Triumph electrified my bones as I saw her becoming more and more agitated.

Once she knew that her power was futile against me, her confidence fell. She became more aggressive to compensate for the loss of her gift.

She came streaking at me, but I dodged her blow, sending her off balance, careening into the border of trees.

I smirked triumphantly, but realised what she was doing. Jane gripped the tree trunk with both hands, crouched against it sideways and then pushed off, catapulting herself towards me at a ferocious speed.

We collided with a giant 'crack' like splitting marble, hurtling into a giant chestnut, with broke on the impact.

I snarled and leapt back up, unscathed.

I knew that I couldn't go straight in for the kill, and had to begin to wear her down bit by bit.

Crouching down, I coiled myself ready to spring; I jumped, but slower than I was capable of. Jane smirked at my slowness, but realisation hit her slowly as I rebounded off of a tree, hurtling towards her at a much higher speed. I managed to rip half of her hand off with my teeth.

She screamed in agony, her eyes facing up to the skies, and I took the chance to strike again.

I only realised she was faking her pain when she projected me across the field with a brutal blow to the chest.

I jumped back up again, but slower this time. My chest hurt with every breath I took, and I had to resign myself to cutting off my air supply, waiting for my shattered ribs to heal.

She was already on me, pushing me back down again. She had me on my back, my arm twisted painfully around, and was getting ready to tear it off when—

A wolf howled.

Jane's head swivelled around, trying to find the source of the sound.

A triumphant roar burst from my lips and I found an extra burst of strength as I freed myself from her grasp, cuffing her mightily around the head.

I heard the snap of her neck breaking, and gaped in horror as she simply jerked her shoulders to the right, bringing her head back to the right place.

I couldn't let that stop me, and launched myself at her again. I felt like I had retractable claws and scratched her down her face, causing four gaping, white wounds to appear over her eye.

I took my moment of advantage to look around me to see how the others were doing. The werewolves had flung themselves into battle, organised into formation, attacking their assigned opponent.

I was glad to see Demetri looking fairly devoid of fingers and limbs, a triumphant, terrifying Emmett standing over him, ready to deliver the fatal blow. A fearsome grey wolf stood over Demetri, pinning him down while the other danced around, pulling off limbs with a horrible screeching noise.

Rosalie and Leah were making easy work of Heidi; the mahogany-haired goddess didn't stand a chance against these two ferocious females. She was pinned against a tree, a terrified expression on her face as Rosalie and Leah closed in on her.

To my alarm, Esme was limping, although Demetri looked in much worse shape than her. He was missing half of his left arm, and a large chunk seemed to be torn out of his side.

Jasper and Alice were fighting Caius. Carlisle was right: they did make a lethal pair. Alice was predicting every move he would make, and Jasper was manipulating his emotions, presumably making Caius feel helpless, alone and desperate.

Carlisle was now fighting alongside a giant midnight black wolf that was moving around fairly quickly for such a large animal. Aro looked bewildered, distressed and horribly confused at the appearance of these new creatures. He was quickly losing hope.

The next fighting scene caused a dagger to go through my heart. Edward was fighting the tiny, beautiful, evil boy Alec. Alec was said to have the horrible power that made the Volturi invincible; whatever that was, Edward couldn't beat it, despite his gift. He was looking tired, although the fire in his eyes was still kindling. Alec was gleeful, obviously delirious at such an easy victory. He obviously didn't notice the two enormous wolves in the background, waiting to pounce.

I was captivated as they leaped, over Edward onto Alec, ravaging him, ripping him apart. Wails of pain echoed around the clearing as pieces of white marble flew through the air. Obviously Alec's 'indestructible power' was not so indestructible – he would be no more after Jacob and Edward had finished with him.

In my moment of distraction, Jane took the advantage. She leapt onto me, and got me into a headlock.

Impulsively, I grabbed her forearm and whipped her over so that she was on the floor.

She still had hold of my arm, though, and wrenched my arm.

Before I knew what was happening, a flash of bronze flew past me, bellowing 'NO!'

'Edward!' I screamed, sheer panic gripping my every cell.

I expected him to be writhing on the floor in pain, causing me to sob and weep and beg for Jane to stop, that I would sacrifice myself, just to see him out of the agony.

What actually happened was very different. While Edward was on the floor, Jane leaped at him, obviously trying to finish him while he was down.

My instincts ruled me and I dove in front of him, protecting him from her evil gaze.

Jane seemed to bounce off me, flying into a tree some fifty metres back.

Edward looked at me in amazement, still panting, trying to recover from the agony.

Jane streaked back to us, though, and I knew that I had no time to react. I leapt at her, jumping almost clean over her, except I planted my feet on her shoulders and grabbed her short hair, pulling with all my might.

The horrible ripping sound made me want to put my hands over my ears, but I knew, instinctively, that if I did, we would still be in danger. The awful splitting sound broke off, replaced with a split second of high-pitched screech.

Jane's head was dangling from my hands, tragically beautiful despite being separated from her body.

I broke down then. I was having an emotional overload.

The fear, the panic, the nerves were all relieved in one, quick movement.

I dropped to my knees, throwing Jane's head away, my head in my hands.

I was faintly aware that Edward was doing the rest of the job for me, and I was totally grateful. I couldn't have done that, even with a mind of steel.

My mind was dragged away from the horrible sight by the huge, hulking russet brown wolf nuzzling my neck in a comforting gesture.

The air was heavy with the putrid smoke of the seven vampires that were no more.

**YAY! No one (we like) is dead and the Volturi are conquered! Yayyy!! It's now 04:36 and I still have two more chapters. Oh my god. LionsLamb**


	27. Final Goodbye

The heat emanating from the wolf next to me was strangely comforting, and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling me closer

The heat emanating from the wolf next to me was strangely comforting, and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling me closer.

Before I knew it, there was no more giant wolf, just a very naked Jacob sitting next to me, holding me while I sobbed uncontrollably.

'Ssh, Bells. It's one. They're all dead'.

'Is everyone all right?' I choked.

'We're all fine', he soothed, stroking my back.

I started to laugh through my tears, 'd-d-do you w-want to p-put some c-clothes on?' I asked.

He laughed, 'yeah, I probably should'.

Jacob walked away for a minute, and came back with a ragged old pair of cut-off sweats. 'How's that?' he asked.

'Much better', I grinned, wiping my eyes.

'You stink' I said in disbelief, wrinkling my nose, 'and now _I_ stink!'

Jake laughed out loud, 'Bells, you don't smell so peachy yourself, you know'.

'Yeah, but at least I don't smell like a pile of shit' I said, rather cruelly.

Jacob looked down, very hurt. 'I'm sorry', I apologised, hugging him again.

'Yeah, at least I don't smell like the puke of a little kid who's just eaten too much cotton candy'.

I smacked him.

'Well, you do' he stated.

I laughed, standing up.

'I'd better go check with the rest of the family to make sure everyone's okay', I said, hugging Jake again.

'Yeah, me too' he said, 'but not family – pack'.

I smiled.

My family were huddled in a corner, seated around a rather beaten up looking Esme and an absolutely distraught Carlisle. Esme was missing part of her right leg from the knee down, and her left hand was gone. It was strange seeing Carlisle looking so distressed; he was usually the epitome of calm and collected.

Then again, I would be the same if Edward had even a scratch on him.

Alice and Jasper were scouring the field, looking for the detached limb.

'Here it is!' Alice shouted, bringing back Esme's foot and calf.

'Thank you, dear', Esme kissed Alice on the cheek before sticking her leg back onto the stump that had been there before.

'Carlisle', Esme cooed, standing up, 'Carlisle, darling, it's okay'.

Carlisle's shoulders shuddered, and I wondered sometimes how hard it was for him to act like the patriarch the whole time.

Esme walked over to Carlisle, touching him gently on the shoulder. He whipped around, hugging her fiercely, holding her tightly to him, kissing her all over her face, and whispering sweet reassurances in her ear.

I felt my favourite pair of arms wrap around me.

I spun around, desperate to be fully into them. I jumped up into Edward's arms, kissing him for all he was worth, touching him everywhere, checking that it was all still there. After I was satisfied that I had a whole husband, I played it up a bit, spending more time 'checking for dents' on his delicious ass than was really necessary.

When Sam called us over, I refused to let go of Edward for even a minute, and grabbed him around the waist with both arms, walking uncomfortably over to the congregation.

The separation was still apparent in the way we stood; the werewolves distinctly on one side, the vampires on the other. There was, however, a definite feeling of brotherhood, of trust and almost friendship there.

Sam shook all of our hands, bidding us goodbye and thank you. He was still cold and distant, despite all we had been through together, but I knew he would always be that way.

I flashed a smile to the werewolves I knew: Quil, Embry and Jacob.

I felt a slight pang in my heart when I waved Jacob goodbye, and the pain writ across his face suggested that he did, too.

We obviously both recognised it, and ran over into each other's arms. It pained me to be separated from Edward, but I needed to give Jacob a proper, a final goodbye.

Tears filled my eyes as I pulled him close, wrapping my legs around him, bringing him as tightly to me as possible. Jacob did the same, hugging me tighter with each breath he took. When the hug was over, we were both panting.

He shot me a goofy smile and I grinned back.

'So I guess this is goodbye' he said, rather sadly.

'Yeah… I'll miss you, Jake', I said.

'Me, too Bells' he replied, pulling me into another hug. I could feel his hot, wet tears on the top of my hair, and wanted so badly for the tears filling my eyes to overflow onto Jacob's warm skin.

Alas, they didn't.

'You take care of Alex for me, all right?' I demanded. 'And I know it may be against Sam's orders', I whispered, 'but when she gets pregnant, drop me a note or something, okay?'

Jacob grinned at me before pulling me into another hug.

'Jacob', Sam's voice broke into our moment. 'We have to go'.

'Um, Sam? Can I have two minutes, please?'

I was confused – that wasn't Jacob's voice, but the melodic sound of my Edward. He took my hand and shook Jacob's.

'I never got to thank you for saving her… while I was away, I mean'.

Jacob's eyes hardened, and then softened back to liquid onyx.

'You're not a bad guy, Cullen', he grinned, slapping Edward on the shoulder.

'Neither are you… dog' Edward smiled.

'Bye, Bells', Jacob said over his shoulder, giving me a hearty wave.

'Bye, Jake', I whispered, before heading back to the house with my family, who were all safe and sound. Thankfully.

One more chapter to go


	28. Epilogue: Eternity

The relief wasn't instantaneous, as I had expected

The relief wasn't instantaneous, as I had expected it to be. It took me a few days to grasp that everybody was safe, nobody was hurt irreversibly, and we were all alive (well, _undead_) and well. If anything, that experience had made us stronger as a family, reaffirming the bonds we didn't know we even had. I was greatly looking forward to doing nothing forever, except for passing the years with Edward, watching time go past, and knowing we didn't have to worry about it running out.

I smiled beatifically at the thought, stretching out on the bed. Edward rolled over, facing me and stroking my stomach in reassuring circles.

'What are you thinking?' he asked, drawing circles around my navel.

'About you. And me. And eternity' I said.

'Ah. Are they good thoughts?'

'Very' I grinned.

'What are you thinking?' I asked him.

'Hmm… let me think', he said.

'I think that I would really like to make love to you… again… in this wonderful bed of ours' he smiled.

I laughed, 'and what makes you think that I want to make love to you… again…. In this wonderful bed?'

'_This'_ he said, before kissing me passionately. Every time he kissed me, my bones seemed to melt and any resolve or coherent thought vanished completely. I turned to rubber in his hands. His hands roamed up and down my sides, giving me slight shocks of electricity with very gentle caress.

'Mm' I moaned into his open mouth.

He flipped us over so that he was on top, pressing me eagerly into the soft mattress. I could feel his excitement growing against my stomach and I grinned.

'We'll have to do something about that, Mr Cullen' I said sternly, staring pointedly down at his erection.

'Well, what could you possibly do about it, Mrs Cullen' he asked coyly.

'_This_' I said, mirroring his words. I took my hand and stroked is slowly up and down, decreasing the pressure as I got to the head, and then pushing down almost painfully hard at the base. My thrusts got more and more heated as Edward's hips rose to meet mine in a regular rhythm.

When he reached his peak, he dragged my head down to his, kissing me deliciously hard as he groaned into my mouth. I smiled against his open lips.

When Edward had fully recovered, he said, 'Well, Mrs Cullen, you could do that, but I'd rather take things into my hands and do _this_'.

Edward spread my legs with his hands and pressed into me gently.

'Do you like that?' he asked, a glorious smile on his face.

'I like it, I like it. I want more!' I panted.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Quit fucking with me, Cullen' I swore, desperate for him to relieve the empty ache I had inside for him.

'_Quit fucking with you_, Mrs Cullen? Does that mean you want me to stop?' he asked.

He was teasing me and I didn't like it.

I growled and flipped us over so that I was on top this time. I sat down on him – hard and he gave a loud grunt as I took him totally into me.

'No… It… Does… Not... Mean… I… Want… You… To… Stop…' I said between thrusts, my voice getting louder and less coherent with every movement.

Edward's hips started to meet mine as we moved together, and his hands on my waist further helped me gain a regular rhythm.

The dull ache was growing smaller and smaller with every heated thrust, until it was finally replaced with overwhelming waves of pleasure, starting at my core and radiating out.

I tipped my head back, increasing in speed.

'I… like… this… one…' Edward panted.

'Ugggh' I groaned, biting into Edward's shoulder to stop myself from screaming out, incurring the wrath of Emmett later, I was sure.

Edward kept thrusting for a few more seconds until he finally came. He rolled us over again, so that I was on the bottom. He nuzzled into my neck with my nose, and then rubbed our noses together, making me giggle.

He kissed me sweetly, smiling against my lips.

'What are you smiling about?' I asked, pressing my lips to his again.

'About you. And me. And eternity', he smiled.

'Can't wait', I grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

And I really couldn't.

**OH. MY. GOD!! I've finished my first story! And it's now light outside and 05:26am and I've been up since 7.00! I'm delirious! Review, people – I've just written and uploaded six chapters in six hours… I'm the best author, ever! Sorry for mistakes, I didn't read through as you can probably tell. LionsLamb – a real, live author of real, live completed stories!**


End file.
